The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi
by Clarobell
Summary: Revised & rewritten. After being captured by enemy pirates, Luffy wakes up to find his devil fruit powers gone. Can he continue to be a pirate without them? Can he ever get them back? Will he want to? What about his crew? Read to find out! Ch12 up
1. Capture and Escape

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 1: Capture and Escape**

**Rewritten and hopefully a bit better guys. I've been watching the Japanese one piece for a while now, and I hope I do a better job this time around. Apologies for any mistakes and for taking so long to get this done. **

**---**

A cold wind swept through the dark and silent night, the only sounds coming from the quietly crackling fire as the flames dances amongst one another, twisting and turning to their own music, lighting the small camp set up on the shorelines of the small island with their flickering glow. A large ship lay beached on the sand, its heavy anchor buried in the pale specs should the tide come in before they set sail again. Another ship, a smaller caravel, bobbed slightly in the small waves lapping against the beach, trapped against the larger ship by a thick chain, almost like an owner with its dog.

Further along the beach a little way away from the dancing flames sat six dark figures, bound side by side around a thick post embedded in the sands. Every few minutes, one would shift a little, a barely visible movement, but a movement nonetheless. Moving closer, one would notice the sour and worried looks on their tired faces as they each threw a glance from time to time in the way of the tent a few feet away. The smallest figure among the bound group breathed in deeply before sighing silently, but it seemed even that small action was enough to aggravate one of his partners already frazzled nerves.

"Gees, Chopper, now my arms all twisted in the ropes!" Usopp whined, frowning the little doctor's way.

"Sorry Usopp…" he mumbled back, lowering his head, his pink hat now shadowing his eyes.

Usopp sighed slightly, eyeing his young friend for a few seconds before awkwardly, he managed to take the tiny creatures hoof into a couple of his fingers. The only show of comfort he could muster in their current situation.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry." The sniper apologised meekly "You know I don't mean it."

A small nod was his only reply and Usopp turned his gaze back to the tent, his mouth set in a grim line, eyes narrowed in worry.

"Tell me how we ended up in this mess again?" Nami grumbled beside him, tugging slightly at the bonds that held her

"It's the shitty swordsman's fault" Sanji mumbled angrily in reply as he craned his neck to glare at the swordsman in between Robin and Chopper before eyeing his jacket pocket that held his precious cigarettes longingly "If _he_ hadn't have fallen asleep on watch, we wouldn't have been ambushed!"

Zoro stayed silent, not even bothering to defend himself – what was the point? Sanji was right … for once. His eyes remained closed, his tanned face blank of any emotion. Save for the light twitch of his eyebrow from the blonde's words, one would think he hadn't heard. The small group fell silent again, save for the random sigh or shuffling against the tight, thick rope holding them. The silence remained, leaving the air thick with tension among the six crewmates. Zoro felt Robin shift to his left, obviously trying to get more comfortable, however impossible that may have appeared. Maybe if that seastone net wasn't wrapped around her wrists as a makeshift pair of handcuffs they could somehow get free, but as things were, nobody could move enough to help themselves, let alone any of their comrades.

The swordsman's eyes scanned the area lazily, taking in his surroundings for what felt like the thousandth time since they had been left here, and sighed knowing he would find nothing new that would help them get out of this situation. They had been captured and that was that. It wouldn't have been so bad if they had been captured by a challenging crew, but this … this was pathetic.

The crew holding them captive were, according to Zoro, a bunch of weaklings. From the looks of things they had never lifted a weight or wielded a weapon in their entire lives, preferring instead to use more sinister and tactical methods of defeating their enemies. Thus bringing us to how the straw hats had managed to get themselves captured by such a 'weak' group of pirates.

It had been Zoro's shift to keep watch in the crows nest and as the hours had slipped by, the swordsman had felt himself slowly drifting off. Idly, as his last strands of consciousness slipped away, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have drank so rum that evening. Apparently, their captors had been watching them for quite some time, with advanced, high powered telescopes to watch their actions and learn their weaknesses. They called themselves the shadow pirates, lurking in the darkness and watching their prey until the time came to strike when their victims were at their most vulnerable.

For the Straw Hats, that moment had been when they were sleeping, tucked up sound in their cabins with their swordsman on watch. They knew he would wake up as soon as they drew too near, but by then it would be too late, and they would have the infamous straw hats in their grasp. As predicted, Zoro had arisen when they sailed close to the Going Merry, which had been anchored for the night. The swordsman, used to midnight attacks like this from other pirate ships, hoping to steal any treasure they may have on board, had smirked, expecting a fight. His instincts, for once, had been wrong and as he moved to jump over the side of the crows nest, the Shadow Pirates had shot out a small dark, landing it square in the green haired man's neck, and within 3 seconds, Zoro flopped back, boneless.

With Zoro out of the way, the sneaking pirates now had full reign of the ship and had quickly slunk into the cabins, injecting the unsuspecting crew with the same paralysis drug they'd hit the swordsman with earlier, rendering them helpless. They had then been dragged onto the deck none too gently, where the enemy pirate crew had started celebrating their easy victory over the straw hats. It seemed that this crew weren't as experienced as they first appeared though.

They were so wrapped up in their celebrating that they had failed to notice that one of the crewmembers was missing.

---

_Zoro struggled as best he could with the drug they had injected him with coursing through his veins but found at best he could only twitch his fingers slightly – whatever they had used had been __**strong**_ _The only part of his body still fully functioning, like the rest of the crew, was his eyes. He desperately searched left and right along the Going Merry for something, __**anything**_ _that would turn the tables on these amateur pirates before it was too late. He strained his eyes to try and get a better look at the rest of his nakama, to see if they were okay, but unable to move his head, he could only see a few of them. Nami was probably going to kill him for looking at her butt when they got out of this, but it wasn't as if __**he**__ has placed her on the deck in front of him with her butt practically sticking in his face. Trying to focus his gaze on anything __**but**__ that, he returned to scanning the deck for some means of escape._

_Sharp green eyes suddenly widened as they locked gazes with somebody else's. From the slightly ajar door of the galley two orbs stared back at Zoro and the man smirked having a pretty good feeling who it was. A quick glance around him confirmed his suspicions and the swordsman would have grinned if he could have. The captain was nowhere in sight. He couldn't see everybody, but he was pretty certain that Luffy would have been whining and protesting by now if he had been there with them._

_Sanji wouldn't be happy when he found out that their captain had been raiding the food supply at this ungodly hour (again), but all that could be sorted when the rubber man got them out of this mess._

---

"Zoro?"

The swordsman started slightly at the mention of his name but when he realised it was just the small doctor by his side, he calmed.

"Yeah Chopper?" was his grunted reply

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale…"

"I'm fine."

"You know we don't blame you for what happened right?"

"Speak for yourself." Sanji spat, but again was ignored by the swordsman as he chose to remain silent replying to neither Chopper nor Sanji.

A few moments passed.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah Chopper?"

"Do … do you think he's okay?"

"…"

"Zoro?"

"I don't know."

Silence filled the night air once more. Zoro turned his gaze to the fire and slowly felt his eyelids growing heavy; not only did the drug in their systems paralyse them, but it also made them drowsy, weak and sluggish when they did regain any movement. Little by little, his eyelids slipped closed and sleep claimed him.

---

_Zoro couldn't help but wonder what their Captain was waiting for. It had been a good 3 minutes since he had spotted him hiding in the galley – Luffy could have flattened these pirates in that time! As far as he could see though, the boy hadn't moved an inch. It couldn't be that he was afraid, because Luffy simply did not get afraid. The only time he had ever seen fear dance across the boys face was when they were in danger … oh shit._

_Zoro growled slightly as realisation dawned on him. Glancing to his right the plainly obvious fact hit him in the face, literally, when the man sitting guard over them smacked the butt of his gun against his jaw. Luffy wouldn't attack whilst they were in danger – but if he didn't act soon they would be taken onto the other ship and then it would be too late. Sighing, Zoro glanced back to Luffy. Judging from his eyes, he could see the rubber boy was watching carefully or a moment when he could attack without his nakama being harmed. He may be able to bounce back bullets, but none of the others could._

_The dark irises locked once again with Zoro's and the two friends stared at each other for a moment, a message of trust passing between them. Zoro trusted Luffy to get them out of this alive, and Luffy trusted his nakama to stay alive until he could get them out of this. Before another breath could be taken he rubber man burst from the galley sending the majority of enemy pirates flying with his 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling' before quickly sending out a flurry of attacks to the remaining men sat along Merry's deck, rum in hand. The immobilised crew watched in relief as their captain sent hordes of pirates hurtling from the ship and Luffy laughed loudly as he stood proud and tall amongst the now empty deck._

_But then something quite unexpected happened._

_Suddenly, from the shadows of the larger ship floating along side the Going Merry, came a light 'poof' sound and in a flash, Luffy was sent tumbling across the deck in a heap of limbs and net. The rubber boy struggled weakly for a few seconds before slumping in exhaustion, panting slightly, his eyes half lidded. The straw hats watched with wide eyes as their captains struggles slowly died and a dark figure from the enemy ship appeared in their view. The silhouetted pirate quickly moved from his own ship to the straw hats and stood tall over Luffy's slumped form, teeth shining in the moonlight as he smirked at the fallen devil fruit user. He was obviously the captain._

"_Did you think we didn't know about your devil fruit powers Monkey D. Luffy?" he laughed, delighting in the fact that such a wanted pirate and devil fruit user to boot, was now lying helpless at his feet. "Did you think we would be so stupid as to come unprepared?"_

_"I … don't even know you!" the rubber boy stated, glaring weakly up at the man leaning over him._

_"Hn, I suppose you don't." the man replied, a malicious glint in his eyes, and without another word, he pulled his leg back and kicked hard into Luffy, sending him tumbling over the edge of the ship and into the murky night waters. The shadow pirates floating in the sea all released a rowdy cheer as several dove down to collect the rubber boy. After all, they had caught him for a reason._

_After pulling Luffy up from the sea bottom, he was first to be hauled onto the other ship and taken away, and after the Going Merry was securely fastened to the Shadow Pirates ship the rest of the crew were dragged and dumped in the dungeons beside their Captain. For a moment, Zoro had thought that Sanji might have actually have been able to overcome the drug in his system, for when the cook had seen one o the enemy pirates hands roam along Nami's legs and up to her rear, his eyes had darkened furiously. If looks could kill, that man would have been a smouldering pile of ash on the deck. But as things were, all he could do was glare until they dumped him, along with the rest of the crew all together in a cell on their ship along with Luffy._

_Half an hour later found the crew finally regaining some of their movement. Zoro, being the physically strongest practically dragged his body to his Captains side, checking to see that he was ok. Once sure, he reassured the rest of the crew and a collective sigh of relief was released. It was short lived though, as only moments later, a soft bump confirmed they had reached an island and beached the ship on the sands. Nami had quietly whispered that island was deserted, as it had been the only one within miles of the area they were in. She had been planning on asking Luffy if they should stop there tomorrow morning to pick up some fruits. That didn't really seem important now though, as once again, the bulky pirates from before returned. _

_Though the crew had regained some of their movements and speech, they were still very week from the drug and didn't manage much of a struggle as they were dragged from the cell. Luffy, still unconscious from his 'swim' was carried ahead of them into a small tent that had already been set up on the beach. The crew had been bound to a post side by side forming a circle. Save for a select few, the majority of the Shadow Pirates then seemed to head back to their ship for a night of rest, leaving the crew to wonder what was going on with their captain in that tent. They had not actually seen the rubber boy taken in there, and for a brief moment, dared to hope that their Captain had escaped, but that notion had been quickly crushed when they had spotted a very familiar straw hat sitting on the ground nearby the tent. After all, Luffy would _never _leave his hat __**or**__ his crew behind._

---

"Zoro? … Hey Zoro … wake up …"

The swordsman blinked awake as Nami's voice reached his ears. For a moment he forgot where he was and turned to snap at the navigator for disturbing his nap when he realised that he _couldn't _actually turn to her and it all came rushing back.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly

"Look … something's happening inside the tent" the navigator replied, nodding her head in the tents direction.

By now the winds had picked up, and the flames in the campfire had dwindled to almost nothing. The thin material of the tent flapped in the brisk breeze and Zoro narrowed his eyes, trying to see what was going on inside. As if on cue, the Captain of the Shadow pirates came hurtling out of the tent, landing on the ground in what must have been a painful heap. He was soon followed by two others before finally Luffy shot out, shirtless, bending down to grab his hat before dashing towards his crew. Snapping the ropes binding them easily, Luffy reached down to help his crew up before turning around to face the few Shadow Pirates that had remained awake to stay watch over them.

With the effects of the paralysis drug almost out of their systems the straw hats smirked, readying their weapons and preparing to fight. With a series of battle cries they flew into attack and within a matter of seconds the fight was over, with the obvious victors as the straw hat pirates.

"Way to go Luffy!" Usopp cheered "I knew you could do it! I didn't doubt you for a second!"

"So is that why you were crying for mercy a little while ago, screaming that it was hopeless and we were all going to die?" Zoro asked with a smirk

"Well" Usopp stated clearing his throat "_That _was just a plan to distract them from Luffy with all my yelling so that he could attack!"

"Whatever you say" Sanji smirked "Come on guys let's get back to Merry and set sail before these weirdoes wake up again"

"Right" the crew replied

They started making their way back to ship, but the short trip was all too silent for their liking. Usually after a fight like that Luffy would be chatting away laughing and boasting about their victory and how they were the best, but instead the Captain kept his face down and hidden behind his ever present straw hat. His walking was fast and forceful as if he wanted to get away as soon as possible without seeming too obvious and his hands were balled into fists. His ever present smile was replaced with a frown.

By the time they had made it back to Merry, there had still been no word from Luffy and by now that had made things a little more than uncomfortable. The crew had tried on several attempts to start up a conversation with their Captain but their only response was a positive or negative grunt depending on what they had been talking about. It was very unlike their rubber Captain to stay quiet and still for so long. They continued on, releasing their ship form the chains hold and quickly preparing to set sail, moving quietly so as not to arouse the sleeping Shadow Pirates. Before an hour had passed, they found themselves gazing back at the small dot on the horizon that was the island they had just been on. Sanji set to work on fixing them a nutritious meal to help boost their strength and Chopper quickly fixed some medicine to help flush the paralysis drug completely from their systems.

Lunch was even more tedious, as each member of the crew continued to send worried glances their captain's way. Unlike usual, the boy wasn't stealing from his nakama's plates, nor laughing and joking, stuffing inhuman proportions into his mouth. He sat there, sulking as it seemed, picking at his food, much to Sanji's aggravation.

For as long as the cook had been a part of the straw hats, he had delighted in each meal he had served. Though it had been chaotic and hectic, not one meal passed by where food would be wasted, or his efforts were not appreciated. Luffy made sure to make a big deal out of each meal that was made, complimenting the fine flavours and practically licking the plate clean (if he didn't end up eating it along with the food!).

"Oi, crap captain," the cook muttered angrily, though the crew could hear the underlying tone or worry mingled in there, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not very hungry…" Luffy sighed, setting his plate down and pushing it away slightly. "I'll eat it later."

Needless to say, that had stunned the crew to silence. Even Robin had looked up from her meal to glance worriedly at her young captain as he slowly walked out of the cabin. Chopper had been the first to move, stuffing his remaining food into his mouth before trotting after Luffy to give him a check up, but when he had returned, stating that there was nothing physically wrong with Luffy, the crew were as baffled as ever. Luffy continued to mope for the next couple of hours as the sun started to rise and one by one the straw hats started up with their daily chores and hobbies, but Luffy remain slumped against the railing of Merry, his expression hidden under the shadows of his faithful straw hat, not saying, or doing a thing. Before long Nami couldn't take it any more and turned on Luffy.

"Listen here Luffy!" she yelled, slightly startling the crew with her loud voice after remaining quiet for so long "If you want to mope around here that's fine with me, but you could at least make yourself useful – stretch your way up to the crows nest and keep watch!"

Luffy mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from his navigator. Nami's frown deepened and she spun Luffy back around to face her, though his face still remained hidden by his straw hat.

"What did you say?" she demanded angrily

Luffy sighed and looked up to face Nami, who was shocked by the anger swirling in those dark depths.

"I said you're just the navigator, so you don't tell me what to do." the Captain repeated calmly, his tone sounding more resigned and tired than angry "So why don't you go and do _your _job and set us a course?"

The crew's jaws fell open as Nami fumed. Luffy had never been so blatantly rude to her in all the time she had known him. Anybody who knew what was good for them knew when they should obey the woman, but obviously Luffy was dumber than they thought – or he had a death wish.

The navigator pulled back her arm, before launching it forward again with a frustrated scream, punching her captain square in the jaw and sending him flying through the galley wall. For a long moment nothing happened. Nobody dared to move when the captain didn't rise, not even Nami. Had he been hurt more than they thought? Had they done something to him in that tent? Finally after what seemed like forever Luffy, who was still lying in the remains of the wall clutching his jaw, spoke.

"Wow" he mumbled, laughing humourlessly as he looked up at Nami with a smile, his eyes closing as he forced a grin. The crew remained silent, each knowing that something was very wrong here.

"Wow," he repeated, "That hurts a lot more when you're not made of rubber."

Everything silenced as it seemed as if even the waves couldn't believe what they were hearing.

**Well, that's the new version. Hope you guys like the changes. More chapters will be coming soon! If you wanted to see anything happen in chapters to come, now is the time to let me know, as I may be able to incorporate it into the plot whilst revising. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!!**


	2. Sandatei Peak

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 2: Sandatei Peak**

**Please let me know what you think of these redone chapters and if I should keep going. I can't promise regular or fast updates being in full time employment, but I'll do my very best.**

They just stood there, frozen in place like statues. Time seemed to stand still for that one moment, as if too shocked to move again by Luffy's blunt statement. A gust of wind swept by, catching the sails and causing them to flap loudly as the ship lurched slightly, speeding up. None of this fazed the seven figures standing silently on deck though. The waves once again slapped choppily against Merry's hull and it seemed as if the shock was slowly ebbing, the statement sinking in.

"O-Oi, Luffy," Usopp called, stepping forward with a shaky smile, "This is just a joke, right?"

The straw hated boy remained silent, though his eyebrows twitched slightly, his smile lessening for a second, as if it was too much of a strain to keep it there on his face.

"Luffy…" Zoro started, but stopped, unable to find any words. Surely Luffy was mistaken?

"It's okay!" the captain replied, grinning, though the crew had seen enough of his smiles to know that it was forced. "I don't mind!"

"Are you serious?!" Sanji shouted suddenly, his loud voice in the unusual silence making his captain flinch slightly, "This is all some stupid joke right?"

"Nope," Luffy replied, his smile wavering slightly "It's true!"

"Prove it." the cook ordered, refusing to believe what his captain was telling him – Luffy not rubber? That just didn't happen.

"How?" Luffy asked, obviously confused.

"I'll tell you if he's rubber or not" Zoro declared moving to stand in front of Luffy

The swordsman smirked, looking Luffy up and down before pulling his arm back and thrusting it forward, punching Luffy square in the face. Normally, the boy's body would bounce back from such an attack, barely scratched and he would throw an attack of his own, so needless to say Zoro was extremely shocked when his Captain crashed to the deck, clutching his bloody nose and moaning in pain.

"L-Luffy!" the swordsman stuttered, quickly kneeling down to assess the damage he had dealt his Captain. "I didn't mean…! I thought you were joking! I didn't think you would…"

"S'okay Zoro," Luffy mumbled as his first mate helped him into a sitting position and Chopper, who had just returned from fetching the first aid kit, rushed to his side to tend to the light wound. "Not as if I haven't been punched before, eh?" and the boy attempted a half hearted smile, which ended up looking like more of a grimace.

The crew just stood there, not quite believing what they were seeing with their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide. Sanji's cigarette fell from his lips, rolling along the deck as the waves rocked the ship, slipping through the railings and tumbling into the ocean, but to be perfectly honest, he didn't really give a damn. Their rubber Captain wasn't quite rubber any more… but how?

"What happened to you Luffy?" Usopp asked, inching forward to get a closer look at his captain, dark eyes roaming over his seated friends figure to see if anything had changed physically.

"I don't remember," Luffy replied simply "I just woke up and there were all these weird guys leaning over me."

"Did they say anything?" Chopper asked as he tended to their captains broken nose, "Did they say if they did this to you? Or if it was permanent?"

"Yeah," Luffy admitted quietly "They said I wouldn't be rubber any more because they took away my devil fruit powers."

"But… but that's impossible!" Nami cried "How could they do that? How is it possible?"

"I don't know." Chopper admitted as his small brow knit in thought and concentration. Shaking his head, he turned back to Luffy, quickly finishing up his ministrations on his captain before turning to the thief.

"My guess is that those pirates, or at least _some_ or them were scientists and doctors," the small reindeer stated, "Maybe it's possible that they found a way to reverse the effects of the devil fruit – after all, nobody who has ingested the fruit has ever been tested on thoroughly and I suppose it could be possible."

"And if they can figure out how to make a weapon _eat_ a devil fruit, then I guess anything is possible!" Usopp added "Right?"

Chopper nodded and the crew fell silent once more. A few tense seconds passed before the familiar sounds of Sanji rummaging for a cigarette filled their ears. Before long the cook was smoking, taking deep lungfuls of the poisonous smoke to calm his rattled nerves. It was at times like these he was glad he smoked. Smoking helped him relax and stay level headed in times like these. He wondered how the others coped so well. Sighing out a cloud of smoke, he made his way over to his captain's side, crouching down beside him.

"So what now?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Huh?" Luffy replied, not quite getting what the cook was implying "What do you mean?"

"What do you want us to do now?" Sanji repeated, one swirly eyebrow twitching in annoyance at his captain's reply.

"Well you can get started on dinner Sanji, Usopp can get to repairing the ship and Nami can set a course for-"

"No, no, no Luffy!" the chef interrupted, taking another drag of his cigarette in irritation, "I mean what are _you_ going to do without your rubber powers? You can't expect everything to go on like it was before!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because… help me out here Marimo!"

Zoro scowled at the name, but decided to help anyway.

"Luffy, you can't pretend that everything going to stay the same – just look at the damage you took from just _one _of my punches!"

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms remembering what his first mate had done to him.

"Yeah, but I'm still strong!"

"Not as strong as you were!" Sanji retorted

"I can still take care of myself!"

"But can you still survive long enough without your enhanced endurance until we reach One Piece?" Zoro asked seriously, "You can easily compare yourself to us, and tell us that _we_ don't have rubber powers and _we_ survive, but Luffy, _we're_ not the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates."

Luffy seemed to physically deflate at this comment and with a loud sigh slumped forward, resting an elbow on one knee and his chin in his hand. He closed his eyes, seemingly in deep thought and the crew waiting anxiously for his decision … one minute … two minutes … … … five minutes…

"Uh, Luffy?" Nami called.

No response.

"Luffy?" the navigator tried again.

No response.

"Luffy!"

Luffy blinked sleepily and looked up at Nami with tired eyes before yawning and standing up.

"Why'd you wake me Nami?" he asked blearily, "I was having a really great dream!"

Next thing the crew knew, Luffy was lying in another pile of rubble where the door leading to the storage room used to be.

"Stop Nami!" Usopp cried desperately, waving his arms in a defensive position should the red head divert her anger his way. "You'll tear the whole ship apart if you don't!"

With a growl, Nami turned away from the sharpshooter and stomped back to her room, muttering about idiot boys and hopeless fools. Whether he was rubber or not, her captain was still impossible!

Luffy sat up rubbing his head tenderly and pulled himself out of the scraps of wood that were once a wall, brushing himself off.

"Seriously," Zoro asked catching the boy's attention "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm still the captain and I say we carry on going forward." Luffy replied plainly, not even bothering to look up as he continues to flick small pieces of splintered wood from his shoulders and clothes.

"And our course?" Nami, who had just re-emerged from her room carrying a map asked. It was obvious she was still angry, but being the navigator, it was up to her to set their course.

"Do we have a map showing an island called 'San-da-tei peak'?" Luffy asked slowly, speaking the words carefully to make sure his pronunciation was correct.

"Uhh … I'll take a look" Nami replied, visibly shocked that her captain had actually requesteda _specific _location to sail to. She quickly retreated back to her room, rummaging through some maps, both old and new, she'd purchased since starting her journey. Finally she found what she was looking for and moved back out of the room.

"Here," she replied, jogging back to the group and laying the map out flat against the deck. "It's quite a way – at least a months sailing with good winds and two without."

"Right," Luffy stated, "Then set out a course – that's where we're going."

"Mind if I ask why, Luffy?" Nami asked curiously.

"Shanks once told me a story that someone had told him about the Devil fruit," Luffy explained, a fond smile lighting up his features as he reminisced of good times gone by, "He said that sometimes, for no reason at all, devil fruits would wash up on the shores of that island."

Nami gasped and Zoro's eyes widened, a few crashing noises came from the galley confirming that Sanji too had heard what their captain had just said.

"I don't know if it's true" Luffy admitted "But if it is…"

"…you might be able to get your powers back!" Chopper finished with a hopeful look in his eyes and an excited smile on his face.

"Right." Luffy grinned

The captain watched as each crew member wandered off to do their jobs and pass the day by. As usual, the rush of the fight and the shock had passed leaving them back to normal and ready for another day. For a half a second, Luffy's lips twitched under the strain of keeping up that ever present grin. The boy inhaled deeply, silently so has not to attract any attention. The wind picked up as Nami changed course for their new destination. Worn floorboards under his sandals creaked with the movement and suddenly the young captain found that he didn't really have to force his smile any more. He was a pirate and he was at sea with his nakama on his ship, following his dream. Sighing, he moved as if to run for the ram's head on the ship and blinked as a strong hand gripped his wrist firmly, halting him in his tracks.

Used to still being able to escape with his rubber powers, even when somebody had caught him, Luffy continued to try and run, but much to his disappointment found that he couldn't. He struggled uselessly and grabbed the offending hand with his free hand, fingers digging at the tanned skin trying to pry open the vice-like grip, but to no avail. Finally, he stopped struggling and turned to face Zoro, who had a slightly disturbed, yet amused expression on his face.

"Zoroooo!" Luffy drawled pitifully, tugging his arm for effect, "Let me go!"

"Why don't you stretch and run away?" Zoro asked.

"You know I can't anymore!" the younger teen replied in a whiney voice.

"I know it," the swordsman stated, "But do you?"

Luffy stopped his struggling and turned to face his first mate, confusion washed over his slightly pale features. Zoro's eyes narrowed upon noticing the paler tone to his captains skin and made a mental note to keep watch on the boy, in case there were any after effects to whatever they had done to him in that tent. The swordsman was brought back from his musings at a light tug from the arm he was holding prisoner, followed by his captain's voice.

"Of course I do, Zoro!" Luffy replied, "I would have run away if I could still stretch, and your punch wouldn't have hurt me!"

Zoro visibly flinched when his captain brought that subject up again before pulling Luffy closer so that he didn't have to talk so loud.

"Listen Luffy," the swordsman whispered, caching the boy's attention. "I don't think you realise just how serious this is."

Luffy stayed quiet, waiting for his first mate to explain what he meant. Zoro took the opportunity to carry on, knowing that his captain wasn't one to sit still and listen for too long. He had to get his point across simple and quick. He had to make Luffy understand what danger he was in.

"If anybody discovers that you no longer have your devil fruit powers, they will come after you Luffy." The swordsman explained, making sure to keep his tone stern, but quiet, squeezing Luffy's arm slightly to get his point across. "You'll get both old enemies and new ones, for revenge or an easy bounty, they'll come looking."

"I'm no easy bounty!" the captain huffed, balling his hands into fists and obviously quite insulted by his first mate's words. "I can take care of myself!"

"How?" Zoro asked, deep green eyes narrowing at Luffy's careless tone. "How will you defend yourself Luffy?"

"I'll just kick their asses!"

"_How_?"

"I'll use my Gomu Gomu no-"

"Luffy – you don't _have _stretching powers any more!"

"…oh yeah."

The boy seemed to physically deflate as he was reminded of his predicament and tugged once again at his arm, now wanting to get away more than ever. Why was Zoro doing this? It was stupid. He knew he couldn't do those things any more, he _knew_. He felt the change the moment he'd woken up. Everything had felt so different, like when he'd first eaten the devil fruit and his body had changed to rubber. Back then, things had changed slowly, he hadn't really been all too aware of his body back then, and all he could really remember was being the rubber boy. Why couldn't Zoro see he knew? Didn't he trust him?

Zoro's frown deepened as Luffy started tugging again. He could tell his young captain didn't want to talk; that was just the way Luffy was. He kept everything inside, wanting to remain strong for his crew, never showing a moment of weakness if he could help it. Zoro wasn't stupid though, he could tell that losing something as constant as his rubber powers would affect Luffy more than he was showing. He knew the boy was strong, and he would trust him with his life any day, but Luffy had to understand that things _were_ different now. He _knew_ Luffy was feeling bad right now, he could easily imagine how the dark haired boy was reacting to losing one of his main fighting assets by thinking of what it would be like not to have his arms. Rubber was to Luffy as swords were to Zoro, but sadly, that's all the swordsman could do. Imagine. He couldn't feel for sure what Luffy was, so therefore he couldn't make a sound judgement on how the boy was reacting on the inside. He knew his captain like the back of his hands, had learnt to read Luffy like an open book, but sometimes, like in most stories, the plot would twist and something unexpected would happen. That was what Zoro was worried about. Luffy, though he acted like it, was not invincible. He bled like the rest of crew and could die just as easily.

A sharp tug from the arm in his grasp reminded Zoro that the subject of his thoughts was still in his grasp and starting to get grumpy, but Zoro knew he had to persevere. It was his job to keep Luffy safe and he had to get it through his captain's thick scull that he was now at a big disadvantage and in a lot of danger. Though he was strong, a great portion of his strength and defence had vanished with his powers. He could no longer stretch his arms and use the momentum to create devastating attack, and his body was no longer resilient to bullets and didn't have the protection of his thick rubbery skin. He had a feeling Luffy knew that last part though, after all, he had found out first hand when he'd punched him. Sighing, the swordsman fixed his captain with a stern look, his eyes narrowing slightly and lips tugging downwards.

"Just keep in mind that you wont have your devil fruit powers to get you out of any messes you wind up in Luffy." Zoro warned, giving the thin wrist in his grip a squeeze to try and convey the seriousness of his warning "And try to tone things down a bit. I know you like to stir up trouble, but you have try and keep a low profile. Knowing you that's going to be hard, but you have to try until we get you back to normal."

"I will Zoro!" Luffy replied happily, moving as if to tug away again.

The carefree tone had returned to Luffy's voice and a big grin was plastered to his face making Zoro wonder if his captain had heard a word he had said.

"Luffy-" Zoro started, but didn't have the chance to finish as the boy's voice broke in.

"I know Zoro," Luffy replied the grin quickly falling from his face to be replaced with a serious frown, "I've been a devil fruit user for a long time, I can _feel _the difference"

Zoro blinked before a small smirk slowly slipped across his face and he nodded. Really, he should have known better. Luffy was a happy person, and at times appeared quite stupid, but when it came down to his powers and life-altering decisions, he's learnt that the younger boy really always knew best. It was like he had a kind of second sense when it came to these things. Satisfied that Luffy understood the predicament he was in, Zoro released his Captains arm. So long as he understood, they might just make it through this.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" the swordsman asked as he sat down, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the mast as he closed his eyes.

"Yep!" Luffy replied, smirking at his first mated before turning towards the galley. Breakfast was on the menu and he was _starving_!! Delicious smells wafted out of the open door and the captain reached his arms forward as if to stretch his arm and rocket into the room, blinking in surprise as they didn't stretch. It was such a natural thing for him now, to have his skin stretch, that he used it pretty much all time. Frowning slightly in annoyance, Luffy shrugged, unhindered and made a beeline for the galley, calling out his regular battle cry. "SANJIIIIIII! FOOOOOOOD!"

Sadly, Sanji too had fallen into a routine of the not-so-rubber captain flying into the galley, and without thinking, kicked out, greeting the captain as he usually did with a bone-breaking kick to the head. The cook cringed as Luffy was sent crashing into the mast with a nasty crunch and crumpled to the deck with a thud, groaning and clutching his head. It didn't last long as within a few seconds, he was shaking his head and flashing the blonde chef a small grin to let him know he was okay.

Sanji sighed in frustration, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket, hanging over the galley door and lighting up. This was going to take some getting used to.

**Well, there you have it. Corrected chapter 2. Please let me know if you think its an improvement from the old chapter. Also, any ideas are welcome, as I said before, there may be room to squeeze them in now that I'm extending the chapter lengths. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Stretching Isn’t Just For Battles

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 3: Stretching Isn't Just For Battles**

**Well, for starters, I'd like to thank Treestar and Digitaldreamer for you previous reviews on this fic. I was rereading them the other day and it was you two who really helped me get back in the mood write this again, so thanks so much guys. You offered so many compliments and constructive criticism, and I hope that this fic is now up to a better standard. Also, a special thank you to my slavey Shiru, for your very kind compliments.**

After sailing for a little over two weeks, the crew were starting to run low on supplies. On any normal occasion, they would have to stop at the next island they came across after a week or so, but now, with Luffy unable to stretch his stomach, his appetite had been cut in half. Sanji had been quite shocked at the first meal they'd eaten after they had escaped the shadow pirates. The whole crew had been surprised, including Luffy himself, when he had stopped at his eighth helping of breakfast. Under normal circumstances, Luffy could pack away from 15-20 helpings of whatever may have been cooked up for his meal. This time, however, the young captain had reached over to grab another slice of buttered bread and had suddenly stopped. The crew had fallen silent, their usual banter coming to a standstill as they watched the dark haired boy, who was also sitting unusually silent, his hand slowly retracting.

Sanji had been the first to ask if something was wrong. The cook had seemed surprised with a hint of agitation lingering in his voice. It was obvious he was annoyed Luffy had stopped eating, as he hated nothing more than wasted food, and the meal he'd prepared for his captain's usually insatiable hunger, was starting to go cold. The answer he had gotten however, had shocked him to silence. Luffy had simply told him, that he wasn't hungry.

There had been an awkward silence after that, where the crew slowly started to resume their eating, throwing an odd glance their captain's way as the dark haired teen sat with a confused expression on his face. Once hand was resting on his flat stomach and a small frown marred his usually happy features. Luffy had never gone a meal without finishing everything, and he wasn't too happy about this latest development. There were still so many delicious things he could eat, but his stomach didn't seem to realise that.

Luffy wasn't the only one unhappy. Sanji was in a fixed bad mood for the rest of that day. The cook had had to store the food in containers which were then consumed during lunch and dinner. Luffy knew Sanji didn't like his schedule interrupted, as it was his job to make sure the crew ate healthily and happily. The young captain felt guilty for that. He had tried to make it up by helping out in the kitchen, but after breaking his 14th dish, Sanji had promptly booted him out.

Meals from then on had been a bit of a learning curve for both Luffy and Sanji. Both had to learn what Luffy's new stomach could handle and Luffy had to learn that he couldn't attempt to swallow a plate any more. At times, the air would become tense and the meals would pass fairly quickly, each member of the crew wishing to get away from the awkward moment where Luffy would stop eating and sigh, offering Sanji an apologetic look before claiming that he couldn't eat any more. The chef didn't seem to mind too much, but he was still unhappy about the food that was being left over.

Other than their little food fiasco, they had run into no trouble, avoiding other ships and keeping a low profile on any islands that they may have stopped at to investigate to avoid the discovery of their captain's current state. Luffy had stayed, at the request of his crew, out of sight when nearby ships sailed too close for comfort, though the young captain had been none too pleased with that. He still respected his crews' wishes though and would retreat into the galley for a small snack until the 'danger' had passed. Though the Straw Hats knew they could quite easily fend off enemies, they had decided unanimously that it would be best to keep a low profile until Luffy got back to normal … that was, _if _he got back to normal.

Nami couldn't help but let a sigh escape as she turned her gaze to the clear blue sky to watch the puffy white clouds float by. It had been quite a stressful two weeks, and she was glad for the sunshine so that she could unwind and sunbathe on the deck.

As she lay down on her deck chair beside Robin's, her thoughts drifted to her captain. Peeking an eye open, she glanced over to the rams head where said captain was currently residing and let out another short breath, in frustration this time. It didn't seem to bother Luffy at all that he had lost his devil fruit powers. He was still trying to cause trouble and still running around like a maniac, still demanding meat and still rushing to and from the crows nest (albeit a bit slower now that he actually had to _climb _to get up there) looking for islands. But things just didn't seem right.

The crew had tried talking to him about what he would do if they couldn't find the devil fruit, which was actually a likely possibility. After all, even if Shanks' story had been true, and they found devil fruits washed up on the shores of Sandatei Peak, who was to say that Luffy's would be there? As far as research had gone into devil fruit abilities, only one of each type existed in the world. She had tried explaining this to her thick headed captain, but every time the subject was brought up, the not-so-rubber boy would change it or leave.

Luffy suddenly moved, jumping down from Merry's figurehead and jogging towards the galley. That was sure to spell trouble. Lying back again, the navigator sighed and started to relax under the suns pleasant heat against her skin. All in all, their daily routines had hardly been affected. Luffy was still Luffy, with his ever present grin and endless energy.

A small chuckle escaped Nami's lips as she heard a crash followed by a shout in the galley where Sanji was cooking dinner. From the sounds of things, Luffy had asked if he could help out again and was obviously causing more trouble than help. A gasp escaped her lips as a light gust of wind passed by and her eyes narrowed, focused intently on the horizon.

_A storm,_she thought, _And a big one at that – I had better get the others._

---

"Luffy," Sanji sighed, as he bustled around the kitchen, busily preparing their dinner for that night "If you have to stay in here then you may as well make yourself useful … pass me the spice rack from the top shelf."

"Okay Sanji!" Luffy yelled grinning enthusiastically. Sanji however, wasn't feeling the same excitement.

Luffy had been hovering around the kitchen all morning and afternoon, constantly walking in and out and asking if he could help and if Sanji was being honest, it was starting to bug him. Though he appreciated the fact that his captain wanted to help out, and he knew the dark haired boy was only doing it to try and make up for constantly laving his meals, it truly was tiresome having him around so much. Every five minutes, Luffy would ask the same question over and over and being asked 'is it done yet?' 20 times in a row, really wasn't the cook's idea of fun. He had tried to keep Luffy busy with light chores or simple tasks, but as it appeared, the boy was a walking disaster area. Wherever he went, broken dishes and bent cutlery were soon to follow.

Luffy, oblivious to his cook's distress, ran to the shelf and opened the cupboard looking to the top to find the spice rack. Smirking as he had it in his sights he reached up to grab it only to find it was too high up.

_Not a problem_,the energetic boy thought, _I'll just stretch my arm up there and…_

Luffy frowned as his arm refused to stretch before it finally clicked. He _couldn't _stretch any more. With a pout firmly in place the boy made his way back to the table and slumped down resting his head in his arms, facing ahead and staring at the cupboard spitefully. Stupid cupboard. Why did it have to go and be so high up? When he became Pirate King, he would make it so all cupboards had shelves that he could _reach_!

"Would you hurry up with those spices Luffy!" Sanji scolded, his back still turned on his pouting captain "It's almost time to add them."

Luffy frowned and sighed silently. He had promised his crew that he could take care of himself without his devil fruit powers and here he was not even able to reach a little shelf on his own. The captain slumped further onto the table as his eyes trailed around the room lazily until finally he spotted the pile of empty crates they used each time they docked on an island, to collect supplies. A mischievous grin lit up his face as a new plan formulated in his head.

"I'll get those spices for you Sanji!" he declared

"Yeah, yeah." the cook replied, too busy to take any real notice of his captain as he whisked around the small galley, "Just get a move on will you?"

"Okay." Luffy replied as he moved a crate below the shelf.

He quickly moved to stand on the crate and reached up to grab the spices, only to find them a _little_ out of reach. With a determined look crossing his features, Luffy jumped down, grabbing another crate and resting it unsteadily on top of the first. With a jump he landed on top of both and grabbed the spices triumphantly, waving them in the air.

"I did it Sanji! I did it! Look! I got the spices! I got the … whoa!"

Before another word could be said, the ship rocked violently from a strong wave crashing against its hull. The wooden crates Luffy was standing on swayed dangerously and the captain stumbled back and forth on the boxes, trying to regain his bearings.

"S-Sanji!" he shouted as he almost fell.

"Hold on Luffy – jump down!" the cook shouted back as he tried to steady the crates "What are you _doing _up there anyway?"

Before the captain had a chance to move or even reply, the side of the crate buckled and Luffy was sent hurtling downwards. He reached out, trying to grab something that would break his fall, but found nothing and crashed into the deck. The ship continued to rock violently and Sanji started as he heard Nami calling for him to come and help with the ship as a harsh storm had arisen.

"Stay here Luffy." the cook ordered, wiping his sudsy hands on a dishcloth more out of habit than necessity as he made his way to the door, "The last thing we need is to worry about you drowning right now!"

Luffy watched as the blonde ran out the door, slamming it behind him. His lips twitched downwards in a frown at the chef's harsh tone but quickly shrugged it off. Sanji didn't really mean it when he said things like that, and he knew the blonde was just worried for his safety. Slowly, Luffy raised his prize slightly into the air.

"I got the spices Sanji," he muttered, though he knew the cook couldn't hear him. "Can we have dinner now?"

The ship gave a violent rock and the captain was glad he was inside… but what about his crew? Maybe they needed his help? The storm sounded pretty bad – and he was the captain…

_**Stay here Luffy – the last thing we need is to worry about you drowning right now!**_

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. He _used _to go out and help when there was a storm but now they wouldn't let him! It was like they didn't trust him! He had told them he could take care of himself… but then what if he _did _fall overboard? Then they'd never believe he could look after himself, and he wouldn't be able to stretch to save himself either. After a moment of thought, the captain decided to stay put and released a miserable sigh.

Straining his hearing, he listened to the bellowing voices over the howling wind outside. He could hear Nami barking out orders and Sanji and Zoro spitting insults back and forth. Robin's faint voice was thrown into the mix as she and Nami exchanged a few words and he could barely hear Usopp. The marksman must have been in the crows nest. He wanted to go out and help protect Merry from the storm. Then again, he could always go out if he heard any trouble and besides, the food was in here.

Luffy licked his lips thinking of dinner and sat up, placing the spices on the table next to him. The shouting continued from outside and Luffy strained to hear what his crew were saying. By the sounds and feel of it, it was a pretty bad storm, but they had seen worse. The ship rocked back and forth and with a violent lurch the bubbling stew in the pot above Luffy, which he had been hungrily staring at, shot off the stove and overturned, landing square on the captain's head and scalding him with its boiling contents.

Luffy hissed in pain as he was drenched with the gravy from that nights stew, though refused to cry out. He quickly pulled the huge pot from off his head and placed it on the side, eyes clenched closed in pain for a second before slowly opening and looking around in horror as the juices rolled around the deck, dancing with the Vegetables and meat that had all been in the pot. Sanji's stew!!

Ignoring the angry red hue his skin was starting to take on and the painful stinging, Luffy jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly as Merry gave another jolt and grabbed a serving spoon from the drawer. The captain then frantically stumbled around the galley, doing his best to scoop up what was left of their dinner. Of all the things Sanji hated, the worst was wasting food – that even topped being rude to women! Luffy had already wasted so much of his meals over the past two weeks, he was sure Sanji would get _really_ mad if he let this stew ruin!

After a few minutes, Luffy had managed to collect the majority of the vegetables and meat, though the gravy had slipped through cracks in merry and seeped through the floor. His upper body was stinging from the burns from earlier, but the captain didn't really mind. His crew were more important right now. They would be hungry after the storm cleared up.

With a sigh, he placed the pot back on the stove and moved to sit at the table, waiting for the storm to die down. Barely 15 minutes later, the ship had slowed to a gentle rocking, slightly more so than normal, but far weaker than when the storm was raging. Luffy had been thinking about how to explain to Sanji that his stew he'd worked on all day was gone. Technically it was his fault since he was looking after the stuff in the galley. Letting out another tired sigh, Luffy slammed his head on the table, forgetting once again that he was no longer made of rubber. He winced in pain as his stinging pink skin hit the cool wood and flung his arms to his side when a crash suddenly sounded. The captain cringed, slowly looking up to inspect the damage. His eyes widened when he saw the shattered remains of Sanji's extensive collection of spices and he knelt down, not really caring if the tiny shards of glass pricked at the skin on his knees and fingers, and tried his best to clear up and salvage what he could.

Sanji was gonna be _really _mad now!

---

"Hey, magic-eyebrow!" Zoro called tiredly, from the crows nest "Where the hell's Luffy?"

"He's in the galley, you shitty moss-head!" the cook shouted back grumpily. Thanks to Zoro, he'd lost his pack of cigarettes to the sea. Admittedly, Zoro probably couldn't help the fact that the ship had lurched and he'd been sent stumbling into the blonde, but in Sanji's eyes, it was Zoro's fault. Zoro had bumped into him, which had resulted in him slipping. Sighing in agitation, the blonde realised Zoro was waiting for him to say more. "I told him to stay put until the storm was over."

Zoro climbed down to the deck and walked over to Sanji glaring at him lightly. His head was still throbbing from the kick he'd received earlier. It wasn't as if it was _his_ fault he stumbled. That perverted cook was in the way anyway! Huffing, he forced himself to calm. They had more important things to think about now.

"You sure?" he asked seriously "He might have sneaked out to try and help or see what the storm was like. You know how he is."

"Go check if your so worried, _mother_." Sanji growled, though regardless followed after Zoro as he headed for the galley. "I swear, if he's so much as standing too close to that stew when I get in there I'll-"

Sanji's words died in his throat as he opened the door to the galley and took in the sight before him. The whole place was a wreck! Pots and pans lay strewn all over the floor, there was glass, spilled food – _wasted food_ – all over the place and Luffy was nowhere in sight.

"_LUFFY_!" the cook cried angrily, blazing blue eyes narrowing in fury. What the hell had Luffy been doing during the storm. He had left him in here thinking the boy could at least prepare the galley so that nothing would be damaged. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I'm sorry, Sanji." a small voice spoke from behind the table followed by a tired sigh.

Both Zoro and Sanji glanced to one another before making their way around the thick wooden table so that they could get a better look at their captain. As soon as he saw the boy, Sanji's anger faded. Luffy was knelt on the floor, clutching as many shards of glass as possible in his hands as they scratched at his skin and trying in vain to scoop up what was left of his spices. Taking another glance around the room, the cook sighed. He was only angry because he wanted a cigarette; he didn't have any right to take it out on Luffy. Moving over to one of the cupboards, he quickly grabbed up a broom and walked back over to his kneeling captain. Luffy's head was down, focused on the mess in front of him on the floor. It had occurred to him, that Nami was also going to be angry with him, in the last few minutes. After all, she would be the one that would pay for the new spices, and there would be none left for dinner that night. Blinking as he saw a shadow looming over him, Luffy turned and gazed up at Sanji.

"Come on Luffy," the cook ordered, "You've done all you can. Get up."

The young captain complied, standing up and looking at Sanji with guilty eyes. Zoro moved forward, absently tugging at Luffy's hands to take the glass shards away from him and dump them in the bin. With his hands now free again, Luffy pointed to the pot that had once held their stew and frowned.

"I tried to save dinner, but the juice got away." he admitted, twitching slightly as his burning skin stung form the cold breeze blowing into the galley from the now open door.

"What happened?" Sanji asked, taking in the devastation that had been his kitchen once more. "Why didn't you secure everything?"

"The storm came on too fast!" Luffy defended quickly, trying to squeeze out everything that had happened in the space of 30 seconds it seemed. "The ship started rocking after you left and I wanted to come out and help, but you said to stay here so I stayed. I fell over when the storm got worse and then the pot fell on my head. I tried to save the stew and I knocked the spices off the table by accident and-"

Sanji and Zoro continued to listen to their captain explain at high speed what had happened before finally the words clicked in the cooks head.

"Hold on Luffy!" he yelled "Did you just say the pot fell on your _head_?!"

"Well yeah, but-"

"You mean the pot that had the stew in it? The _boiling hot _stew?!"

"Well … yeah."

"Aren't you in _pain_?!"

"Kinda," Luffy admitted, scratching at his developing blisters and wincing "But that doesn't really matter right now."

Zoro and Sanji took in the sight of their captain, whose skin by now was starting to blister and had turned red. His hair was dripping with gravy and even had a stray potato nestled in its locks. How had they not noticed this sooner? Giving an aggravated sigh, the first mate and cook shared a glance, for once agreeing and each grabbed one of Luffy's arms, earning a quiet hiss of pain from the boy and dragging him outside and towards Chopper.

Each crew member slowly stopped what they were doing as Luffy was dragged past, jogging slightly to keep up with his crewmates brisk paces and hissing out a random 'ow' and 'ouch' ever other second as his scalded skin throbbed from the movement.

"He needs medical treatment." Sanji stated coolly, though in truth his heart was beating like a hammer. How could Luffy just sit there like nothing had happened when he'd been drenched with the equivalent of scalding water? Idiot captain, thinking food was more important than his health…

"What's happened, Luffy?" Chopper asked, taking in his captains appearance and ordering him to take his red vest off as Zoro and Sanji explained before Luffy had the chance to babble out his hasty explanation.

Luffy pouted as he removed his vest to let Chopper take a look at him. The rest of the crew had by now come closer to inspect the damage to their captain and see what had happened. Each winced and grimaced as they took in the burning red skin and big blisters covering his skin.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?" the little reindeer asked for the third time since he had started lathering cream into his captains upper body. Luffy hummed, sitting on the deck to make it easier for Chopper to reach the injured areas and shook his head.

"Nope." Luffy replied slowly, his eyelids closed. It truth his skin was still tingling with small stabbing pains from the burns, but it was nothing compared to what it had been and the cold cream felt like heaven against his heated skin. "Feels nice."

"What were you thinking?" Sanji whispered, suddenly, capturing his captain's attention as he clicked his lighter, obviously wanting to smoke, but not willing to leave to fetch a fresh pack until he was sure Luffy was alright. The young captain's eyes opened again and focused a blank look on his cook.

"What do you mean Sanji?" he asked, eyebrows knitting in mild confusion. "You were outside."

"Why didn't you come and get one of us? Why did you choose some stupid food over yourself?" the cook continued, voice quiet but harsh. He didn't want to sound so angry. Really, he was flattered Luffy would think so highly of his food, even though he already knew the boy loved his cooking. He just wished Luffy would have taken care of himself first, or at _least_ got his skin under some cold water.

"It wasn't stupid Sanji!" Luffy protested, standing up. "It was great! _All_ of your food is great! And besides you said _never _to waste food so I _had _to save it!"

"You're more important Luffy!" the cook shouted back, "Never put my food in front of your health!"

The deck fell silent as the cook and captain stood there facing one another. Slowly, Chopper transformed into his man-beast form so he could still reach Luffy's back and continued to rub the soothing lotion onto his pink skin. He tentatively eyed the cook and captain, ready to run should a fight break out.

"I can do what I want," Luffy spoke after a while, his voice cold, though his face calm. "I'm the captain of this ship Sanji, I decide what's important."

Sanji's resisted the urge to gape at his captain. Luffy had _never _used that kind of a tone with _anybody _from his crew. That kind of tone was generally reserved for _enemies_. It kind of reminded him of the way Luffy had spoken to Nami the night they had found out he had lost his devil fruit abilities. His eyes widened suddenly as the realisation hit him.

_So it is affecting him more than he's letting on, _the cook thought_ After all, Luffy's had his devil fruit powers since he was a kid, it must be hard, and all of us treating him like a baby isn't helping._

The cook sighed silently and stepped back a little to show Luffy he wasn't trying to challenge his 'authority' as captain.

"Your right." he replied calmly "You are the captain,"

"Great observation skills, Princess," Zoro muttered, earning a growl from Sanji.

"Say that again moss-head!" the blonde spat.

"Make me, love cook!" Zoro growled back, one hand moving idly to the hilts of his three swords.

Before another word could be spoken, the two charged at each other and yet another fight between the cook and first mate erupted. Blows were exchanged and insults thrown back and forth, but before long Nami frowned, having had enough of this. Turning to face Sanji, she sighed and quickly relaxed herself, looking as cute as she possible could.

"Sanji," she drawled, batting her eyelashes seductively, sidling up beside the blonde and adding a little more sway to her hips. "It's getting pretty, late and I'm pretty hungry. Did you finish preparing dinner?"

The cook's visible eye burst into a love heart as he immediately stopped fighting in favour of impersonating a noodle, wiggling his way over to Nami. After spewing out several apologies and promising gifts and luxuries for his carelessness in tending to her every whim, the cook dashed towards the kitchen. Zoro sheathed his swords, knowing very well that the fight was over as soon as the woman had spoken. With an irritated grunt he moved to stand beside Luffy, who was now preparing to pull his shirt back on.

"Luffy," the swordsman interrupted "You can't put that shirt back on, it's covered in gravy."

"But I don't have any other shirts Zoro!" Luffy whined before coughing a little and muttering out his next sentence. "It was my turn to do washing today and, I kinda forgot."

"Forgot?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow before snorting, "Yeah right! You just didn't do it!"

"But Washing is _boring _Zoro!!" the captain protested, his voice coming out in a childish whine, "Besides I don't mind!"

"Zoro's right Luffy," Chopper interrupted.

"That makes a first." Sanji muttered, though his comment was ignored as Zoro's only reaction was an irritated twitch of his eyebrow.

"That shirt is probably sticky and will irritate you skin if you wear it," the little reindeer continued, completely ignoring Sanji's comment and once again moving forward to start bandaging Luffy so that his clothes wouldn't irritate his scalded skin. "Your skin is in bad enough condition, so doctor's orders are to not wear it."

"But Chopper, I don't have any others!" Luffy whined, before a grin spread across his face, "I know! I won't wear a shirt at all! I'll be just like Ace!"

"No way!" Nami screamed, grimacing as she watched Chopper bandage her captain. "No offence Luffy, but those blisters look gross and I don't want to be looking at them all though my dinner, even if most _are _covered by bandages."

"Then don't look." the captain replied simply, blinking at his navigators reaction, though squeaked as that comment earned him a clout round the head.

"You're wearing a shirt, and that's final!" Nami stated, huffing in annoyance and glancing at the crew's cook as he emerged from the galley again. "I'm sure one of the other men around here wouldn't mind lending you one until yours is washed, right Sanji?"

"Right my dearest" Sanji answered, not even hesitating as he rejoined the group.

"Idiot," Zoro muttered, "You don't even know what she's asking you."

"I'm sure whatever it is, is reasonable." Sanji cooed, floating around the frustrated navigator "Right my sweet?"

"Sure, sure," Nami sighed, smirking. "I was just saying how you wouldn't mind lending Luffy one of your nice shirts"

"My shirts?" Sanji repeated, blinking in surprise. He hadn't really been expecting that. "Why mine?"

"You don't _mind _do you, Sanji-kun?" Nami drawled, pouting slightly to add that extra affect and resisting the urge to smirk as the chef swooned over her. It really was too easy to manipulate him sometimes.

"Nami-swan is so generous to offer our idiot captain one of my shirts!" the blonde cried happily, clasping his hands under his chin, a goofy grin crossing his face "He can have one of my shirts, in fact he can have _all _of my shirts if that's you wish my sweetest Nami-swan!"

"One will do," The navigator replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

Luffy pouted at not getting his way, but said nothing more. He was happy that the crew were acting normal again, for the time being. Over the last two weeks, things had been too tense for his liking. Though they tried not to, they had been treating him different, with more care and caution and sometimes even avoiding him. Luffy didn't mind though. Soon they would arrive at Sandatei Peak and there they would find the Gomu Gomu fruit and thing could get back to normal again.

Sanji, who had run off to fetch one of his not-so-good shirts for his captain, had by now returned. He tossed the garment to the boy with a look that clearly stated 'wear that, or die, and don't complain about it' before turning and entering the kitchen. The crew soon followed, leaving Chopper and Luffy behind as the zoan finished off his captain's bandages, securing them tightly, but not so much that it would rub against his skin. Once they were fixed, he helped Luffy to get the shirt on, not wanting the boy to stretch too much (no pun intended) lest he should irritate the already fragile skin. The two joined the rest of the crew a couple of minutes later and Robin couldn't help but chuckle as they walked in. The shirt that Sanji had loaned Luffy hung loosely on the slim boy.

"Couldn't you have given him something smaller, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was the smallest thing I had, Nami-san." The cook replied, also blinking at his captain. The boy looked so much… smaller, wearing that shirt. Nami shrugged and turned back to Sanji, ready for her dinner. Luffy's vest would be washed soon enough.

"So, Sanji-kun," she practically purred, "What's for dinner tonight?"

Luffy resisted the urge to cringe at the mention of dinner. The focus was back on what was left in the pot and by the looks of it, Sanji wasn't too happy. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the blonde cook moved over to the stained pot and glanced inside.

"Well, I had prepared a stew," he mumbled out in explanation, "But there was an accident during the storm and the pot tipped."

"Oh," Nami blinked in surprise, she hadn't really expected that, but then, where was all the mess? Glancing around her eyes once again fell on her captain and the pieces of the puzzle slowly slotted together. "Well, I'm sure you could make something nice and quick for us no problem, right Sanji?"

The cook nodded, smiling genuinely at Nami. Luffy continued to gaze guiltily down at the floor. This was his fault really. If he'd have been able to stretch, then he would have gotten those spices down no problem and could have used his powers to steady himself when the ship rocked. Instead he'd tumbled over and hadn't been able to save the stew. Sanji's voice broke him from his guilty thoughts before he could dwell any longer on it.

"Well, the vegetables and meat were saved, so what do you guy's what me to make of this?" the cook asked, raising a swirly eyebrow at the other crew members. "How do you want them? There's no way I can prepare another stew in time, unless you all want to wait."

"It's ok Sanji!" Luffy grinned suddenly, having remembered something he and Ace used to do as children. "Just mash it all together!"

"What?!" Sanji asked in disbelief, eyes widening. "You want me to take my perfectly cooked variety of vegetables and meat, that I carefully and individually prepared, and _mash it all up _into a pile of _slop_?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically, glancing around at his crew as if waiting for their approval on his idea. "Not the meat though, just the potatoes and Vegetables. It's how Ace used to get me to eat anything but meat!"

Sanji remained deathly silent for a few seconds, before finally shrugging and turning back to his food.

"Aye aye captain." he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a utensil from the drawer and began to mash their dinner. Honestly he didn't really mind Luffy's idea, and from the looks of it, neither did the rest of the crew.

The crew sat making small talk whilst waiting for their food. Every now and then, Luffy would glance towards his cook, just to make sure he wasn't mad. He was pleasantly surprised each time to find a small smile on the blonde's face. He didn't know what Sanji was smiling about, but he was glad the blonde wasn't mad at him over their lost dinner. He scratched his head as his scalp tingled slightly, blinking as suddenly the stray potato from before landed on the table. It seemed that it had become tangled in his messy black hair. The crew stared at it in silence for a moment before finally bursting into laughter. The captain happily joined in (after munching on the delicious potato of course), and before long dinner was ready.

Sanji delivered everybody's plates to them with a helping of the 'veggie mash' and some meat. Dinner was over quickly as hardly anybody uttered a word beside Luffy who was happily munching away on his food and before long the captain yawned loudly and said his goodnights to his crew saying he was heading for an early night. Getting up, he made his way out of the room, sandals clopping against the wooden floorboards as he went.

Once their captain was out of the room the crews happy expressions faded, and their tones fell to hushed whispers. They rarely had an opportunity to talk like this, but each knew what the other was thinking.

"He can't go on like this," Zoro muttered, "I know he's strong, even without his powers, but he's trying to ignore the fact that he doesn't have them."

"He needs to realise that he can get hurt a lot easier now." Nami agreed "Just look at what happened today! Somebody needs to talk to him."

"Don't look at me!" Usopp shouted suddenly, before he was shushed by the other crewmembers.

"I'm not really good with words," Sanji muttered "I think shit-head should do it."

"Why me?" Zoro asked, ignoring the insult. "I'm no better with words than you are!"

"But you _are _the first mate!" Nami interjected "It's your job to look out for the captain!"

"Captain-san does seem to listen to you much better than any other." Robin smiled.

"Fine then," Zoro ground out after a short pause, "But only if this continues."

"Right." The crew muttered in unison.

With that agreement, the straw hats started to clear up, completely unaware that their captain had been listening from the shadows. Dark eyes narrowed slightly as the teen sighed silently. His crew weren't going to make this easy for him.

**Well, there's chapter 3 for you. Please don't forget to review. The chapter ength has been greatly improved and I hope the quality has too. Please let me know what you think. Chapter 4 will be up soon, though it may be a little slower than this chapter was. Thanks for reading!**


	4. To Prove He Can Fight

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 4: To Prove He Can Fight**

Robin glanced up from the book she was reading, slim fingers tightening slightly on the hardback surface as yet another loud crash echoed through the air. Bright blue eyes followed the two figures rolling across the deck of the Going Merry, before once again trailing back down to the words in front of her. The morning was clear and pleasant. Strong winds carried them forward at a good pace and overhead the fluffy clouds floated by lazily, blocking out the sun and making the day perfectly cool. The mood on the Going Merry didn't match the weather.

Usopp halted in his retelling of the time when he had 'heroically saved the marshmallow people from a fate worse than death, at the hands of the hot chocolate monsters from the volcano of boiling water', as a particularly loud smash sounded. He gulped as he visualised all the repairs he would have to make and cringed as a cry of pain filled the air, followed by more grunts.

The sharpshooter didn't have long to think on it though as he was ripped from his musings by Chopper, as the little reindeer begged for him to continue the tale. Usopp eyed the doctor as he threw worried glances in the direction of the two wrestling not too far away, before nodding his head. He knew that Chopper wasn't overly interested in the story he was telling (for once), but the sharpshooter couldn't really blame him, as he too was distracted by the fight taking place a short distance away. With his thoughts focused on that, he was finding his hard to create a believable lie. As long as it distracted his nervous friend though, he would continue.

Nami glared at the two fighters, throwing curses their way, every time she thought they were close enough to hear. As far as she was concerned this was a waste of time, a waste of peace and overall, a waste of money; and when it came to money, Nami was one who did _not _like to waste. The navigator knew that she would more than likely be the one to have to help pay for the supplies to repair the ship when they docked at the next island and she did _not _like it. Huffing indignantly as she was blatantly ignored, she headed over to join Robin, plopping down beside the archaeologist with a tired sigh, flinching as the sound of splintering wood filled the air.

Robin offered Nami a sympathetic smile, blue eyes twinkling with amusement as the navigator's distress.

"I believe we still have some left over timber from the last batch of repairs, Navigator-san," she informed, trying to pacify the redhead's building temper. "So I doubt you'll have to pay for any materials."

"That's no it, Robin," Nami sighed, leaning over to watch the two fighting before shaking her head and sitting back again. "It's stupid."

"Maybe," Robin smiled back,

"Maybe?" Nami blinked, "You think something _good_ will actually come of this?"

Once again, the dark haired woman offered Nami one of her mysterious smiles before turning back to her book. Nami sighed, leaning back and folding her arms behind her head. Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought as she gazed at the bright blue sky above, trying to ignore the ruckus around her.

Dark blue eyes watched the cause of all the tension on ship intently. Pulling out a cigarette, Sanji brought it to his lips, not bothering to light it just yet. From his spot in the shade, leaning against the mast he had a good view of the two, watching as they struggled across the deck, crashing into barrels and equipment, but not seeming to care at all. He had announced that lunch was ready over fifteen minutes ago, but with all of the commotion, none of the crew seemed willing to leave their respective spots.

The cook was thankful that he had prepared salads for lunch today (with a helping of meat for Luffy of course), as there was no chance of it going cold or to waste whilst the fight went on. Had it been anything else, the crew would have found themselves in the galley eating if he'd have had to have dragged them there kicking and screaming. Of course, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan could have simply asked him to deliver their salad to them and the cook would have gladly brought their lunch to them. And then, for his generous deliveries and constant devotion, obviously the women would want to reward him with-

The blonde was thrown from his daydream as another loud crash filled the air followed by the sound of some smashing glass and splintering wood. He casually wiped the drool from the side of his mouth, thankful that nobody had noticed, and returned his attention to the fight.

The crew continued to throw sideways glances to the two wrestling across the deck, trying to make it seem as if they weren't worried or interested, and failing miserably. Normally, it was ignorable, with fights between crewmembers such as Usopp and Zoro, Zoro and Sanji or even Sanji and Luffy, constantly breaking out into battles over trifle little things such as food or damage to the ship etc. With fights such as those, the crew could quite easily go about their business, but when it was _Luffy and Zoro_ grappling across the deck, they couldn't help but take notice. It wasn't as if the two hadn't fought before, far from it in fact; but it was a rare occurrence to see them fight for _real_.

It was a simple remark that had started it off. Luffy had mentioned how eager he was for a fight and Zoro, having been given the job (with him being the first mate) of looking after their air-head Captain, hadn't liked the idea of that at all.

"_I can't wait!" Luffy cheered excitedly, as he dashed from one end of the ship to another, leaning precariously far over the edge of the Going Merry. "Can you see any ships from up there, Usopp?"_

_Before the question could be answered, the sharpshooter found Luffy standing next to him in the crows nest and blinked in shock._

"_How did you get up here?" he asked._

"_I can climb you know," Luffy answered, gazing around for any silhouettes on the horizon. When he found none, he leaned further forward before jumping on the edge of the crows nest._

"_L-Luffy! Get down!" Usopp shouted, "You could fall out!"_

"_I always fall out, Usopp!" Luffy replied with a grin._

"_But it'll hurt more now, believe me, I know! I've fallen out on more than one occasion!"_

"_So?" Luffy asked curiously, but then grinned and added enthusiastically, "What's a bit of pain? I'm sure if you can handle it, I can!" _

"_Uh… I guess you're right." Usopp replied, finding he really couldn't argue with that. After all, they were pirates._

_The sharpshooter glanced to his left where his captain stood, grinning, and couldn't help but smile himself. He had been avoiding the boy for a while now and hadn't realised how much he had really missed talking with him. Zoro was okay to talk to, but if he was busy sleeping or training, then he could get pretty grumpy and that was scary! Sanji was always occupied with the ladies, and though Chopper loved his stories, Usopp couldn't help but feel that he related best to his captain._

"_Uh, Luffy?" The marksman asked, rubbing his arm a little nervously._

"_Yeah?" Luffy replied, not bothering to look back as his continued scanning the horizon for any shapes._

"_Can I talk to you?" the long nosed boy asked a little tentatively, wondering what his captain's reply would be. "About losing your powers, I mean."_

"_Not right now Usopp," Luffy replied, running to the other side of the crows nest and raising a hand over his eyes to block the sun. His light flinch at the mention of his powers didn't go unmissed by Usopp. " I'm looking out for enemy ships! I wanna fight!"_

"_But – __**LUFFY**__!"_

_Before the sharpshooter had a chance to finish his sentence, Luffy jumped from the crows nest to the deck below. The captain's name being screamed caught the others attention, and they all turned their eyes to the skies just in time to see their captain crash to the deck below._

_Everybody had winced as Luffy made contact, but opened their eyes again as loud laugh filled the air. To everybody's amazement, Luffy was sitting on the deck where he had landed, laughing as if nothing had happened. He quickly jumped to his feet and made a dash to his favourite spot of the ship so that he could continue to look out for enemy ships when a rough hand stopped him in his tracks. Luffy stared at the hand for a few seconds before his eyes trailed to the muscled and scarred arm it belonged to, and as soon as he spotted the black bandana tied around said arm, he smiled._

"_Hi, Zoro!" the captain chirped._

_Zoro however did not seem so enthusiastic. By now the whole crew had come up on deck to see what the commotion was about. The swordsman frowned at his captain, before releasing the arm he held captive and looking Luffy in the eyes to get his attention; Luffy looked straight back._

"_Luffy," Zoro said slowly, trying to hold his energetic captains attention. "Even if there were any enemy ships, you know you can't fight them."_

"_Why?" Luffy asked, not sounding too amused at that 'order' from his first mate. "I can take care of myself!"_

"_We've been through this before," Zoro continued, seemingly unfazed by what his captain had said, "We have to think of the best interests of this crew as a whole, and without a captain we are no crew. You can't fight, Luffy, it's your job as captain to-"_

"_It's my job as captain," Luffy interrupted, "To __**be**_ _captain. That means __**I**__ make the decisions, and I've decided that I want to fight in the next battle."_

_"Luffy, that's not-" Zoro started, but was interrupted once again by his captain._

_"Captain's orders." The boy stated plainly before turning away. Zoro clenched his hands into fists, grinding his teeth together angrily. Why the hell was Luffy being so childish? Admittedly yes, he did act childish, playing with Chopper and Usopp and getting excited easily, but this was just being stupidly stubborn._

"_Luffy!" Zoro shouted, trying to get his point across, "You're in no condition to fight!"_

"_I don't care!" Luffy replied angrily, "__**I'm**__captain, so __**I'll**__decide what happens!"_

"_What's with you?" Zoro asked suddenly. "Why do you keep throwing your authority in our faces?! You never used to!"_

"_I never __**used**__ to because I never __**had**_ _to before!" Luffy shouted back, eyes narrowing "You all trusted me!" _

_"We still __**do**__ trust you!" Zoro protested "But things are different now!"_

_"What's so different?!" Luffy asked, "So what if I can't stretch any more? You're all treating me like I'm gonna break if someone __**looks**__at me for too long!"_

_Both men stood there for a few seconds in silence, Luffy's chest heaving in anger, before finally the younger boy spoke up again._

"_Why do all you keep treating me like a baby?" he asked, squaring up to Zoro, "Nothing's different!"_

"_**You**__ are__different, Luffy!" Zoro replied heatedly, "You're not made of rubber any more!"_

"_But I'm still Luffy! I can still play, I can still fight and I still eat meat! I'm still me!"_

"_You can play and you can eat all the meat you want, but on my watch you'll do no fighting." Zoro replied, his voice clearly leaving no room for argument._

_Luffy gave no reply and the swordsman turned away, obviously stating that the conversation was over. Luffy however, had other ideas._

"_You can't stop me."_

"…_what?"_

"_You can't fight and look after me at the same time," Luffy stated "So next time there's a battle, I'll just join the fight anyway."_

_Zoro's eye twitched. Luffy had just __**said**_ _what the problem was, and hadn't even realised. The crew were worried __**because**__ they couldn't_ _fight and look after the captain at the same time. The swordsman smirked, realising that indeed, they were treating Luffy like a baby that needed looking after. He knew they shouldn't, but they didn't know what Luffy could do without his rubber powers, and they weren't really willing to risk it. The swordsman's smirk widened as he realised now would be a perfect time to put the plan into action. _

"_Ok then, captain," Zoro smirked, "Next island we come to, we'll test your fighting abilities, speed etc, and if they are what you say they are, you can join in the fights. You have to prove to me you can fight first though, got it?"_

_Luffy frowned slightly, but nodded. That seemed acceptable. He didn't see __**why **__he should have to do that, but if that's what they wanted, then that's what he would do. Zoro turned, and once again began to walk away._

"_I'll prove it to you now!"_

_The swordsman barely managed to dodge the fist aimed at his head in time and quickly stumbled to the side, turning to glare at his captain._

"_I will __**not**_ _fight you when you're at a disadvantage." He stated plainly._

"_What would be the point of fighting __**with**__ my powers if I want to prove to you I can fight _without _them?!" Luffy shouted, exasperatedly, "I order you to fight me right now! That's an __**order **__from your __**captain**__!"_

_Having said that, said captain leapt forward once more throwing punch after punch which Zoro had to admit, he was having a hard time dodging. After a few minutes Luffy stopped and turned to stare at is first mate._

"_Fight me now," he stated calmly, "And I'll __**show **__you I'm fine."_

_Luffy launched into another attack when his first mate didn't reply. Zoro continued to dodge his captain attacks, but before long, his eyes narrowed. This truly was the only way. The swordsman leapt away from Luffy to gain some distance before removing the three swords from his side and gently placing them on the deck. Luffy watched, panting slightly as his first mate glanced once more to the swords to make sure they were safe before turning around and without warning, charging back at Luffy and tackling him to the floor._

"_Fine!" he yelled, "If this is the way you want it, we fight this like men! No weapons no powers!"_

"_Good!" Luffy shouted back, throwing Zoro from on top of him and rushing forward. The crew watched as the two began to exchange blows._

Sanji glanced from one to the other and then back again. He brought his lighter to his lips, burning the cigarette to life and sucked in before breathing out and releasing the smoke with sigh. Those two bone heads really were going to kill each other if this fight didn't tone down soon. It was getting quite serious now with each blow aimed to hurt with a little more force than really necessary in a friendly test of power. Though the cook wanted to intervene, he knew he couldn't. This fight was between first mate and captain, and Sanji being the cook was outranked by both.

Though it may not seem like it with all the insults thrown around, every crewmember knew their place and ranking on the ship. No matter how many times they would argue with their captain, or in Nami's case, beat him to a pulp, they still took their 'positions' very seriously. As far as authority went, as to be expected, Luffy always made the final decisions; whether it was location or battle, it was his choice and he would be the one to make it. When he wasn't around, Zoro would take over as a 'temporary captain' until he was back or could once again make the decisions. Situations such as those occurred generally after battle, when Luffy was unconscious. However, at this moment in time, since the fight occurring on deck was between the two said people, there really was nothing any of them could do.

It was easy enough to try and split them up, but every member of the crew respected one another enough to know things had to be sorted out in different ways. When Luffy was being difficult about something, Zoro was usually the one to sort it, and if the first mate's words didn't get through, this was how things usually ended up. However, only one little detail was different his time. Luffy wasn't rubber.

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke, narrowed blue eyes watching the two as the fight continued. He didn't know why he and the rest of the crew were so worried. They all knew deep down Luffy could take care of himself, but the thought of Luffy showing one moment of carelessness, one silly moment where he might possibly forget his powers weren't there, lingered in the back of their minds. Maybe tomorrow somebody would point a gun at their captain, and like he had always done, Luffy would stand there and take it. It was hard to think about. Luffy was the thing that tied them all together and broke the tension between them whenever it would arise. Without him, he didn't know if he'd still be on this crew. He still cared about everybody else, but without Luffy, things just wouldn't be the same. He certainly never would have joined the straw hats in the first place were it not for the straw hat boy.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the dark and gloomy thoughts, Sanji moved to the side of the ship, tossing his cigarette over the railing. He idly noted a few cracks and a lot of chipped paint, making a mental note to tell Usopp about it later With an audible sigh, he stuffed his hand into his trouser pockets and moved over to Nami and Robin.

The two women looked up from their quiet chat as he approached.

"Nami-san, Robin-chwan," the cook greeted, though it notably lacked his usual enthusiasm. "Would you like anything to drink before your lunch?"

"No, thank you Cook-san," Robin replied with a polite smile, inclining her head slightly in appreciation before turning back to the book she had been reading before Nami had joined her.

"No thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami replied with a frustrated sigh. Sanji nodded and moved back to the galley.

Eventually, after another hour or two, the crew had had to move on from staring at their captain and the first mate duke it out to keep up their daily routines. Sanji had moved on to cook dinner (leaving Zoro's and Luffy's lunch in the fridge), Nami had returned to her map drawing and course plotting, tanning on the deck when she found she couldn't concentrate over all the ruckus. Usopp had mumbled something about improving the range of his slingshot before disappearing below deck after lunch and Robin retuned to the book she was reading before the fight had started. Chopper had locked himself in with Nami when she was making her maps (with her permission) so that he didn't have to listen to the battle still raging outside, and when she had gone out onto deck, the little reindeer and had scurried to join Usopp below deck.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two battling fell to the ground, side by side, panting hard. Several heads poked out of closed doors and even Sanji stopped cooking to peek his head out from the galley. The deck was eerily silent after such a long period of noise and the crew shuffled awkwardly, waiting to see what would happen.

Luffy and Zoro glanced sideways at one another before returning their gazes to the sky. A couple of minutes passed before their panting subsided into heavy breaths and Sanji decided now would be a good time to get a word in.

"You done now, shit-heads?" he asked casually, taking a drag of his cigarette. Though his appearance betrayed none of his feelings, inside, the chef's heart was thumping in his chest, waiting to see how either of the men before him would react.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty cook." Zoro snapped between deep breaths, turning blazing green eyes up at the blonde.

Sanji couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at those words, and to be honest it didn't really matter. He'd never been so happy to receive an insult from his moss headed rival and none of the crew was looking at him right now anyway.

"Wanna make me, seaweed-head?" the cook replied, though the crew could tell there was no real threat behind it.

Before Zoro had a chance to reply, Luffy stood up and started dusting himself off. The swordsman (deciding now was not a good time to fight with that stupid cook), followed suit and before long both were standing face to face, looking as if the fight that had transpired over the last hours had never happened. Their breathing was clam, if not slightly deeper and their faces serious as they held the others gaze.

"I told you I could fight." Luffy stated, bluntly. "So do you believe me now?"

"I believed you all along Luffy," Zoro replied with a smirk, "But I don't really think you did."

"Huh?" the dark haired captain replied intelligently, blinking in surprise. He hadn't really expected that answer.

"I know you can fight without your rubber powers, and I know you're strong, but I also know that you've had your powers for a _very _long time." Zoro explained steadily, his smirk never faltering. "You needed to test your limits without them. I have to say I'm impressed."

"So… you just said all of those things, so that I'd fight you on purpose?" Luffy asked, disbelief etched into his features.

"Exactly," Nami stated, smiling a little sheepishly as Luffy's eyes darted her way. "We all agreed the other night that we couldn't protect you forever should the worst come to worse and you… can't get your powers back,"

The navigator paused, waiting to see if Luffy would give any kind of physical reaction to that, but when he didn't she slowly continued.

"So we thought it would be best to test out what you could do without them before just letting you rush off into battle." She explained, shrugging slightly. "Things got pretty tense though, eh?"

Luffy blinked and then blinked again, taking in what his crew were telling him.

"So, you were all giving me those looks and avoiding me to… wind me up?"

"Exactly," Usopp grinned, "We knew that you would hold back if you knew it was just a test against one of your crew. We know how much you care about us, and believe me, we know you can still do some heavy damage and hurt any of us, so we had to make you think that giving your all would be the only way to prove to us that you could take care of yourself."

Luffy was silent for a moment. Slowly, almost cautiously, he cautiously looked from one crew member to the next, not really knowing what to say. His crew… his friends… no. His _family_… They were only trying to help him after all. For the first time, Luffy looked closer into each member of the crew's eyes and saw that they didn't think any less of him. They were just trying to protect him.

With a relieved sigh the captain smiled brightly and asked the question that had been niggling in the back of his mind.

"So … did I pass?"

"No." Usopp stated bluntly. The marksman was promptly beaten to a pulp by Zoro and Sanji as Chopper chewed half-heartedly on his leg, spewing curses. When the commotion died down, all eyes turned to Zoro, awaiting the answer to Luffy's question. The swordsman smirked.

"You passed with flying colours."

With a whoop, Luffy jumped into the air and started cheering, bringing smiles to the faces around him. It was the happiest the crew had seen him since this whole ordeal had started. He had continued to smile and cheer and play as usual over the past weeks, but the laughter never reached his eyes. It was good to see Luffy happy again, even if just for a while.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" he grinned, "I'll be careful – I promise!"

With that said, Luffy continued bouncing around deck and jumped into the air once more, landing on a wet patch of the deck where the waves had splashed. The slick water sent him skidding into the railings of the Going Merry, and if not for the spare arms of his archaeologist to stop him, he would have gone straight over into the ocean. The captain grinned sheepishly as he was hauled onto his feet.

"Okay," he stated, letting out a chuckle, "_Now _I'll be careful – I promise!"

And with that, he returned to his celebrating. All the tension that had built over the last weeks seemed to die instantly as the rest of the crew watched. More than one of the crewmembers joined their captain in his laughter and things finally seemed to be back to normal. After a short moment of catching his breath, the dark haired boy turned to Sanji and with a wide grin bounded over to the cook.

"SANJIIII!" he all but screamed, "Where's my lunch?!"

Sanji laughed, for once, happy to hear that cry from Luffy. Satisfied that things finally seemed to be back to normal, he slung his arm around his energetic captain's shoulders.

"C'mon captain," he smirked, "Lunch has been ready for ages and it's almost dinner time… you too seaweed." he added as an afterthought. As much as he and Zoro argued, it was his duty as a cook to make sure everybody aboard the ship was fed. He would never deny another of his crewmate's food.

Zoro grunted, ignoring the insult so as not to ruin the good mood, and followed his captain. As the trio neared the galley, followed by the rest of the crew, Sanji slung his other arm over Zoro's shoulders. Needless to say the swordsman was shocked. Was Sanji being _nice to_ _him_? Before he had a chance to think about it, the arm around his shoulders tightened around his neck, holding him back from the galley in a chokehold. A quick glance to the right confirmed that this was the case with Luffy as well.

"What's you're problem, love-cook?!" Zoro choked, as tried to pull away from the cooks arms, but found it difficult as his body was tired from the fight he'd had.

"I want _food_, Sanji!" Luffy agreed, "Let me go!"

"Ladies first idiots!" Sanji snapped, holding the two back as Nami and Robin casually strolled into the galley, nodding their thanks to the love-struck chef.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami purred.

"Thank you Cook-san," Robin added.

Sanji released his captives as his body turned to mush, and he gushed over the two women for what seemed like the millionth time. Zoro rolled his eyes and slung his arm over his captain's shoulders earning a wide grin from the boy, before leading him into galley behind the lovesick cook.

"You okay, captain?" he asked casually, though his tone was hushed.

"I am now," Luffy replied, grinning. "But next time, just talk to me, okay? I hated the way you guys were acting!"

Zoro glanced sideways at the boy to see the grin firmly in place. Maybe things would be okay after all.

**Well, there you have it. Apologies for taking so long to get this one out, but I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. I'll try to get chapter 5 out sooner. Don't forget to review!**


	5. A New Discovery

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 5: A New Discovery**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter! I haven't seen many of the old reviewers of this fic. I guess I left you waiting too long and you forgot about me, eh? Lol. Sorry about that. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out asap.**

A loud sneeze echoed through the men's cabin followed by a series of chesty coughs and a long sniff. With a miserable sigh, Luffy shifted in his hammock and groaned as he felt a headache coming on. The others had suggested he should sleep on the couch, but he had refused. What difference would it have made anyway? He was just as comfortable in his hammock, and the couches were usually where Zoro and Chopper slept.

Zoro eyed his captain from where he lay on said couch and twitched slightly as another long sniff sounded. A telltale shift from the other end of the room alerted him to the fact that Sanji was awake as well. It was the sneeze that had woken him. Though he could normally sleep through anything, his body had been trained to recognise different noises at different times of the day. Though he could sleep through a sneeze during the day, when the sound would be normal, the noise in the dead quiet of night accompanied with the moaning and groaning of his sick captain left Zoro wide awake.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, his gaze trailed away from Luffy to stare at Sanji. The swordsman noticed that the cooks focus was on the boy coughing in the hammock above him as he was sprawled across the floor, his blanket in a tangles heap around his long legs. Obviously, Luffy's coughing had given him a restless night too.

The young captain had started to show signs of sickness early the night before, and though the signs were there, none of the crew had paid it much mind. After all, this was Luffy, and Luffy _never _got sick, right? _Wrong!_

By early the next morning, Luffy had woken the entire male crew with such a forceful sneeze, that he had been lurched from his hammock straight onto Usopp below, who had ended up in a screeching flailing mess. Usopp's noise had set off Chopper, who instantly leapt up, latching onto Zoro's face. The swordsman had then proceeded to stagger around the room, trying to peel the glomping reindeer from his head, and had ended up treading on Sanji, who had been sleeping on the floor. Needless to say, all hell had broken loose which had inevitably drawn the attention of a very, _very_ angry navigator. Five whacks to the head later, found all the boys on their knees in front of Nami, apologising; ever the amusing sight to Robin, who had blossomed a air of eyes to see what all the commotion was about and if her nakama were in fact okay. Really, she shouldn't have expected much else.

The incident had been ignored, as none of the crew had actually realised it had been Luffy sneezing that had started it all. The day had continued on as normal, with the crew defending their breakfast. Sanji had even discussed an idea with the crew that would make things feel a little ore 'normal' again, and it had worked like a charm. He had simply piled less food onto Luffy's plate and a little more onto the rest of the crews, so that the captain was still hungry when he finished and would attempt to steal their food. Luffy hadn't been informed of the idea of course, as it would defeat the purpose of the idea. All they wanted was to put their captain at ease a little, even if it was with something as silly as a plate of food. Usopp had to admit, he had never been quite so happy to see several slices of bacon missing from his plate, but had quickly forced a frown, rebuking his captain, as he always had done in the past. This of course, had resulted in a flurry of protests as Luffy grinned heartily before snapping out a hand and pinching a little more food – from those he could reach at least!

Everything had seemed perfectly normal and after breakfast, the crew was just a little bit more relaxed, seeing the genuine grin on their young captain's face. But by lunchtime, things weren't quite normal.

Sanji had been quite shocked to realise, as he served up the crew's lunch, that Luffy hadn't come to bother him for a snack since breakfast. It was true that the boy's appetite had dropped, but he had still asked for a snack each day as usual. Sanji didn't really know whether it was out of habit or actually _wanting_ the food, but he had refused the boy each day as usual. He knew Luffy wouldn't stop simply7 because he had been refused. Wiping his hands clean and moving the plates over to the galley table, the cook moved outside and called the crew in for lunch.

As per usual, the ladies were in first (Usopp and Chopper having been forced back by a kick to the head), but when no meat calling blur of red flashed by, Sanji couldn't help but blink in surprise. He called for lunch again, this time specifically calling for Luffy, but once again received no reply. This had of course attracted the crew's attention, and they had started to stand up from their delicious meals in order to find their missing captain. Sanji had quickly put a stop to that. Muttering that thy should eat he wandered from the galley, briskly walking around the ship, his heavy footfalls thudding against the worn wood as he searched for Luffy, presuming the boy had fallen asleep.

He hadn't been far off, as he did indeed find Luffy napping in the men's cabin, though the cook had instantly known something was wrong as he'd approached. The boy's features were flushed, and resting a pale hand on the young captains forehead, Sanji tutted at the temperature. Luffy had stirred at the cool touch and blinked up at Sanji blearily before yawning widely and asking if it was lunch time, his voice thick with sleep. Sanji hadn't really expected anything else, and so nodded, grabbing Luffy's elbow and helping him up, steadying the boy as he swayed a little.

After a few seconds, Luffy seemed to regain his energy and quickly scampered up the ladder to join the rest of the crew for lunch. Sanji followed, and after a quiet word with Chopper, started eating. Lunch progressed as normal, and though Luffy obviously was feeling a little under the weather, he didn't show many signs, eating with as much gusto as usual. Afterwards, Chopper had given Luffy a quick check up and rummaged through his small pack, handing over some small tablets (as Luffy was terrible with taking medicine) before telling him to rest in bed for the rest of the day. Anybody who knew Luffy, knew he wasn't the type of guy to lie in a bed all day. Instead the not-so-rubber boy had run around deck all day and fished as normal, spending the quiet hours of the evening after dinner sitting on Merry's figurehead and gazing out at the horizon. Even as the sun set, leaving a nippy chill to the air, the boy stayed there. It wasn't until his mind started to fog with sleepiness that he retired to bed. The next day had been the same, and though Chopper protested, Luffy continued on as normal, even when another of the grand lines storms had struck the Going Merry, which had resulting inevitably in him being sick now.

Shifting onto his side, so that he could keep an eye on his captain, Zoro's eyes narrowed as a bunged up whine escaped the boy's throat.

"Hey," he called softy, "You okay?"

A quiet sniffle and an affirmative grunt from Luffy caused Zoro's brow to crease in concern. Normally, if Luffy was awake and found out one of the others was, he would jump at the chance to try and get them to talk or play with him until he was tired enough to go to sleep again. Quite obviously, now, he wasn't feeling up to it, and that meant he was _really _sick.

"You sure?" Sanji called quietly from the floor, propping himself up on his elbows. Obviously he had noticed too.

"Mhm," Luffy replied quietly through a stuffy nose, sniffing once again to try and clear it, "Fine."

From that one word, the cook could tell that Luffy had a blocked nose. That was most likely the reason he couldn't sleep.

"You can tell us if you don't feel well you know, Luffy." Usopp whispered form the hammock below Luffy. He too was worried about his captain. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why, I, the great Captain Usopp-sama once had the deadly virus of-"

The sharpshooter didn't get a chance to finish as Sanji spoke up, breaking off his lie before it even had a chance to start.

"What do you say captain?" he asked, climbing to his feet and brushing down his shirt. "You feeling up to a midnight snack?"

Luffy blinked in the darkness for a second. Sanji asking him if he wanted a midnight snack? Was this a dream? But then again, what if Sanji was teasing…? The cook didn't usually tease about food, but it could still happen! But then again, a midnight snack sounded pretty good right now…

"…really?" Luffy asked uncertainly, easing himself up onto his elbows to blink at Sanji. "But you said that we could never-"

"Well you're sick, and you're keeping me awake you asshole," Sanji cut in, not bothering to slip his shoes on as he headed for the ladder. The night was very quiet and he didn't want to risk waking one of the ships women. "So get up and eat, and maybe you can fall asleep and let the rest of us eh?"

Though the cook's words were harsh, his tone was gentle, betraying the worry he felt for his captain. He knew it wasn't uncommon for people to get sick, but when it was Luffy and the boy wasn't running around deck or getting excited about food, you couldn't help it.

"Okay Sanji." Luffy replied finally, sitting up and sliding out of his hammock, dropping to the deck with a light thud.

Zoro chuckled lightly at how Luffy pronounced the cooks name with his stuffy nose, and reached out to grab Luffy's shoulder as the boy swayed a little unsteadily. His skin was hot to the touch and Zoro frowned. It was probably another reason he couldn't sleep. After waiting a few seconds to gain his bearings, Luffy moved after Sanji and the boys made their way above deck to the galley. Under the moonlight, Zoro found it easier to see and for the first time noticed that Chopper, too, was awake.

"Warm milk sound okay to you lot?"

Collective nods were his answer except for the swordsman who lagged behind muttering something about manly men not drinking milk, and having his share of rum instead. Sanji rolled his eyes but did not comment, knowing for sure that a fight would come from it. Nami would not be too happy if he disturbed her beauty sleep.

They made their way to the galley and to their surprise found the two women of the crew looking back at them from the table with mugs of steaming coffee in their hands.

"What are _you two _doing up?" Zoro asked agitatedly.

"What are _you lot _doing up?" Nami snapped back.

"Ah, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji cried, grabbing the hand belonging to the finger pointed in their direction, "Why did you not come and get me to prepare you a midnight drink, if that's what you desired?"

"Sanji," Nami relied sternly, raising an eyebrow at the swooning blonde. "I'm not going to come into the men's cabin, in the _middle of the night_ and wake you up, just to make me a drink!"

"But Nami-san," the blonde gushed, "It would have been my pleasure – no! My privilege!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and sat back down at the table. The rest of the crew followed suit as Sanji prepared their drinks. The silence was comfortable, only broken every minute or two by a quiet yawn. Before long the drinks were ready and the crew sat quietly, contemplating in the rare silence aboard the ship. Noting Luffy trembling slightly, Sanji grabbed three blankets from one of the storage cupboards, draping the first two over Nami and Sanji before moving over to his captain and resting it across the boy's shoulders.

"Thanks Sanji," Luffy muttered as he sipped at his drink before coughing slightly and snuggling into the warm blanket.

"No problem." the cook replied sitting with the rest of the crew.

"It took longer for me to feel cold or hot when I was made of rubber," Luffy muttered after a while, staring at the table in thought. "I kind of miss it."

When nobody replied, Luffy's head lowered slightly. The crew noticed and shot quick glances at one another. They had not wanted to pressure Luffy into talking about the loss of his devil fruit abilities, and so had been waiting for him to open up by himself. When he had begun to talk, they had waited patiently for him to continue, but it seemed the captain was unwilling to without some kind of response from them.

"I'm interested to hear your views on your condition Captain-san" Robin commented quietly, breaking the silence and effectively bringing everybody's attention to the sniffling boy who was sitting, unusually quiet among them.

"Well, my nose is kinda stuffy like that time ace stuffed a toilet roll up there when I painted his face with those permanent pen things, and my head feel like somebody's playing drums with it." Luffy mumbled, causing Robin to smile in amusement.

"I think Robin was talking about how you don't have you're devil fruit powers any more Luffy." Usopp whispered.

"If you don't mind my asking," the archaeologist added as an afterthought, not wanting to overstep any boundaries and make her captain return to his silence.

"Nah, its okay" Luffy replied with a shrug, "It's just kind of weird is all."

A wide yawn escaped from the captain's mouth and the others couldn't help as small smiles crept onto their faces. Sometimes, despite his enormous strength, courage and determination, Luffy really could be cute and childlike.

"Weird how?" Usopp asked curiously, as he took another sip of the milk Sanji had prepared.

"I guess I… _feel _more." The young captain replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to figure out a way of explaining it.

"Feel more?" Sanji asked, obviously confused, "Couldn't you feel before?"

"Well, yeah… but being made of rubber makes your body durable and tough against anything really physical" Luffy explained, "So whenever you guys touch me now it kind of, _tickles_, I guess, and when I touch stuff I can feel it more."

"So, you're more sensitive?" Chopper asked, making mental notes for later analysis. None of them really knew what had actually happened to Luffy, and for all they knew it could only be a matter of time before any other symptoms started to show. The little doctor would do his best to prevent that though.

"I guess so." Luffy replied seemingly uninterested, "It hurts a lot more than normal when I get hit now – but nothing I can't handle!"

Each crew member noted the quick recovery Luffy made there and inwardly winced. It seemed that they mollycoddling had Luffy's defences up when it came to his confidence and strength.

"So your whole body is more sensitive to physical interaction," the little reindeer asked, humming in thought "That would be natural, I suppose."

"It's no big deal." the raven haired boy insisted, looking at his doctor with sleepy eyes and a tired smile. "I mean after I ate the rubber fruit, things kind of became numb and nothing that hurt before really hurt any more. Now that I'm not rubber any more, things feel normal, and I guess I'm just not used to normal."

A few laughs echoed around the room at that and a small grin lit the captain's face. The crew were silent afterwards just enjoying one another's company. It was very rare for Luffy to elaborate on anything, let alone his feelings, and rare moments like these were to be taken seriously.

"So what's our plan if we don't find the devil fruit at Sandatei Peak?" Nami asked quietly. She didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere, but the subject had to be approached some time.

Luffy remained quiet for a while, though a look of concentration was plastered to his face.

"I guess we'll…" he started, but trailed off in a hum. After a while he sighed and slumped forward in his chair, eyes half lidded with his head resting on the table. "I don't know," he mumbled, "My heads full of fluff."

"Fluff, eh?" Zoro questioned, his lips twitching upwards. They could all easily tease Luffy on that one right now, b8ut from the look on his face, they could tell he was too tired and done talking tonight.

Once again the silence lingered, with only the quiet slurping as the crew sipped at their warm drink. A loud bunged up sniff from Luffy's direction caught Sanji's attention and he smiled as he remembered and old trick he'd learnt a while back.

"Hey, Luffy," he called softly, "Come here a minute."

"Huh? What for?" the boy asked curiously.

"I just remembered some _magic _I learnt a while back," the chef said, his voice full of mock awe as he rolled his eyes, "Just come here, idiot. I'll fix your nose."

"My nose?" Luffy asked, blinking in interest now as he lifted his head from the table, pushing himself up and clutching his blanket as he moved over to the chef.

"Yeah," Sanji nodded, moving over to the cupboard and rummaging around for what he needed. "I have some special spices here that we used to use on the Baratie whenever one of the chefs got sick. It doesn't cure the sickness but it does wonders for a stuffy nose. After all, what's a chef if they can't even smell their own cooking?"

Luffy grinned and Sanji pulled the spices out of the cupboard, moving over to the worktop and setting to work on blending the spices together. When it was done, a thin paste was left and the blonde quickly reached two fingers in, swiping a glob of it up and smearing it between Luffy's upper lip and nose.

"There," the cook smiled, "That should do it."

A moment passed, the rest of the crew watching in interest at the small interaction, before finally Luffy took a deep breath in and sighed in relief.

"Ah, thanks Sanji!" he grinned, "That's much better!"

"C-Can I take a look that?" Chopper asked warily, not wanting to offend Sanji in any way, "It could be used in medicinal practices."

"Sure." Sanji replied, handing the crushed herbs and spices to the little doctor. "I could write down what I used if you like?"

"Thanks Sanji," Chopper smiled widely, "That'd be great!"

Sanji nodded and started to clean up the small mess he'd made.

"Hey!" Usopp cried suddenly, his lips bordering on a pout. "Why didn't you make _me_ any of that stuff when _I_ wasn't well?!"

"Because you're not the captain." Sanji replied with a smirk.

Usopp huffed and quickly set to sulking and once more the room fell silent. This time, it was Nami who broke the silence.

"It's your own fault you know…" she stated, looking Luffy in the eyes calmly, "Getting sick I mean."

"But I was only trying to help!" Luffy protested, as another yawn broke free.

"You know better than to come on deck when there's a storm." The navigator frowned "Without your rubber powers, if you're tossed overboard, you can't save yourself!"

"But it was really bad!" Luffy argued, "You needed my help!"

"But you fell in the water Luffy!"

"Zoro saved me!"

"But what if none of us saw it happen?"

The captain remained silent, and Nami knew she had won. She glanced up and saw Zoro glaring daggers at her but she just glared straight back.

_Typical thick headed idiot!_She thought heatedly, _He always sides with Luffy whether he's right or wrong! _

The navigator felt a headache coming on and sighed again. That fall earlier had been a little too close for comfort for all of them. They'd almost _lost _Luffy that time!

_The wind howled loudly, over the crew's calls, and the rain slapped across the deck in thick sheets, spraying in all directions as it followed the ferocious winds lead. The Straw Hats struggled against the harsh winds as their ship rocked violently from side to side. If they couldn't get it under control soon, it would capsize for sure._

_Zoro tightened his grip on the mast which had been cracked, almost snapped, by the strong winds. He was the only one besides Chopper, who was currently struggling with the helm, who had the strength to do so and so was stuck, unable to help the other prepare the rest of the ship._

_The storm had been sudden, picking up in a space of seconds. Luffy had been told to go below deck for his own safety since he no longer had his rubber powers to save him. As expected, the captain was not happy about that. It wasn't really very surprising when he had re-emerged only minutes later to help out._

_A growl escaped the swordsman's throat as he struggled to maintain his hold on the mast, but the rain and wind were against him and he found his grip loosening against his will. The wood was sliding against his calloused fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel the splinters cutting their way deep into his hands as he tightened his grip, but ignored it. That was nothing. If he let go now the mast would fall straight onto his captain, who was helping Nami secure the items on deck, and as first mate it was his job to keep Luffy safe – not squash him under a giant stick of wood! With renewed determination, Zoro squeezed his fingers against the mast with all his strength, forcing the sliding wood to a standstill. For now it was under control._

"_Come on you shitty cook!" he shouted angrily, teeth grinding as he almost slipped forward on the slick planks under his feet. "Would you move your ass and get things sorted?! I can't hold onto this forever you know!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can, you stupid fucked up seaweed" Sanji yelled back, blinking the pelting rain from his eyes as his hair whipped around his face. "Not all of us can sit back with the cushy job of holding the mast during a storm you know!"_

_Though most of the cook's words had been lost to the harsh winds, Zoro didn't really care. He could see the look on Sanji's face and that was enough to get his blood boiling. Just a little longer and the worst would pass and then he would teach that love-cook a thing or two. Maybe if he dropped the mast a little to the left it would fall on Sanji instead?_

_Minutes passed and slowly the storm started to let up. Waves crashed into the side of the ship and Zoro stumbled from side to side. One violent wave was all it took and the next thing he knew his hands were free again. The next moments seemed to pass in slow motion. He looked up to see the mast falling; a fleeting thought crossed his mind of how mad Usopp would be when the storm had passed. His eyes trailed to the path of the mast and to where it would land and there stood Luffy and Nami. Zoro's eyes widened and he tried in vain to call out for them, running in their direction. Luffy caught sight of it first but by that time it was pretty much too late. With a hard push, Nami stumbled to the side and fell away from the danger she had been oblivious to moments before. Luffy jumped away, barely avoiding the hit._

_And then he started to fall._

_Things seemed to slow down even more and Zoro's body felt numb. He vaguely noticed the calls from Sanji as the cook struggled to maintain control of the sails but all he could focus on was getting to his captain who had, in an attempt to get away from the impact of the mast, jumped backwards, and off the end of the ship. _

_Finally a splash that seemed all too loud in the chaotic atmosphere sounded, Luffy's form disappearing into the roiling waves, and everything seemed to speed back up. The wind was still howling and the ship was still rocking, but Luffy was gone, swallowed by the choppy waters that seemed to have blackened from the lack of sunlight._

_Without a second thought Zoro dived in after him, searching for the telltale red vest that would alert him to where his captain was. After what seemed like an eternity of swimming in the murky depths Zoro finally brushed against cold skin and instinctively grabbed onto whatever he had found, resisting the urge to sigh in relief as Luffy's straw hat came into view. With desperate motions, he swam to the surface, breaking free and gasping for air. In the last minutes, the storm had finally started to subside, and was thankful for the slightly calmer water. He looked down at the unconscious bundle in his arms and finally let out that sigh as he realised Luffy was breathing and kicked his legs hard, pushing them both through the waters and back towards the ship. He tightened his grip on the shallow breathing boy and waited for them to help him up._

_As soon as he was back on deck, he laid Luffy onto his back, hovering over his captain as worried eyes made sure nothing was wrong. After making sure he was going to be okay the swordsman sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration and turned his gaze to the sky. That was very, very odd. He'd have to tell Chopper about what had happened later._

"Sorry Nami," Luffy mumbled quietly, as he moved to rest his head in his hands.

"So you should be!" Nami replied heatedly, her anger rising as the memories of Luffy falling overboard assaulted her mind again. "You could have been killed!"

"He was only trying to help – and he saved you!" Zoro defended.

He knew Nami was only angry because she was worried, but she still had no right to shout at Luffy like she was, and by the looks of it, the captain didn't seem in the mood to receive such a lecture at this moment in time.

"But he should have stayed below deck where it was safe!" Nami argued.

"Last time I checked Luffy was the captain!" Zoro argued back, "So that means what he says goes on this ship!"

"Come on Zoro, you know what he did was reckless!"

"Almost _everything _Luffy does is reckless!"

"Exactly my point!"

"But he's still our captain!" Usopp interjected, suddenly feeling very protective of their unusually quiet captain.

"And what did he get out of it?" Nami snapped, "A near death experience and a cold!"

"But-"

"Why don't all of you try to keep it down," Sanji interrupted quietly, as he lit another cigarette, "If you don't you're going to wake him." he added gesturing to Luffy.

All eyes turned to their captain, only to find him sleeping on his arms rested on the table. Nami sighed and reached out, gently brushed a lock of black hair from over his nose that was obviously irritating him.

"I'm just worried guys." she admitted.

"We all are, Nami-san." Sanji replied.

The crew fell silent and before long decided to return to their cabins. Sanji eyed his snoozing captain before looking at Zoro.

"You're going to take care of him?"

"It's my job isn't it?"

The cook grunted and Zoro moved to pick up Luffy. The boy grumbled but didn't wake as he was taken back to his bed. As he placed Luffy securely on the couch and tucked him in, Zoro found, remarkably, that he wasn't tired any more and so made his way back on deck. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see the rest of the crew.

"I thought you were all going to bed" he muttered as he moved to lean against the railing facing out to sea with stern eyes.

"I though _you _were." Sanji replied coolly.

Zoro grunted but didn't bother replying; his thoughts were on more important things. After a moment of brooding, the swordsman decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere just _thinking _about this – he had to consult the others.

"Oi" he stated flatly gaining everybody's attention "Come here, we need to talk."

"Like I'd want to talk with you moss-head." Sanji replied, though there was no venom in his voice. The insult was spoken more out of habit.

"It's about Luffy." Zoro added as an afterthought, and suddenly the crew were interested, even Sanji with a grumble moved closer to hear.

"What is it?" Chopper asked "Did something happen when you put him to bed?"

"No, he's fine."

"Then what?"

"It was when he fell in the ocean today," the green-haired man continued, "Something was off."

"Like what?" Sanji asked, one swirly eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"His body; it wasn't heavy."

"So?" Nami asked, but it seemed that Sanji had noticed something she hadn't.

"What do you mean it wasn't heavy?" the cook asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "It's always heavy! Like pulling a fucking 10 ton weight out of the water…"

"Well it wasn't." Zoro stated, "I don't know, but I think he's lost the curse completely."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, now interested.

"I mean, I don't think Luffy will be paralysed in water any more." Zoro elaborated "I saw him struggling before he went under. He could _move_ in the water."

"Why hasn't he said anything to us?" Chopper asked.

"I don't think he knows," Zoro replied "But I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could try and get him to swim."

"But what if you're wrong?" Chopper protested.

"Then I'll be there to bring him back up."

"I think it's a great idea!" Nami grinned, "Luffy would love that!e could all show him how to swim!"

"I think Captain-san would appreciate that" Robin added with a smile.

"So it's decided then." Usopp smiled. Nami nodded and smiled back.

"See you guys tomorrow then," she smiled as she walked away, followed shortly after by Robin.

Chopper yawned loudly which created a chain effect and before long the boys were making their way back to their own cabin.

Morning came quickly and most of the straw hat crew were up and about earlier than usual, awaiting the moment they could tell their captain the plans for the day. It seemed that things weren't going quite as planned though, for by breakfast time, Luffy had yet to surface form the cabin.

"So… how long are we supposed to wait for him?" Sanji asked, agitatedly.

"He's the captain," Zoro replied, "So he can sleep as long as he wants."

"I'll get him," Nami smirked, "LUFFY! BREAKFAST!"

The crew instinctively grabbed their plates and pulled them closer, but when no thieving hands came their way they relaxed a little with confused expressions on their faces.

"I'll go see what's keeping him" Zoro muttered, "Probably tied himself up in a knot in his sleep again – last time it took me _2 hours _to get him untangled!"

Zoro's voices faded away and then disappeared as he left the galley and walked towards the men's cabin. Everybody remained silent not bothering to remind the swordsman that Luffy _couldn't _tie himself in a knot any more, and waited for the telltale cry of food that they knew would come. But it didn't. Instead the steady footfalls of their swordsman could be heard as he made his way back to the galley. He opened the door and moved to sit back at the table with the others.

"So?" Usopp pressed, "Where is he? Don't tell me he's still sleeping!"

"Actually, yes," Zoro replied, a calm expression on his face as he took a bite of his breakfast. "Luffy said to eat without him, because he doesn't feel well and wants to stay in bed."

"You're kidding, right?" Sanji gaped as the cigarette fell from his lips. "Luffy miss a meal? _Luffy?!_"

"Actually," Zoro drawled, standing up and making his way back out the door, "He just lost a meal. He's being sick right now."

In less than 10 seconds the crew had made the mad dash to the men's cabin to check up on their captain, almost trampling Zoro on the way. When they arrived their hearts went out to their poor boy. As they walked in, he had just stumbled out of the bathroom and as soon as he saw them a weak grin lit up his tired features.

"Hey guys," he muttered with a tired, scratchy voice "What are you doing here? I told Zoro to tell you to have breakfast without me – I'm fine, really!"

By the way he was swaying the crew seriously doubted what their captain was telling them.

"Alright Luffy!" Nami ordered, "Back to bed! Now!"

"Huh?" Luffy's grin fell, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You just need your rest if you want to do the activity we're planning tomorrow"

"What is it?" Though it was more toned down than usual, the crew could still hear the excitement and curiosity in their captain's voice

"It's a surprise!" Usopp smiled, "But you have to rest or you won't be able to take part!"

"Oh… okay then!"

With that said Luffy yawned, stretched and smiled a weak smile before slumping backwards in a dead faint. The straw hats blinked once and then twice before Sanji spoke up.

"You could've gone to you're bed first, idiot." he muttered.

Hours passed and soon the night time rolled round. After being in bed all day, Luffy seemed much better and before bed Chopper gave him the all clear. The crew were hardly surprised that Luffy had made yet another of his amazing, spontaneous recoveries – they had seen it enough times to be used to it by now.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Like we told you the last 10 times," Sanji muttered angrily form his hammock, "If we tell you, it won't be a surprise! Now Go. To. **BED**!"

"Okay Sanji."

Ten minutes passed.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"ARGH!"

Zoro laughed from the couch, glancing over at his annoying captain. Even if Luffy was keeping him awake, at least he was annoying the hell out of that stupid love-cook; besides, him acting this way was just another sign that he really was okay.

**There ya go! This chapter has pretty much doubled in length, so I hope you like the changes! Don't forget to review! All it takes is one good review and I'm inspired to write more! Thanks again!**


	6. Training

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 6: Training**

**Hey guys! Apologies for this one taking forever, but I'm telling you, this chapter was **_**screaming **_**n00b!! Needed a **_**lot**_** of work. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out though, and as always, chapter length has increased. I actually had to cut this one in half because it got too long! Hope it was worth the wait. A few completely new scenes were added too!**

By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon, signalling the start of another new day, Luffy was already up and about. Clad in his pyjamas with his usual wide grin in place, the dark haired boy glanced around the room, eyeing each of his sleeping crewmates excitedly. Surely they would wake up soon and they could start the mystery activity they'd been talking about…?

The young captain waited… and waited… and waited. Finally, with a frustrated whine and a rather large pout gracing his lips, a slim hand reached out intent on shaking his first mate awake. Suddenly, the limb froze, finger twitching and dark eyes widening as Luffy recalled how tired the crew must be after him keeping them all up last night. He'd had plenty of rest over the two days he'd been ill, not having to do anything but lie in bed. Plus, it was only early – couldn't have been past 5am!

_If I wake them up now, _the pouting boy reasoned, eyebrows knitting, _they might get angry and not do the mystery activity!_

That would be terrible! With a wise nod the captain of the Going Merry retracted his hand and crept back over to his hammock, picking up his folded clean clothes for the day before moving over to the ladder. Glancing back at his snoozing crew once more, he smiled widely, thanking them silently before clambering up. It was still very early, leaving him plenty of time to do what he wanted.

Luffy sighed slightly as he climbed up on deck, his bare feet slapping softly against the worn wood of Merry. The morning was fresh, chilly, but not overly so. Just right. Smiling softly, the dark haired boy walked over to the railing, leaning against the paint-chipped wood and running his fingers over the rough surface, giving it a soft pat. Leaning forward, the young captain lazily watched as the sun slowly rose into the air, eyes half lidded in boredom. Watching the sunrise was nice, but it would be better with people to watch it with you. Throwing an almost longing glance back to the men's cabin, Luffy sighed again, giving the railing one more pat before heading for the bathroom. A bath sounded good right about now.

With his clothes held loosely in his hands, the not-so-rubber boy made his way back below deck to the small bathroom. Closing the door behind him and proceeded to fill the tub, quickly stripping down. He gazed at himself in the mirror shortly as he passed before turning away with a soft glare. Shaking his head to clear it, the teen made his way for the tub, climbing in with a gentle sigh, the hot water coming up to his waist. He quickly set to work on scrubbing up, eyes following his hands movements almost curiously as his skin tingled and sometimes even stung under the pressure applied. It was odd, for Luffy, having known his body so well, to suddenly feel so different. Running his hands along his arms, gently at first and then firmer, he tested the feeling, trying to understand this new body of his. Sighing almost silently again after a few more minutes, he gave up, lying back and simply enjoying the bath. It wasn't really deep enough, but being alone, he had to play it safe. Letting his eyes slide closed, he simply allowed his mind to wander, to forget about his worries and troubles for a few minutes.

---

He didn't know how long he's dozed for, but when he opened his eyes again, Luffy found the water cold and his skin unfamiliarly pruned. Pursing his lips slightly, he clenched and unclenched his fists, shivering a little at the feeling. Slowly he pushed himself up, stretching a little before climbing out of the tub, eyebrows beetling in confusion for a second before shaking his head.

From the silence of the ship save for the familiar creak of wood as Merry rocked along the waves, Luffy deducted that it was still pretty early and the crew were still asleep. Satisfied that he still had enough time to carry out the task he's had planned, the straw hat captain smiled and made his way up on deck.

Dressed in his usual red shirt and blue jean shorts, Luffy moved over to the mast, flipping forward as he did so until he was in a balanced handstand. Taking a moment to study the soft swaying of the ship, Luffy stayed still, breathing deep, and eyes closed. Soon, however, feeling confident enough to continue, he bent his arms low, his nose almost touching the ground before pushing them straight again, repeating the process and counting aloud and he started his training with press ups. Usually he would go through a routine like this when he woke up early enough before returning to bed.

Keeping his breathing in time with his push ups, the young captain took note of how much more of a… _strain_ it was to keep it up at a steady pace after a while. With his rubber body, he had a sort of 'spring'. It really was kind of cheating, but even with the amount of control he's had over his rubber appendages, Luffy couldn't help the reaction as his arms became weaker and his body felt heavier to the struggling limbs. Like the rubber they were, his arms would simply give him a little 'bounce' upwards, completing the push up. The boy knew when that started happening, it was time for a different training method; sit ups maybe. Now though, there were no rubber arms pushing him back up, just the familiar burn of overworked muscles, struggling to keep at what they were doing. He kept it up though, relishing the burn, knowing he was only making himself stronger.

Idly, Luffy wondered what his crew would say if they knew of his early morning routine. It wasn't that he minded them watching him train, but he really preferred to do it alone, so that he could focus more and not be tempted to play or eat instead. That was a tough job in itself! There were times when one or two of the crew would wake up and walk out on him, but he was always able to play it off as either a trip to the bathroom, morning boredom and curiosity, or raiding the galley (though the last one did tend to get him a kick to the head).

After another ten minutes, the dark haired boy lowered himself back down onto the deck into a sitting position, panting slightly, a thin sheen of sweat giving his skin a slight shine. Making sure that nobody had yet stirred, he proceeded to carry out some stretches, loosening his muscles for further training. He hadn't really had a chance to train since the loss of his devil fruit ability and so it was a welcome feeling when his muscles started to burn again. With a wide grin, he continued his exercises, push ups, sit up, stretches, punches, and kicks; going through he motions. Ace had taught him to fight long before his devil fruit consumption, and so just because he had lost it, it didn't mean he was any less of an opponent.

A frown creased his face as he performed several attacks, at the thought of meeting Ace without his devil fruit powers. Would Ace be mad? Would he want him to get his powers back? Ace had only been 10 when Luffy had eaten the devil fruit – would he treat him any different now, like his crew had?

Luffy shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts; after all, this just wasn't like him! He was Monkey D. Luffy – rubber boy with the biggest grin and happy attitude! With a sigh the boy smiled; he wasn't really rubber any more and he wasn't always happy. The smile grew as he thought of his crew sleeping in their cabins; as long as they were with him he would be happy and could get through anything. Nodding in determination, he set back to training, losing himself in the exercises and simply enjoying the feeling.

---

Sanji was the first to wake, and had stumbled sleepily from his hammock, rubbing lazily at one eye before taking note that something was wrong. Having slept in this room for months on end with the same people, ones senses become finely tuned to the norm. Zoro's snoring, Luffy's snoring and shifting, Usopp's sleep-lies, Choppers sighing. It was all a regular part of a rhythm played out every morning. And yet today, there seemed to be a part missing. Glancing around the messy cabin, his eyes locked on the absent hammock his snoring captain would usually be occupying. Frowning slightly, he stormed for the ladder. If he found so much as one _scrap_ of food missing, rubber or no, that kid was getting a kick to the face.

Keeping his footfalls light, Sanji planned to catch the teen in the act, what he stumbled across however, what _not_ what he expected to see. Blinking in surprise, he let a proud smile cross his face, simply leaning his elbow against the deck and keeping his footing on the ladder.

---

Zoro blinked groggily as he woke and glanced around the room. Noting the absence of both the shitty cook and the captain, he frowned slightly. It wasn't unusual to find Sanji up so early but Luffy tended to be one of the last up rather than the first.

As he climbed out of his hammock, Zoro spotted Sanji's pant-clad rear stationed on the ladder, and pulled a face, not wanting to have to see that at all let alone at this hour. His eyebrows knit in confusion, crossing his arms over his chest. Just why the hell was the cook just _standing_ there anyway?!

"Oi, shitty-cook," he muttered sleepily, "What are you doing?"

Startled by the sudden, noise, the cook almost fell, righting himself at the last moment and turning a glare on the sleepy Marimo. Raising a finger to his lips in a typical sign of silence, he motioned for the swordsman to come closer. Zoro frowned, but not sure what was going on, complied. After all, they could have been boarded, though that was unlikely considering Robin was on watch.

When he was close enough, Sanji motioned for him to climb the ladder, shifting to that there was enough room for the both of them. Zoro's frown deepened further. Maybe the pervert cook has been possessed? Sighing, he climbed up beside him.

"What?" he muttered gruffly, albeit, quietly.

"Hey moss-head," the cook whispered, sounding almost excited, "Take a look over there and tell me if I'm seeing things or not."

Zoro's curiosity peaked and the first mate craned his neck a little, eyes widening as he saw the subject of Sanji's interest.

"Is he training…?" the blonde whispered.

"I think he is." Zoro smirked.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day he did something that wasn't fun or games." the cook admitted.

"He was probably bored." Zoro reasoned before his eyes narrowed a little in thought. "Or, maybe losing his added rubber strength is getting to him and he thinks he needs to train more."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Sanji stated lifting himself up fully and walking towards Luffy, who still had yet to notice his two spectators. Zoro followed shortly after.

The blonde stood behind his captain, who was by now breathing his harsh pants from the effort of his training. He tapped him on the shoulder slightly and the boy quickly spun around, obviously startled. Both were shocked by the ferocity and intensity in the boys eyes before the brown orbs quickly softened to the gentle look Luffy usual gave people as he saw who was there.

"Yo… Sanji…" Luffy panted, lifting a tired arm to wipe away some sweat gathering on his brow. "What's up?"

"Just wondering why you were up so early, Captain." The cook replied, taking in the younger boy's appearance.

Luffy pondered his answer for all of a second before he decided to come clean.

"I'm always… up this early…" he stated, still panting quite heavily from regulating his breathing.

At this comment, Zoro piped up, snorting slightly.

"You're not." he protested, "You're always the last up – even after me!"

"Yeah," Luffy replied with a nod, finally having caught his breath. "That's because I get up early, do my training and go back to bed."

"Why not just train of a daytime like Marimo brain?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the indignant 'oi' from Zoro at his less than favoured nickname.

"I just didn't really see a reason to tell you." Luffy answered truthfully, blinking blankly at the two.

"So you don't tell us that you like to train in the early mornings," Zoro smirked, "But you bug us to death when you want to show us a shell or rock that you found?"

"I only show you the _cool _shaped ones Zoro!" Luffy protested, his lips bordering on a pout. "Like that one I found that looks like Sanji!"

Zoro sniggered at the memory as the blonde ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Whatever Luffy… I'm going to start breakfast."

"Yosh, breakfast!" Luffy cried happily, obviously having worked up an appetite. "With meat!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Luffy?" the blonde sighed exasperatedly, "Meat is _not _for breakfast."

"But there'll be meat right?"

Sanji sighed.

"Yeah."

With a shake of his head the cook moved away, heading up the stairs towards the galley and soon the telltale sounds of breakfast being prepared filled the air. Luffy turned away from the galley door to face his first mate and smiled.

"So, why do you never train with me?" Zoro asked curiously. Not that he minded or anything, no. he was just curious.

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged, smile still in place as he wiped the sweat from his body with the towel he had brought. "I guess I thought it would make you guys feel better."

"Make us… feel better?" Zoro asked, completely confused by his captain's logic. Nothing new there. "How so?"

"Well, if you don't see me train and always see me strong, then you'll think I don't have to work to be that way and stuff." Luffy explained with another shrug, eyebrows beetling in thought. "So then you'll think I'll always be that strong and you won't worry when we get into fights and battles."

Zoro blinked once before breaking into a smirk. It was rare to see this 'smarter' side to Luffy. The captain that was thoughtful and sensitive. As always he was looking out for his Nakama first.

"I think it would make them more comfortable if they saw you train." Zoro admitted, heading to collect his weights so that he could start his own morning routine. "That way they would see that you're making yourself stronger than you already are."

Luffy seemed to ponder this for a while, before a huge broke out onto his face and he nodded.

"I never thought of it that way before!" he laughed, seemingly feeling a lot happier. "From now on I'll train with Zoro!"

The swordsman smirked, stretching before heading over to the railings, lounging in the shade the mast provided, for a nice nap. He normally slept in later than this but the absence of two crew members had disturbed his sleep, and so the swordsman was now ready to compensate. Not five minutes passed before the light footfalls of his captain moved towards him. Zoro ignored it, keeping his breathing even and relaxed, eyes closed. Seconds later an annoying jab to his midsection almost made the green haired man squeak; of course, he'd never admit that. Strong men like Zoro didn't squeak after all. Trying his best to ignore it, he forced himself to relax his tensing muscles, though that was a little difficult with that ever so annoying poke persisting in its actions. Before long, the swordsman could no longer take the almost rhythmic jabbing and cracked an irritated eye open.

"What is it Luffy?" he asked gruffly, shoving the boys arm away from him and opening both his eyes to glare.

"What are we doing today?"

Zoro smirked as he turned his head to look at his captain. Recently, carefree moments like these were cherished. Things had been so tense and high strung lately, that 'normal' moments were something to exploit and enjoy.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he teased, smirking widening, "We can't start until everybody's awake anyway."

Luffy whined, earning a light chuckle from his sleepy swordsman, and was about to protest when Zoro spoke up.

"Why don't you go and bother that bastard in the galley?" he asked casually, "After all, breakfast should be ready by now."

In the time it took to blink, Luffy was gone, heavy, stomping footfalls sprinting across the deck towards the galley. Zoro grinned in self-satisfaction. Sometimes it really was too easy to trick his none-too-bright captain.

Before long shouts echoed from the galley and Luffy came flying out from the open door, landing on the deck and skidding a few feet, letting out a soft groan as his skin stung from the wood-burn. With a rub to the back of his now sore head, Luffy stuck his tongue out in the direction of the galley and started sulking, bottom lip jutting out and arms folded across his check, looking like a 5 year old that had been told he couldn't eat any sweets before dinner. His sulking couldn't last long though, as all the commotion had stirred the remaining crewmembers. Groggily, they made their way up on deck.

"Nami!" Luffy greeted enthusiastically, as the orange-haired woman walked out of her cabin followed by Robin.

"Hey Luffy," Nami smiled back, stifling a yawn. "Looks like you're back to normal."

"Yep!" Luffy agreed as he puffed out his chest. "As strong as ever!"

Nami held back a giggle at Luffy's childish behaviour. She could help but laugh outright at what happened next though. Usopp was none too please at being woken by loud crashing and stomping, and as he walked past his puffed up captain, poked him in the stomach. There wasn't a single person on the crew that didn't know Luffy was tickling there, and with a slight flail, the teen's proud stance deflated.

"Hey!" Luffy protested grumpily, "I was showing Nami how strong I am!"

"I already know how strong you are Luffy," Nami smirked, "Since when have you had to 'show' me? Now come on, I think breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" Luffy repeated, blinking owlishly. His eyes then widened and a huge grin spread across his face "SANJIIIIIII! FOOOOOD!"

And with that he was gone.

Nami followed at a slower pace with Robin (having just come down from the crows nest), Chopper and Usopp, but before any of them even reached the galley, Luffy came flying back out, nearly crashing into all of them. Like before he skidded across the deck before coming to a stop and sitting up with a pout on his face. Nami's widened eyes arrowed into slits as she stormed towards the galley and through the open door. Sanji was going to be sorry.

"Ah! Nami-san!" the love cook cried as she entered, oblivious to his impending doom, until he received a rather sharp glare in return that was. "Is something wrong Nami-swan? Has somebody upset you?"

"Why yes, Sanji" Nami smiled sweetly in return before the smile twisted into a frown. "_You!_"

"W-What?" Sanji reeled back, blinking in shock, "What did I do?"

"We all agreed to take it easy on Luffy from now on, and what do you do? You kick him halfway across the ship!"

"But Nami-san-"

"You know you're out of order Sanji!" Nami shouted and the cook quietened.

The rest of the crew were silent and not even a peep escaped their lips – not even a jeer from Zoro, and then when Nami realised that none of them, not even Sanji, were looking at her. She spun around only to find Luffy with a blank expression on his face. Opening her mouth to explain, she was cut off before she had the chance.

"Everybody," Luffy spoke, soft but commanding, "On deck _now_."

Without a word, the crew complied, Chopper clinging to Usopp's leg, watery eyes watching Luffy as Nami bit her lip, shrugging Sanji of as he moved to guide her. Zoro simply crossed his arms, staying where he was seated, but now fully awake and Robin leaned against the mast, watching Luffy with thoughtful eyes.

When everybody was settled, Luffy crossed his arms, a confident smile coming to his face.

"Sanji," the boy called, "Come and stand opposite me."

The cook frowned, curious as to what Luffy was doing, but did as he was told. When Luffy was in this kind of a mood, there was no arguing.

"You're not gonna make me walk the plank, are you captain?" the cook joked half-heartedly. Luffy laughed loudly in response, easing the tension in the air by a fraction before his confident look returned.

"Nope," he replied, "I want all of you to watch, ne? You're not allowed to look away, okay?"

The words were spoken softly, and asked like a question rather than an order, though the importance in it was clear.

"Now," Luffy grinned, "Sanji, kick me."

"…eh?" the cook noised, eyebrows beetling in confusion, "Kick you?"

"Yeah." The captain nodded, "Hard – like you normally would."

"But-"

"That's an _order _Sanji."

"R-Right."

With that said Sanji's leg swung out, only to be caught by Luffy, seemingly without effort.

"You're holding back – and I said like you normally would."

"But Luffy-"

"No buts Sanji - in the face at full strength."

Luffy's voice was calm. The blondes blue eyes searched for any reason why Luffy would be doing this, why he would make such a display, and that was when he noticed. Luffy was looking slightly past him. Luffy was looking at Nami. The realisation dawned. Luffy wanted to prove to her – to the crew – that he wasn't glass. He wouldn't shatter if he was roughed up a little. Nami had doubted his strength, and in doing so had questioned her faith and trust in him. Luffy had to show all of them, and Sanji was a part of that. An odd sense of pride swelled in the cook's chest and he nodded curtly before tapping his show on the deck. Without warning, he slammed his leg forward, connecting with Luffy's jaw and sending the boy hurtling across deck and almost over the railings.

The crew were silent as Luffy raised himself back up on shaky legs. The kick probably wouldn't have affected him as badly as it did, had he defended, but had to show them. He wasn't a baby that needed to be coddled and protected. He was their captain.

Wiping away the blood trickling from the corner of his lip, the dark haired teen grinned.

"See Nami?" he called, "I can handle Sanji's kicks just fine. Just as good as Usopp or Zoro, ne?"

Nami nodded meekly, having realised shortly after the demonstration started that it was she he was proving a point to. Apologising quietly, she blinked her eyes angrily at the tears wanting to spill over. Biting her lip, she looked up as Luffy walked over to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, "I just needed you to know."

"I know," Nami muttered back, shaking her head. "I'm just worried Luffy."

The captain flashed his trademark grin once more at his navigator, and she returned it with a small smile. The tension in the air evaporated and the crew breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"So," Sanji asked, casually. "Who's up for breakfast?"

Needless to say, pandemonium broke loose.

---

Breakfast, like most mornings on the Going Merry didn't last long. Petty squabbles broke out over stolen food and Nami wrinkled her nose at the boys eating habits as Robin smiled mysteriously, looking for the world as though she enjoyed the spectacle (which was most likely true).

After breakfast, the crew had made a joint effort to clean the galley together, so that they could move onto their discussion of the days plan. The jobs were completed before long, though would have been competed sooner had Luffy not initiated a sponge war by tossing a sopping wet cleaning sponge at Usopp. The marksman had swiftly dodged, leaving the sponge to collide with the back of Sanji's head. The resulting beating had been graphic, but Luffy was delighted to note Nami had simply shaken her head and continued sipping her coffee.

Upon finishing, the crew settled round the table.

"So Nami," Zoro smirked, setting the plan into action. "Where's our next destination?"

Nami's eyes widened as she realised that was her cue. They had planned out last night how they would surprise their captain with their idea and it was Nami's turn to act her part.

"Well," she replied, smiling back at the swordsman mischievously "I was thinking that with all the tension lately, we could all use a break. We're sailing in clear and fairly shallow waters considering we're approaching an island, nothing important, deserted as far as I know."

"Not a bad idea," Usopp grinned, jumping at the chance to get a word in, "How does that sound to you Luffy?"

"I don't know." Luffy frowned, causing the rest of the crew's mouths to fall open in shock. Luffy was usually the type of person to jump at a chance like this.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to get to Sandatei Peak as soon as possible."

Recognition dawned on the crew as they realised that once again this was to do with their captain's loss of his rubber abilities. They exchanged glances before a small smile crossed Robin's features.

"That's a shame." the raven haired woman hummed, "I suppose that means that we won't be able to carry out the activity we've been planning then…"

Luffy seemed to perk up at the mention of the mystery activity he had been so looking forward to, and leaned forward on the table.

"How come?" he asked.

"Well," Robin replied with a smile "The activity has to start from dry land, and since this is the last island we'll be passing an island before Sandatei, then this will be the last chance."

The captain seemed to think about what he had just been told, before he leapt out of his seat and pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

"I have an idea!" he proclaimed.

Eyebrows rose and glances were exchanged.

"That so?" Zoro asked, a smirk tugging at his lips as the crew curiously waited to hear what their captain had decided.

"We'll all have a holiday on the next island and do the mystery activity there!"

"Great idea captain-san." Robin remarked, chuckling quietly

Unanimous agreements followed and Luffy grinned, glad that he had come up with such a great idea that his crew liked.

"Yosh!" he cried excitedly, practically bouncing in anticipation. "I'll take watch!"

With that, the dark haired teen was gone, Chopper hot on his heels with an excited squeal, and the crew laughed softly amongst themselves at their captain's gullibility.

"Well, I'd say that went well!" Nami smiled.

"Nami-shwan was so wonderful!" Sanji cooed, wiggling her way with a fresh cup of coffee for both her and the ships archaeologist.

"It was only because I, the great _captain Usopp_, was here!" Usopp bellowed, but quickly withered under Sanji's intense glare. "…N-Nami helped too…"

"Hn," Robin noised, a small frown on her face as she took a delicate sip from the coffee cup.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Nami was the first to speak up.

"Something wrong, Robin?" she asked, blinking curiously.

"I suppose not," the black haired woman sighed, her eyes closing in thought. "It's just…"

The crew waited anxiously to see what Robin had to say.

"…I think it would have been better as a musical."

Several face-plants followed as Zoro laughed loudly at the archaeologists words. Today was going to be an interesting day.

**Not one of my **_**longest**_** chapters, I know, but I wanted to expand the swimming scene quite a bit, so had to cut it there. Hope you enjoy!! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Swimming

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it's finally done. I know it's a bit shorter than normal chapters, but you could either wait another 2 weeks for another 500 words, or have it now ******

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 7: Swimming**

It wasn't long before the island Nami had mentioned was in plain sight. Luffy bounced around in excitement as Merry drew closer. They set anchor a little way off shore, and departed in the small rowboat, making two trips to get everybody on shore. 

It was a small island, with overgrown trees and foliage, fresh, ripe, juicy looking fruits adorning the huge trees. The crew had changed into bathing suits and swim shorts to accommodate for the warmer climate and were currently spreading across the beach to enjoy their 'vacation'. The sand was a gorgeous untainted golden colour, soft under the crew feet and perfect for games and sunbathing, while the dark but calm jungles past the beach offered great places to hide and explore.

Sanji wandered along the jungle's edge, inspecting the bounty nature had to offer. They were running a little low on food, and it would be best to see if the fruits here were safe to eat so that they could restock again. Luffy, for being so excited earlier, seemed to have completely forgotten about his 'mystery activity' and was currently sprinting along the sand in a race with Chopper and Usopp. It didn't matter that they hadn't actually set a finishing point. Nami and Robin were relaxing on the sand, soaking up the sun and enjoying the semi-peaceful moment as Zoro took to the sea for a swim.

Before long, Sanji had gathered enough fruit to last them the trip to Sandatei, and the crew were settled and relaxed. Nami and Usopp had followed Zoro to the ocean for leisurely swims themselves, leaving the devil fruit users plus Sanji, on the beach watching them. 

Chopper gazed up curiously from his seat beside the captain, smiling as he noted the ever present longing in the boy's eyes. Luffy hid it well, but it was obvious tot hose who knew him he wanted to join his cremates in the sea. The dark haired boy loved the ocean, everything about it. The feel, the smell, even the salty taste, everything but the helplessness. Chopper giggled slightly into his hooves, imagining Luffy's face if their assumptions were correct. Surely he would be overjoyed!

"Ne, Chopper, what's so funny?" Luffy asked, glancing down at the reindeer with a fond smile.

"N-Nothing!" the little doctor stuttered back, "I just… thought of something funny… heh… hehe…"

Luffy blinked before shrugging and turning his watchful gaze back to the sea, leaving Chopper to breathe a silent sigh of relief. It wouldn't be good if he let the surprise slip. The little reindeer felt his heart flutter in excitement though as Zoro turned his and Luffy's way, swimming a little way off sure. It was time to start.

"Oi, Luffy!" the green haired man called, "Why don't you come and swim with us?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion before a rather large pout slipped into place.

"You know I can't swim, Zoro." he replied, grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish fashion.

"I'll take care of you," Zoro grinned, motioning for Luffy to join him. "Come on – you're not scared are you?"

"No!" the young captain cried indignantly, "Of course not!"

"So come one then." Zoro smirked, floating a little closer to the shore. "You'll love it."

"No I won't!" Luffy muttered, only pouting deeper in annoyance. "I won't be able to move!"

Chopper cautiously reached out a hoof to his sulking captain and tugged on the bright red swim shorts he was wearing. Luffy turned to him and the little reindeer faltered for a second before he started to explain, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto his face as he did so. He was so happy for Luffy.

"Luffy," he spoke slowly, making sure his captain would take it all in, "Did you ever think that maybe if you're powers were gone, then maybe your curse was too?"

Luffy frowned in confusion, thinking over Chopper's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the doctor shuffled, "Zoro said that when you fell in the ocean a few day ago, you're body wasn't heavy any more."

Silence seemed to reign over the beach as all eye were fixed on Luffy, waiting for him to comprehend what he had just been told. Finally his eyes lit up with wonder and realisation and he turned grinning towards his first mate.

"You mean I can… _swim_?" he asked, barely able to contain the excitement.

"We don't know for sure," Chopper added, not wanting the boy to be disappointed if things didn't work out. "But you can try."

That was enough said for the dark haired boy and before another word could be said, he was sprinting towards the ocean, kicking up sand and almost tumbling over in his haste. For as long as he could remember, the ocean has been his strength and weakness. The drive to explore it and enjoy its wonders drove him on, but the curse of the devil fruit also made it his greatest enemy. The only opponent he had no chance of defending himself against. Now he had been told that the ocean was his territory once again, and the feeling was overwhelming.

The rest of the crew grinned, knowing that their captain had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Watching the almost desperation in his run, they inwardly hoped Zoro's hunch had been correct and that Luffy was indeed free from the curse of the devil fruit. They watched anxiously as he crossed the distance in a matter of seconds, wondering how the boy would move into the ocean. Would he dive as he had so many times in the past? Or maybe wade through the shallow waters and test his limits?

However, just as he reached the water, Luffy skidded to a stop, kicking a spray of sand into the sea and almost fell flat on his face from the speed he had been running. A look of wariness crossed the boy's features as he slowly began to walk the length of the beach, not once stepping further towards the ocean. He stopped walking and stared out at his swimming nakama, before reverting his eyes back to the waves lapping at his toes. And resuming his trek along the length of the beach, back to where he's came from.

As Zoro watched he could only compare Luffy's action to one thing. A caged animal pacing the lengths of its confinement – but why wouldn't Luffy come any further? The water wasn't the limit for him any more. Frowning slightly, he realised that it wasn't the ocean Luffy was wary of; it was the disappointment he might face if they were wrong in their assumption. Deciding to step in before anybody else spoke up, Zoro swam further to the shallows until his bare feet hit the sand and small rocks, gaining a foothold and standing up.

"What's the problem, Captain?" Zoro called.

"I… I guess I'm kind of… scared." Luffy admitted quietly. He knew his crew well enough to know they would understand his feelings in this sort of situation. "I mean even before I ate the devil fruit, I couldn't swim and would sink like a hammer. I… hn…"

Zoro caught the unfinished ending. _I don't want to be disappointed._

Climbing out of the water, the first mate moved to stand next to his captain. Pressing his palm to the boys back, he gave him a gentle shove towards the water, sending the boy stumbling forward at the unexpected motion and sloshing into the lapping waves. Luffy turned back to face him with wide questioning eyes, ankle deep in sea water. The younger boy soon relaxed though as Zoro moved after him, slowly looping an arm around his captain's waist and leading him into the ocean. He could tell this was a delicate subject and if Luffy had to be taken by the hand and led with this, then that's what he would do. Feeling Luffy relax under his touch, the swordsman smirked. He knew the boy trusted him with his life and vice versa, so no matter what the outcome of today, he would still be there to watch out for Luffy and make sure he was safe.

Step by step, the waded into deeper waters, the salty liquid darkening ever so slightly the further they moved. After a few seconds, Zoro stopped, glancing to Luffy to see if there had been any reaction concerning the devil fruit. The water was now lapping gently at their waists, just above Zoro's waistband. Raising his watchful eyes to Luffy's face, the swordsman was pleased to see all traces of wariness replaced with an expression mixed between shock and delight. Obviously his assumption had been correct. Luffy no longer carried the curse of the devil fruit. He wasn't willing to take any chances just yet though. For all they knew, it could only take longer to take effect, so for now he would keep a watchful eye on the energetic boy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked casually, letting his protective grip fall slack, allowing Luffy some freedom to move around on his own in the water. "Any weaker?"

"No…" Luffy breathed, seemingly entranced by his own motions in the crystal clear waters. Soon though the wonder faded to be replaced with excitement. "I feel great! I wanna go deeper!"

Pulling away from his first mate, Luffy started pushing forward at a faster rate. It had been so long since he'd been able to even _walk_ in water this deep; he had forgotten how it felt. The push of the waves on his body, the floating feeling as the sea gently pushed him up from the sand and then lowered his feet back down the ground – it was all too much. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy, so carefree! This was almost, _almost_ better than meat!

Grins spread across the entire crews faces as Luffy confidently pushed himself out to sea. By now the water was up to his chest and seemed to have no effect on the boy whatsoever. Their grins fell quickly though as he suddenly lost his footing in the shifting sand under his feet and plunged head first under the water. Instincts took over and in less than a second both Zoro and Sanji had dived under with a muffled curse to retrieve their captain, what they saw however, surprised them.

Luffy was simply floating there. Not sinking and definitely not afraid. Though the young captain didn't like to admit it, and always trusted in his nakama to help him when the sea sapped him of his freedom, he could never hide the underlying fear always lingering in those times. Now however, Luffy seemed bewildered. Experimentally shifting his arms, his eyes widened as they glided slowly through the clear waters. 

The waters were shallow where they were, their heads being only a few inches under water and their feet almost touching the silky sand under their feet. Sanji and Zoro glanced to one another, the edges of their lips turning up in a smile as they decided to stay put for a few more seconds. Knowing they could never understand how this must feel for their captain, they decided wordlessly to give him a little while longer. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to holding his breath after all.

Luffy's heart was racing, blinking slowly in the blue glow of the water around him, swaying his arms gently and blinking in wonder as his body floated along with the shifting waters. His stomach fluttered, sending a shiver down his spine. Was this really for real? Was he really _swimming_? It seemed so illusory. Maybe he's passed out in the water and this was a dream? But he could _feel_ it. He could feel the cool water gliding against his skin and the soft sand, sifting under his feet when the shifting waters bobbed him along. How could this be real?

Feeling the familiar ache in his chest telling him his air supply was getting low, Luffy seemed to finally snap out of his daze. Looking around, he spotted Zoro and Sanji floating nearby, watching him with interest. Blinking, he sent a grin their way before waving and flailing his arms in an attempt to swim. The swordsman and chef each raised an eyebrow at the strange flopping their captain was displaying. Shaking his head, Zoro swam forward, gliding almost gracefully through the water, unlike a certain flailing captain. Sanji followed suit and each took a hold of halting him in his erratic movements. It was quite obvious nobody had ever taught Luffy how to swim.

Slowly the two kicked their legs, pulling Luffy up with them and letting him enjoy the feeling of being free under water just a few more seconds before breaking the surface. Gasping for air as his head broke free from the water, Luffy gulped in air, releasing it again in loud bouts of laughter, kicking his legs like a child that had just been lifted in the air by an adult. 

The remaining crew on land breathed a sigh of relief. They knew Sanji and Zoro were down there with him, but regardless of that fact, it was always a relief to see Luffy emerge from falling in the water. Chopper's grin threatened to split his face as he watched Luffy flail around in a useless attempt to swim, only succeeding in making Sanji and Zoro curse as they tried to keep their grip on him. Nami sighed, smiling softly and lying back on the sand again, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her body.

"It's nice," Robin smiled, settled nearby to Nami a she too soaked up the sun. "To see him happy again."

"Mm," Nami noised, smile widening slightly as the cheers and screams from her fellow crewmates echoed across the beach. For once, they didn't annoy her.

By now, Luffy's flailing was getting a little out of hand, and after a solid whack to the face, Sanji abandoned the boy, leaving him to Zoro's care in favour of returning to land to wait on his two lovely ladies.

Zoro wrapped his arm securely around Luffy's waist to steady him in the water and gave a firm squeeze, silently telling him to calm down. Panting slowly, the boy stilled, gaining his breath from all the excitement. He looked around with slightly tired eyes at all of his crew before flashing a huge grin and wriggling in his first mates grip.

"Teach me to swim, Zoro!" he cried, suddenly. "I want to learn how to swim! You too Sanji! That's an order! You can help too Nami! And you Usopp!"

It seemed as though Luffy's enthusiasm was growing by the second. Usopp gladly complied, splashing into the water and paddling his way over to the wriggling young captain.

"I, the great Captain, Usopp-sama will teach you how to swim!" he cried, causing Luffy to gape in awe. "Why, it was I who taught the _fish_ how to swim!"

"So cool!" Luffy called, eyes huge and jaw hanging open. "How!"

"Oi, oi, master swimmer," Zoro muttered, eyes narrowing. "Watch for any fish that might want to eat you."

"…e-eat?" Usopp stuttered weakly.

"And poison." Sanji added helpfully. "Paralyse, stun, snap—oi, why are you over here, long-nose? Wasn't the 'great captain Usopp-sama' about to teach our captain how to swim?"

"W-Well," Usopp mumbled, panting for breath at the burst of energy it had taken to get out of the water so fast. "I just… didn't want to take any glory from Zoro!"

The green haired man snorted as Sanji raised an eyebrow. Kicking his strong legs, Zoro propelled he and Luffy to deeper waters, smirking as the younger boy in his arms gawked and gaped. He could start off slowly, teaching Luffy the basic movements of swimming in shallow water, but really, he'd found that his captain learned best from _doing_ rather that _teaching_.

"Alright, Luffy," the swordsman instructed, "Stop being stupid and let's try this for real."

Blinking, Luffy adopted a determined look, smirking confidently and nodding.

"Yosh! I can do it, Zoro!"

Nodding, Zoro released his hold, only loosening it at first, but keeping his arm looped around the younger boy's waist. Luffy's wild flailing slowly transformed into co-ordinated strokes of his arms and following Zoro's steady instructions, his legs soon joined the party. Releasing his hold entirely, Zoro smirked proudly as Luffy stayed above water. He had to admit, Luffy wasn't the most graceful swimmer he'd ever seen, but the boy _was_ swimming… or, hovering in the water at least.

Elated with his achievement, the younger boy laughed heartily, but soon found that laughing and swimming don't really mix to well as he slipped under water. Zoro twitched, resisting the urge to simply dive under and collect his captain. Luffy _could_ swim now, so the boy would have to learn to save himself. He didn't let Zoro down either as he popped back up a couple of seconds later, coughing and spluttering, grabbing on to Zoro for a break while he caught his breath.

"Not bad, Captain," Zoro praised, gently slapping Luffy's back, kicking his legs to keep them both afloat. "How was it?"

"I wanna… try again!" Luffy crowed, pushing himself away from Zoro.

The first mate watched, swimming around Luffy, but always sticking close by. As the boy grew more confident in both his movements and attitude towards the water, the green haired man slowly gained distance, giving his captain some room to swim and freedom of space. He was pretty sure that soon Luffy would call for him to come play, or maybe Usopp, but for now, the boy needed some time alone to learn how his body reacted in the water.

After an hour or so, Luffy was paddling around and dunking underwater by himself with the rest of the crew watching in amusement. It seemed that the captain couldn't get enough of his new found swimming ability. It had taken a few attempts to learn how to propel himself in the water to the direction he wanted, but before long, Luffy was slinking around like a fish, acting as if he'd been swimming for years. It kind of reminded them of the Davy back fight when Luffy had attempted skating.

Nami had joined him for a while, when he wouldn't stop whining, but as soon as Usopp had come back into the sea (having been assured by Robin that there were no large carnivorous fish in the area), she'd quickly taken the chance to escape again. Laying back against the hot sand, she sighed in annoyance as the scratchy grains clung to her wet body.

"Ne, Robin," she called suddenly, "Have you ever wanted to swim?"

The archaeologist blinked at the unexpected question, before smiling. 

"I suppose," she replied, "Though not as much as Captain-san, I'm sure." 

"Could you swim before?"

"No, I don't recall ever having the chance to learn. Much like Captain-san, I ate the devil fruit at a very young age." The dark haired woman explain quietly, smile still in place, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know," Nami replied, thoughtfully. "I guess I just never really thought about it, not being able to swim, I mean."

Robin chuckled quietly.

"It's not something that bothers me," she explained, truthfully. "I trust this crew to protect me should I fall in the water."

"Mm," Nami noised in agreement. She was about to continue the conversation, when she spotted Zoro leaving the water, yawning widely as he headed for the shade of a big tree for a nap. "Oi, Zoro!"

"EHz?" the swordsman replied, sleepy, grumpy eyes turning to Nami. "What?"

"Aren't you staying in the water?"

"He's fine." Zoro replied, shrugging his broad shoulder before shaking his head to rid himself of the excess water residing in his hair. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Nami huffed and lay back again, glaring up at the sun; stupid Zoro and his stupid green head. Zoro grimaced, muttering about bitchy, money hungry women as he continued on his way. What was her problem anyway? It wasn't as if he'd let Luffy drown.

Chopper continued to watch Luffy, Usopp and Sanji play around in the water and fidgeted a little before getting to his feet and trotting after Zoro. He wasn't lonely! He was just… bringing the sun-block bottle to Zoro so that he wouldn't burn! Quickly grabbing his excuse (being said bottle), the little reindeer continued on his way, settling down beside the swordsman and handing him the bottle wordlessly.

Zoro didn't bother to apply the cream, sharp eyes gazing down at Chopper. He knew the little doctor must be feeling left out with his friends all playing in a place where he couldn't join in the fun. Sighing, he guessed sleep could wait a little while longer.

"Could you ever swim?"

Chopper held back the yelp of fright at Zoro's sudden question. He hadn't expected the man to speak. Thinking it over, he nodded.

"Once," he explained. "Before I ate the devil fruit, I fell off a cliff-side and into the sea."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"It wasn't very far out, so I swam back pretty easily, but it was so cold."

Zoro hummed in agreement. He remembered all too well how cold the waters of Drum had been. Folding his arms behind his head, the swordsman pondered whether to say anything more. It seemed to be a comfortable silence. He didn't get the chance to think on it long, as Luffy's voice carried over to the pair.

"Oiiiiii! Choppeeeerrrrr!" he yelled, waving from shore, dripping wet. "Usopp made you a raft! Let's play volleyball!"

With a yelp of excitement, the little reindeer shot forward, stumbling a second to stop and wave goodbye to Zoro before ploughing back towards the sea. Zoro smirked and settled back for a well deserved nap.

---

Hours later found the crew recuperating from the days events. Luffy had been tireless all day, but as the after noon came into full swing and sun rose high in the sky, the young captain started to feel weary. Slowly, he made his way to shore, crawling from the sea and stumbling further onto the sand. As soon as he was far enough away from the sea, he flopped down, sighing contently and let the sun dry his body. 

Chopper, worried as always, quickly left his games with Usopp, scampering over to his 'fallen' captain to give him a quick check over. Satisfied that Luffy was fine as ever, the reindeer sat back, smiling fondly at his captain.

"Ne, Luffy?" he called softly, not wanting to wake the boy should he have fallen asleep. Luffy hummed in response, not moving or opening his eyes, smiling softly and basking in the suns warmth. "What… what was it like?"

Peeking one eye open, Luffy stared at his doctor before chuckling lightly. His smile slowly spread into a grin and his chuckled bubbled into a full eruption of laughter. Chopper grinned, understanding that reaction better than any words Luffy could have said. He hadn't been this happy since he had lost his devil fruit abilities, and it was a pleasant change. Slowly quieting again, Luffy panted softly, cheeks glowing red and grin wide.

"Wow," he whispered, chest rising and falling slowly and deeply, arms spread at either side of him. "It was so… wow."

Sighing contently, Luffy settled back on the sand, intending to sleep off the suddenly exhaustion brought on by his exertion and the afternoon heat. Giggling quietly, Chopper left him to rest, running back to hear the end of Usopp's story. The crew stayed quiet, revelling in the peaceful moment. For the first time in weeks they truly were all at peace.

---

**W00t! Finally got this done! Apologies for the long wait again with this one, but it gave me quite a bit of trouble. This was originally the ending of chapter 6 and now is mostly new content. I hope it was a fun read and a nice break from the ebil, ebil angst monsters. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. I Feel Different

**Thanks very much to all who took the time to review lat chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

The Quest for the Gum Gum Fruit

**Chapter 8: I Feel Different**

Usopp sighed loudly as he crawled his way from the sloshing sea. After being reassured by Robin a few dozen times that there were in fact no killer beasts, large or small, in the water, he had finally gone to swim by himself. Treading onto the dry sand, he winced as the baking grains burnt his feet and quickly darted across the beach to his towel, sighing once more in relief as he plopped down onto it.

Gazing up at the sky, the sharpshooter noted the burning sun still high above them, meaning it was still early in the afternoon. Slowly, he glanced at Luffy, who had been contentedly snoozing on the sand for over an hour now. Zoro was napping under the shade of a palm tree nearby with Chopper settled at his side and Nami and Robin could be found sunbathing, a drooling Sanji hanging close by. You never knew when one may request a top up on suntan lotion after all. All in all, everybody was relaxing, leaving the sharpshooter with little to do.

Usopp moved a little closer to Luffy taking in the boy's appearance. It wasn't unusual to see Luffy snoozing around the ship, but when he did, he tended to sleep loudly. The young captain would often make his crew chuckle as he muttered and called out in hi sleep, revealing his odd dreams involving meat and adventures, and when he wasn't talking, he was snoring. Here though, he was silent, obviously in a deep sleep due to the day's activities.

The long-nose smiled as he recalled the ecstatic look that had crossed Luffy's face as he'd entered the water. He could only imagine what Luffy must have been feeling at that moment; to have felt weightless for the first time in years. Currently, the boy was sprawled across the sand with his arms laid above his head and legs spread apart. The sharpshooter sighed deeply, looking at the sun once more as he started to feel the heat getting to him.

A sudden thought hit him, and Usopp quickly made his way over to the fawning Sanji, who had just delivered his 'two lovelies' a refreshing drink.

"Hey Sanji," he called quietly. "Could you help me with something?"

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" the cook spat back, angry at having been disturbed from his tirade on how beautiful Nami was.

"Can't you just stop for a minute, to help me move Luffy?"

"Eh?" Sanji asked, all traces of anger vanishing at the mention of his captain. "Why would you want to move Luffy?" The cook spared a glance in his captain's direction. "He looks pretty comfortable to me."

"Yeah but he won't be for long, if he stays there," Usopp explained, nodding to the sky. "The suns strong today, and unless you want to rub sun lotion on him then you'll help me move him to the shade before he gets burnt."

The cook grimaced. It's not that he minded taking care of Luffy. Babysitting the captain was part of the job and he'd known it the moment he'd joined the crew. However, at the moment, his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan were _sunbathing_. He didn't mind helping the ladies with their lotion, but for the captain? Not so appealing.

"Yeah, sure." He replied dully.

Normally, even under such conditions, Sanji wouldn't agree so willingly. Luffy though, could be a real pain when he whinged about things like a paper-cuts or sunburns and the last thing Sanji needed was a whinging Luffy.

Grabbing the back of the boys knees, Sanji hefted up his lower half as Usopp grabbed him under his arms, and together they gently lifted their captain. As they started shuffling towards a shaded area nearby, a soft voce broke the silence.

"I could help Captain-san, if you wish."

Both of the men were so startled, they dropped their captain on the sand, and turned to the source of the voice, being Robin.

Usopp flinched as his Luffy collided head first with the sand and the boy shot up, blinking blearily at those around him.

"Ngya?" he muttered intelligently.

"Sorry about that Luffy," Usopp apologised, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why'd you wake me up?" the boy mumbled grumpily, still quite obviously half asleep.

"It was my fault, Captain-san." Robin spoke, smiling softly. "Cook-san and Sniper-san were moving you to a shaded area, so that you wouldn't be burnt by the sun, and I interrupted them."

"Oh," Luffy replied sleepily. "But I wanna stay in the sun… its nice."

"Then put some suntan lotion on Luffy," Nami spoke up, cracking an eye open as she lay on her front, head resting in hr arms. "The last thing we need is you whining because you're burnt!"

"Okay," the boy replied with a yawn, not in the mood to argue.

Robin watched as Luffy slowly trudged over to where Nami and Robin lay and plopped down nearby before he grabbed the bottle of lotion by their clothes. Squeezing some into his hands, he slowly began to rub it into his body. Normally the energetic boy would have protested against such a boring activity, but right now he was just too tired and the only thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep (in the sun of course), which the others wouldn't let him do if he didn't put lotion on.

After watching her captain for a few minutes Robin smiled slightly as his movements became more sluggish and eventually stopped. She knew he was still awake, but Luffy couldn't really stand doing anything boring for too long.

"Maybe I could be of assistance, Captain-san."

Luffy turned and blinked blearily at Robin.

"How?" he asked.

Multiple arms sprouted from the captain's body and the captain grinned as he looked at Robin.

"Thanks Robin!" he laughed, livening up slightly. "You're the best!"

Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched his precious Robin-chan cover Luffy in suntan lotion – would she do that to him if he asked? Her smooth, tanned, hands running over his skin. The chef resisted the urge to shiver and drool and watched Luffy enviously until the task was done. Soon enough she was finished, and smiled as Luffy plopped back down onto the sand and within seconds was asleep again.

"That was really nice of you Robin," Nami muttered, her eyes still closed as she tanned.

"As a part of this crew it's my job to do anything I can to help," Robin replied as she too lay down. "Isn't that right, Navigator-san?"

"Hm," Nami noise in confirmation.

"Oh Naaaammmiiiii-swaaaan! Rooobbbiiinnnn-chwaaan!" Sanji cried as he 'noodled' his was towards the two women, arms and legs flailing. "Would either of you care to help me with _my _suntan lotion?"

"Do you want to get rid of him, or should I?" Nami asked without even moving.

"I think I'll let you Navigator-san," Robin replied calmly. "It seems to be good stress relief for you."

Before anybody knew what had happened, Sanji was lying unconscious in the sand and Nami was casually sitting back down.

"Your right hook's coming along nicely, Navigator-san," Robin commented, smiling slightly, glancing to the smouldering pile of love-cook burning in the sun.

"Thanks," Nami smirked back, settling back down and taking a sip of her drink that Sanji had prepared. "And thank you for the drink, Sanji-kun."

"Mellorine…" came the muffled, groaning reply.

* * *

The crew spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach and taking the rare opportunity of peace to wind down. Zoro woke towards the late afternoon and yawned loudly, taking the time to scan his surrounding with his other senses before opening his eyes as he always did.

There was the smell of the barbeque and the sound of meat sizzling softly not too far away, meaning the shitty cook was awake. Whimpering and cries for the evil giant goldfish to stop… followed by farting. Usopp was still asleep then; somewhere to the left from the sounds of it. The soft rustle of pages from a book meant Robin was reading a little way in front of him and the sheer _lack_ of whingeing and noise meant that Nami and Luffy must still be asleep. Feeling the spot of warmth by his side, Zoro assumed Chopper had decided to nap with him, and upon opening his eyes, saw that his suspicions were confirmed. Glancing around, he did a double take on the mental register.

Shitty cook… check; cooking by the shore.

Bitch from hell… check; still sunbathing, presumably asleep.

Long-nosed liar… check; still asleep and dreaming.

Suspicious archaeologist… check; reading.

Fluffy Doctor (whom Zoro of course would never refer to as fluffy aloud)… check; napping on Zoro's leg.

Idiot Captain… missing.

Sitting up, Zoro's sharp eyes scanned the length of the beach. Sighing slightly, he shifted the little reindeer off of his leg, careful not to disturb the snoozing fur-ball, before stretching his muscles and making his way towards the blonde chef.

"Oi, cook," he called gruffly, but mindful to keep his voice low, so as not to disturb his sleeping nakama. "Where's the captain?"

"Went inside a while ago," Sanji answered bluntly, shrugging his shoulder slightly as his eyes stayed focused on the food in front of him. "Said something about looking in a mirror."

"…mirror?"

"That's what he said."

Grunting, Zoro nodded and turned around, heading back towards the Going Merry.

"Oi," Sanji called, effectively capturing the swordsman's attention. "Tell him the food will be ready soon."

Zoro nodded minimally. Though he and Sanji fought a lot, they also understood each other's 'manly' ways better than any other. Zoro knew the blonde was asking him to let him know that Luffy was alright by bringing him over to eat, and if he didn't return right away, it would be obvious there was something wrong. Snorting slightly, the green haired man wondered when he had started to know that blonde perv so well.

Hefting himself up on deck, Zoro looked around, noting the absence of his dark haired captain, and quickly head below deck. Keeping quiet, so as not to disturb the boy from whatever he may be doing, Zoro climbed down the men's cabin, blinking in shock as his feet touched the floor and he turned around. There stood Luffy, in front of a full length mirror he had gotten from who knows where (probably Nami's room), seemingly… admiring himself.

The swordsman blinked slightly as he watched his captain pose in front of the mirror another few times, before he cleared his throat to alert the boy of his presence.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he heard the noise. "Oh, hey Zoro."

"Hey," Zoro replied, not really knowing what else to say. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… I was just looking at myself in the mirror," Luffy replied absently, glancing back at the reflective surface. "Do I look any different to you?"

The swordsman blinked, not quite sure what his captain meant. As far as he could see, nothing was different.

"No," he replied simply. "You look exactly the same as you always have."

"Oh," Luffy replied, sounding almost disappointed. "I feel different."

Zoro smirked, finally catching onto his captain's hints. He realised now, that Luffy wanted to talk about the loss of his powers, captain to first mate, but didn't want to ask. Sometimes Luffy could be so smart and subtle compared to his usual blunt and oblivious self.

"Well you know," Zoro stated, opening the conversation for Luffy. "You're body has gone through a lot of changes recently."

"It feels softer," Luffy stated, running a hand up and down his arm. "And… I don't know."

"Does it feel bad?"

"No… just weird."

"Then you're fine."

"I guess you're right!"

A large grin split Luffy's face and Zoro couldn't help but return it with his own. Ever since the incident of Luffy losing his powers, he had been worried sick about the boy. He had done his best not to let it show too much – he knew Luffy wouldn't appreciate that, but still, his worries were there.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… do _you_ think I'm any different?"

"…nah." Zoro smirked as he walked past the boy, ruffling his hair "You're still as annoying as ever."

Luffy burst into laughter and Zoro joined him. He watched as his captain turned back to the mirror silently and attempted to pull his cheek away from his face as he had done to demonstrate his powers to others so many times before and failed. As if a blanket had been lifted, Luffy's façade fell, and suddenly the boy wasn't laughing any more. With a long suffering sigh, he moved to sit on the battered old sofa with his head in his hands.

Zoro blinked not quite sure what he could do. From the looks of Luffy, he definitely wasn't handling this as well as he had led them to believe. The swordsman had had enough when a quiet sob escaped his captain's lips, and quickly moved to sit beside him, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder for support.

If anybody knew Roronoa Zoro, they would know that he is not a person to come to for comfort. Zoro knew it himself, but right now his captain needed him to be there for him, and so he would.

"Come on Luffy," he whispered. "You know you can't keep it all in. I know you're trying to be strong for us, but you can tell me what's wrong – I'm you're first mate, it's my job to know."

"I… I…"

Luffy found it hard to talk through the sobs that now shook his body. Never in his life had he _ever _felt so helpless, well not since… when Shanks…

Zoro jumped slightly as Luffy suddenly stood up and punched the wall, sending his hand through the wood before sitting back down again. The swordsman slowly edged his hand back onto his captain's shoulder as the boy steadily calmed. Finally the harsh sobs silenced, and Luffy peeked a watery eye out to look at Zoro.

"You okay now?" he asked after a short silence.

"Yeah," Luffy spoke, as another soft sob escaped his lips. "Sorry Zoro."

"For what?" the swordsman asked. "It's okay to cry Luffy."

"No Zoro, it's not!" Luffy shouted suddenly. "Not for me!"

Once again the swordsman was surprised as his captain pulled away from him and started to pace the room. From what he could tell, Luffy was having a long overdue breakdown and he intended to be there for him, as long as it took. Hopefully the rest of the crew would stay away long enough for him to deal with it. Luffy would feel even worse if he knew his crew were watching.

* * *

Up on deck, the crew were now gathered, having heard the crash of wood inside the ship from Luffy's little outburst. Sanji had been the first to move, and to the rest of the crew's shock, when he reached the cabin, had merely turned around and sat down, blocking their path.

"Sanji, what's going on?" Nami asked, curiously. "What's all the noise about?"

Sanji smiled lovingly at Nami as hearts filled his eyes.

"Ah, my gorgeous Nami-san!" he cried, "You're so beautiful when you're worried! It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about though!"

"Cut the crap, Sanji," Nami replied, frowning. "What's going on?"

Sanji sighed as his attempt to sway the others failed. He looked up with a sad sort of smile and gestured towards the door.

"You can't go down there," he spoke. "Not even you, my lovely ladies." he added to Nami and Robin, "I won't let any of you."

"What?" Usopp asked. "Why? Where are we going to sleep?!"

"I'm not kicking you out permanently, idiot!" the cook yelled, landing a kick to the sniper's head, sighing out a stream of smoke from his cigarette. "Luffy's spilling his guts to Zoro down there, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if we all came barging in on him."

The crew's reaction was instant and the cook blinked in surprise.

"So is lunch ready, cook-san?" Robin asked with a small smile.

"I'm hungry too!" Chopper grinned.

"Me too!" Usopp smiled, as he sat up rubbing his head. "And I think Nami said she wanted to go and sunbathe some more, right Nami?"

"Right you are, Usopp" Nami winked. "Would you mind bringing my lunch to me Sanji-kun?"

The cook stood there stunned for a moment before blinking at each of the crew members. They were acting as if they didn't know what was going on down there… which was exactly what Luffy would want. A grin crossed his face as he realised what the crew were doing and he turned to Nami again, hearts bursting from his eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, my Goddess!" he cried enthusiastically. "If there's anything else that you possibly need, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Yes, yes." Nami replied in a bored tone, waving Sanji away as the cook ran to fetch the food from the beach and dish it out in the galley.

* * *

"I can't _take _this anymore!" Luffy shouted, as he kicked the cabin wall. "I _feel _so different!"

"Like what?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

The swordsman could tell that Luffy didn't want his sympathy right now, maybe in 10 minutes or so when he got everything out of his system, but if he tried to offer it now, Luffy would probably hit him.

"Come here!" Luffy commanded.

Zoro rose and walked over to his captain, who then grabbed his first mate's hand and placed it on his own cheek.

"Feel." he commanded again, and by his tone, Zoro knew there was no room for argument.

With a resigned sigh he slowly ran his thumb up and down his captain's cheek. His eyes widened as he felt the skin there and he turned to face Luffy.

"You do feel different," he muttered. "Kind of… softer I think."

Zoro moved his hands to the boy's arms, and quickly ran them up and down the length of them, finding it strange just how different he did feel. Before, when all of the guys were joking around, skin to skin contact was inevitable, and whenever he had touched Luffy the boy had felt tense and tough. That was really the only way he could describe it. Tense and tough – like rubber. Now though, he felt normal… his skin was like a child's, which surprised the swordsman considering all of the battles Luffy had been in. Whether it was the fact that Zoro was realising what Luffy was trying to tell him, or just the touch itself he didn't know, but Luffy seemed to have calmed considerably.

"Exactly," Luffy spat hatefully, glaring at the floor. "I'm not used to this!"

"To what?"

"Being so free." the captain muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Okay," Zoro stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "Now you're confusing me."

"You can't understand, because you've never eaten the devil fruit." Luffy whispered. "Depending on what fruit you ate is how affected you are."

"What do you mean? Since when did you know so much about the devil fruits anyway?"

"I found out by myself, after talking with other people who had eaten them."

Zoro was a little shocked by that statement. He had no idea Luffy had even taken the time to think about asking such things. The boy seemed to hardly even notice he _had_ a devil fruit ability most of the time and from the outside seemed to use more on instinct that anything else.

"Okay," Zoro stated. "But what do you mean by 'affected'?"

"It's like Chopper," Luffy explained, "His powers are easy. He can use them without even thinking. Even talking and walking are powers of the devil fruit to him, and he uses them without even thinking about it."

"So what does this have to do with you?"

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi was a difficult one to master," Luffy admitted as he turned away from Zoro. "It meant I had to stay focused at all times just to control my body. If I even lost that focus for a second, my legs would turn to rubber and I wouldn't be able to stand."

Zoro seemed at a loss for words. He had never known that it had taken so much to control the powers of the devil fruit. All of the people he had ever met that had consumed it had made it seem like child's play. He blinked and looked back at his captain as the boy continued to explain.

"Ace is the same," the boy explained. "If he loses focus he'll turn to flames. He taught me how to concentrate enough to learn how to walk and use my body again."

Luffy fell silent and started fiddling with the waistband of his shorts. Zoro wasn't sure whether the boy was waiting for him to say something, or not. A long sigh escaped Luffy, and he looked up to his first mate. Zoro was glad to see a smile lingering on his lips… a real one.

"Thanks Zoro," he grinned. "I really needed to get that out."

"You sure that's all you want to say?" Zoro asked, "How does it feel to be 'free'?"

A long sigh escaped Luffy's lips once again as he seemed to ponder the question. Zoro blinked when he suddenly grinned widely.

"Great." he whispered happily, before frowning. "But I'm scared, Zoro."

"Hm? What of?"

"I'm scared that if I get used to this, then I won't be able to control my powers when I get them back."

"If that happens, then you'll just have to learn again." Zoro explained, "But why don't you try to focus on the good rather than the bad hm?"

After pondering this for a moment, Luffy grinned again.

"You're right!" the boy proclaimed. "It feels good to be free!"

With that said the boy jumped to his feet and ran out of the cabin, screaming out that he was 'free'. Zoro stared at the spot that he had occupied, before shaking his head as a fond smile crept onto his face.

After a few more minutes of listening to his screaming captain on deck, the swordsman pushed himself to his feet and made his way out of the cabin. He sniggered slightly as he looked at the blank expressions across the crews faces as they stared at Luffy who was now running around in circles around the mast proclaiming his freedom.

"Uh… Zoro?" Usopp whispered, tapping the swordsman lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. "What is Luffy free from?"

"How should I know?" Zoro replied with a smirk.

"Shitty swordsman probably tried to molest him." Sanji muttered around his cigarette.

"What was that, darts?!"

"You heard me, moss-molester!"

Nami shook her head yet another fight broke out between the two. Moving over, she raised her fist and like apposing magnets, the two shot apart again, watching her warily. They'd already been beaten twice that day for fighting. Nami blinked in shock before smiling pleasantly.

"Good boys," she cooed, reaching out to pet their heads. Zoro abruptly pulled away with a soft growl as Sanji leaned into the touch, practically purring at Nami's attention. Luffy in the meantime had dragged Usopp and Chopper to join in his little cheering game and the three ran around deck boisterously, flailing their arms and screaming.

Nami suddenly reeled on the trio and all three stumbled back in fright (also having received a number of beatings today). Chopper tripped, falling to his rear from where he'd gone to hide behind Luffy. The young captain then let out a shaky cry of shock as he stumbled over the little reindeer, tumbling back off the side of the ship and plummeting into the waters below.

Instincts took over, and in a matter of seconds Sanji and Zoro had dived straight in after him.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Luffy asked, as they re-emerged from under water and stared at their captain dumbly. The boy blinked back at them, casually drifting in the water.

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other before they both burst into hysterical laughter. Luffy watched with a confused expression before climbing back up the rope ladder which Nami had thrown down. Landing on the deck with a wet slap, the dark haired boy leaned over the side, swiping hi sopping wet hair aside to watch his nakama in the water practically drown from laughing so hard.

"Ne, Chopper," he called. "I think you better take a look at Sanji and Zoro."

Luffy blinked as more laughter sounded behind him, and he turned his head only to see the rest of his crew laughing.

"I don't get it," he muttered. "What's so funny?"

This only made the crew laugh harder, and before long Luffy joined them, whether or not he knew what he was laughing at.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 8. I think I could have done better with this one, but I'm pretty tired today. Sorry Also, apologies for it being a bit short.**


	9. Bets, and Bitter Disappointment

**Well, here we are again. Sorry for the wait, but I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. Quite a bit needed changing and my time has been sapped by my joint fanfiction Dramatic Differences with Plushie, my joint fic with VTM (not yet posted) and work and home troubles. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Zinfer. Please go and check out her drawings on deviantArt and videos on youtube. I've put a link in my profile for those interested. She's drawn fanart for Quest (its first fanart!) and it's totally awesome! Thanks so much Zinfer!!**

**­­­­­­­**

* * *

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 8: Bets, and Bitter Disappointment**

"Look!" Luffy cried enthusiastically, practically flailing atop Merry's figurehead. "Look! Look! Look! Look! Look!"

"We looked the last _five hundred_ times you told us to, Luffy!" Nami growled back, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "We are _not _going to look again!"

"But Naaammmmiiiii!" the boy whined, childishly. "LOOOOOOK!"

With an agitated sigh, the navigator turned away from her hyper captain to face the rest of the crew, who were evidently just as annoyed as she.

"Oh, lighten up," Zoro smirked, settling down against the railings near to Luffy. "He has a right to be excited."

Nami frowned at the lazy, good for nothing, stupid, mossy-headed… well, you get the picture. She soon found her anger dissipating though, as her eyes wandered to her joyful Captain. Zoro was right, after all. They were fast approaching Sandatei Peak, and would be docking within the hour.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called, bouncing up and down, huge grin plastered to his face.

The crew knew it was coming… they were prepared… they wouldn't snap, no, not a chance.

"LOOOOOOOOK!"

**SPLASH!**

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami crooned, smiling in relief as the annoyance that was her captain, vanished beneath the waves. "That's much better."

"Anything for you, my precious Nami-swan!" the cook replied, wiggling around like a sloppy noodle.

Nami had to admit, teaching Luffy to swim really had its benefits. If the brat got annoying, they could just toss him overboard to cool off. The most wonderful thing about it though, was that Luffy seemed to enjoy being kicked overboard, using it as an excuse to splash about for a while. His spirits had seemed so high since discovering that his curse had been removed, like an invisible weight had lifted from his shoulders.

They'd had quite a job keeping him _out_ of the water at first, to the point where Zoro had simply secured an inflated ring to the ship with some rope and tossed to boy over, letting him float behind. They'd also got a nice selection of fish for dinner using Luffy as 'bait' that day.

"Do you think he can keep up with us?" Usopp asked suddenly, glancing over the railing. "We are sailing pretty fast."

"I doubt it," Nami replied with a shake of her head, eyes fixed on the island ahead. "He only learned to swim a little over two weeks ago, Usopp."

"Is that so?" Zoro asked with a smirk. "Then who's that?"

The straw hats blinked comically at the smirking swordsman before moving to the railing and following his gaze. In the water beside the ship was Luffy, swimming strongly beside the Going Merry, for now, anyway.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji called. "You think you can make it to the island?"

Swimming at the speed he was, Luffy didn't have a chance to reply without having to stop, and so simply kept swimming. The chef grinned, idly wondering if Luffy really would make it all the way. With his stamina it was pretty certain, whether he would beat Merry though was another story. Either way, the lengthy swim would calm him down.

Nami kept her eyes trained on the boy, before a sly grin crossed her features.

"Five thousand belli says he'll make it." she smirked.

"No way am I taking that bet," Zoro snorted, settling back down to nap. "Luffy's proven time and time again what he's capable of."

"I'll have to agree with Swordsman-san," Robin smiled, "Captain-san is full of surprises."

"No way am I betting!" Usopp cringed. "I still owe you three thousand from the last bet we made, Nami!"

"Me too!" Chopper whined, ducking behind Usopp's leg.

Nami frowned in aggravation. She could easily blackmail one of the boys to bet against her, but then, why bother with all the extra effort when she could always count on one love-sick idiot? A wicked smile crept onto her face, and the navigator turned her attention to the ship's cook.

"Ne, Sanji-kun," she cooed, voice pouty and best puppy-dog eyes in place. "You'll bet against me, right?"

The cook reeled back in horror as his mind was conflicted with decision. On one hand, his precious Nami was practically _begging_ him to follow the request she had given, but on the other, if he did that he would be _against _her!

What was a love-cook to do?!

"_Please_,Sanji-kun?"

Well, that was it for the blonde.

"It would be my pleasure, my heavenly angel!" he cried, wiggling around in typical noodle fashion. "And when you inevitably win, I will gladly pay you your well earned prize money and deliver you a delicious treat to celebrate!"

Nami smirked. Easy money.

* * *

The waters were fresh and pleasant, as Luffy continued to pump his arms forward, forcing his way across the light waves and attempting to keep up with Merry. He knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. Merry was an awesome ship, so she could out-swim him any time. He also wasn't quite as graceful in the water as some of the other crew members yet. He loved his new found swimming ability, but he often got distracted by something in the vast expanse of water, stopping completely, slowing down or losing his coordination. Either way though, he didn't care; he enjoyed being able to experience the free movement the sea granted.

With the water rushing in his ears, the young captain couldn't help but think of the island fast approaching. There, he would hopefully find his devil fruit, and with that would come the loss of his newfound swimming ability. He absently wondered if the crew would mind him postponing eating the fruit for a couple of weeks? After all, they wouldn't have to worry about him with the water. There was no doubt that the fruit was on the island. Of course it was, Shanks had said so.

Maybe he could take a couple of fruits? For his future crew… you never know who might want a devil fruit, and then he could have all sorts of crew members! Maybe he could get Sanji to eat a fruit that lets him clone himself? Then he could make twice as much food! That would be so awesome…

The young captain spluttered suddenly as a small wave splashed against his face, sucking the water up his nose and effectively slowing him down. By now his chest was starting to heave and his arms ache. It was strange to feel the limits normal bones offered. He'd tested his flexibility, and though he was still a good deal more flexible than the average person, his new limitation was quite a hindrance. Absently, as he picked up his pace again, tearing through the waters, he made a mental note to remember that, in case they encountered any trouble. He was used to the way his rubber body responded in battle, and though that little scuffle with Zoro had proven that he could still fight adequately, it had also been an eye opener for himself. His endurance and evasion had suffered quite badly at the loss of his devil fruit ability.

Luffy didn't have time to ponder on it any longer though, as he realised Merry was now sailing far in front of him. If he wanted to reach that island before he was thirty, he had to let his thoughts go and simply enjoy the swim while it lasted.

* * *

By the time they had reached the shore, Luffy was a considerable distance behind them. It was to be expected though, considering he had only been swimming for a few weeks. They took the rare opportunity of being together _without _Luffy to discuss the troubles on their minds. The boy was still a good fifteen minute swim from the island.

They settled in a quaint café only a few metres from the docks. Merry was still in open sight, and so when Luffy arrived, they would be able to see. They stayed quiet whilst they waited for their drinks to arrive. Sanji was the first to speak up.

"So, what if it's not here?"

"He seems pretty adamant it is." Zoro muttered back.

"Oh, you mean like that time he was adamant that the meat in the pantry _told_ him to eat it?"

"That's different," Zoro reasoned, eyes narrowing a little at the chef. "He was drunk."

"All I'm saying is that we've pinned all our hopes on this island, Marimo." Sanji stated, settling beside Nami and pausing to take a sip of his tea. "What if the fruit isn't here? This doesn't exactly look like a 'devil fruit' paradise."

"I have to agree with Cook-san." Robin spoke softly, deep blue eyes scanning the area absently. "This island seems quite rural. Surely if there really was an abundance of devil fruits here, then surely there would be more pirates seeking them out?"

The straw hats paused to take a good look around. With its dusty roads and small, wooden houses, the town really didn't seem like anything special. Small boats dotted across the shore into the distance, suggesting that fishing was the population's main trade. There didn't appear to be many people and the island itself was a small one. People walked around in a lazy manner, as if they had all the time in the world and only soft chattering gossip from other people in the outdoor café floated through the air.

"Maybe it's a secret trade?" Usopp offered, smiling weakly. "I mean, Luffy got his information from Shanks, right??"

"When he was a kid," Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "It could have just been a story."

"Either way, we still have to search the island." Zoro spoke up, silently daring any of them to counter. "And _if_ the fruit isn't here, then nothing will change. We'll sail on and Luffy will have to learn to live without it."

A blanket of heavy silence settled over the small group, thick and heavy. Soft splashes in the distance signalled Luffy's nearing approach and their dwindling time to discuss the possible pessimistic outcomes.

"He's happy," Chopper muttered softly, capturing the attention of the rest of the crew. "I mean, he misses his abilities, but he seems okay, and he's happy again. He's only had a few problems since it started, but Luffy's being strong for us, so we have to stay strong for him, ne?"

Soft grunts of approval followed the little reindeer's speech and he settled back, slurping his fruit juice through a straw. He had been worrying for his Captain, lately. When it all started, Luffy had come to him with breathing troubles. It had been a simple problem, really. When Luffy was made of rubbed, he was used to being apple to inhale more air and expand his ribcage, but now he was inhibited by the physical limitations of a regular human. It had only taken a couple of days for him to adjust, but it had gotten Chopper thinking. What if Luffy was in pain? They didn't _really_ know what happened in that tent, or _how_ Luffy's powers had been extracted, but what if it had let him in pain? What if his grinning Captain was really suffering?? He had asked Luffy, and the teen had denied any such thing, but then Luffy had been worries about the crew doubting him. What if he had been lying? No, no… he couln't think like that. He should be trusting Luffy. Nevertheless, an extra check up surely wouldn't hurt his Captain now and again?

A wet slop signalled the arrival of said Captain as a tanned hand pulled the boy onto the dock beside the Merry Go. Nami ordered a drink and snack for Luffy as the rest of the crew made room for him at the table. The young captain walked over, sopping wet and physically spent. He panted heavily as he plopped into the chair between chopper and Zoro, grinning widely, chest heaving. Nami smirked and glanced to Sanji.

"Ne, I guess this means you're paying, right, Sanji-kun?"

"Of course, Nami-san!" Sanji cooed back, hands clasped under his chin, gazing at Nami adoringly.

Luffy said nothing, taking the time to catch his breath and rest from his rigorous 'work out'. The crew pretended not to notice, continuing the chat amongst themselves as their captain recovered from his latest exertion. When his breathing had softened to a shallow panting, they brought him into the conversation.

"So what now, Luffy?" Nami asked, leaning forward to rest her chin in her palm. "We don't know anything about this island except for the fact that it _might _have devil fruit on it and there was no information on the map I have."

"Well, I guess we should ask around." Luffy said, shrugging slightly. "Somebody might know where we could find the fruit."

"So the best bet would be if we split up and meet back in here in say… 4 hours?"

Nami turned to captain to see if he approved of the decision. An enthusiastic nod was her reply and with a grin the crew started to pair off.

"I'm going with Chopper!" Usopp cried, grabbing the little reindeer and pulling him closer to him. "He can use his nose to sniff out the fruit – he's great at that!"

"Shut up, bastard!" Chopper cried, as he pranced around, doing a little twirl around Usopp. "It doesn't make me happy at all that you said that!"

Usopp grinned at the doctor's expected reaction, as the rest of the crew chose their partners.

"It would be an honour to accompany a lady as beautiful as yourself Nami-san!"

"Sorry Sanji-kun," Nami drawled. "But I have to go with Luffy. If we let Zoro go with him, they'll probably end up on a different island, and he _is_ the reason we're here after all."

Sanji pouted a little, love hearts deflating as nami moved to stand beside Luffy before a fresh burst of love hearts appeared. "I'll just accompany Robin-chwan!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Cook-san, but I'll be staying to watch the ship." Robin replied, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, so that means…" Sanji turned to the only crewmember remaining (consequently being Zoro) and both' eyes widened. "No way."

"There's no chance in hell I'm spending the day with dartboard-eyebrow over there!" Zoro spat.

"Likewise, Moss-head!" Sanji shot back, sneering back at Zoro.

The two stood opposite one another, face to face barely inches apart. Before Nami had a chance to intervene, Luffy came to her rescue.

"Hey Nami, are Zoro and Sanji gonna kiss?"

Needless to say, the crew burst into laughter as both the cook and swordsman shot apart blushing deep crimson before rushing at their captain demanding to know why he would even _think _such a thing.

Luffy just looked from one to the other in obvious confusion – what had he said wrong? A grin spread across the boys face as the shouting escalated into another argument between the swordsman and chef which only ended up mingling with the boisterous chatter from the rest of the crew. Soon he felt Nami tugging on his collar to get him to follow her as she muttered something about him not getting lost. His grin widened as the voices of his Nakama heading in their own directions floated to his ears.

"Marimo."

"Dumb blonde."

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Princess!"

"And then the _great_ captain Usopp declared war on the _**entire **_army of giant swordfish!"

"WOW! That's so awesome!" Chopper cried in awe, starts sparking in his eyes. "What happened next?"

"I defeated them of course!"

"WOW!"

Luffy laughed softly as his nakama's voices faded into the background and Nami's tugs on his collar became a little more persistent. He had the greatest nakama _ever_!

* * *

Hours passed and by early afternoon, Sanji and Zoro had come across little to no civilisation. They had all been assigned an area of the island, hoping to find people that might know anything about the devil fruits, but so far the cook and swordsman had had no luck. Then again, it's not as if they'd been paying much attention anyway.

"Shit-head."

"Fuck-tard."

"Cabbage brains."

"Sissy."

"…what?"

"Sissy."

"I dare you to say that one more time."

Zoro knew by the way Sanji's eye twitched when he said that, if he spoke the insult one more time, the cook would attack.

"…sissy."

Then again, Zoro never really did mind a good fight with the shitty-cook.

The swordsman dodged as Sanji's black boot nearly connected with his face and at lightning speed unsheathed his swords, ready for the inevitable fight. He grinned around the sword in his mouth and the cook smirked back. They really did need this. With all of the trouble with Luffy lately, they'd had to avoid any battles and the tension had been building for a while.

Sanji in particular never realised how much he actually used to kick his captain. Having to control himself around the boy was starting to take its toll on the cook. It wasn't helping in the fact that Luffy seemed to actually be getting smarter (heaven forbid) and taking advantage of the situation by coming into the galley more often in search of food, knowing that he wouldn't be literally 'kicked' out.

"So are you going to start… or should I?" Zoro asked.

"Ladies first, Marimo." Sanji replied smirking.

"Exactly – make your move."

Sanji smirk instantly dropped as he ground his teeth around the cigarette between his lips. _That_ was below the belt, and now, he was going to make that stupid, shitty, Marimo swordsman _pay_.

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Chopper and Usopp, having chosen the opposite direction to Sanji and Zoro (considering how angry they had looked), had come across a small village that consisted of no more than 8 houses.

Both had dared to venture into each house only to find that they were deserted. They had then moved to search the area, as the wind blowing through the empty houses and making noises was creepy and neither of the boys wanted to stay any lponger than needed.

Usopp looked around at the marshy lands surrounding the village. Most of the plants looked pretty much dead and it all appeared juts a bit too spooky to the sharpshooter.

"H-Hey Chopper" he called, "It doesn't look like there anything here, how about we… what are you looking at?"

"I can smell them" Chopper replied, eyes distant as he stared at the ocean. "I don't know why I couldn't before - it must have been the wind."

"What?" Usopp asked curiously, "What can you smell?"

"Devil Fruits."

* * *

Nami groaned as Luffy started to sing another chorus of… whatever it was he was singing. They had been walking for what seemed like hours and the navigator's nerves were running short.

"Luffy," she ground out, "Stop. Singing."

"Huh?" Luffy noised, grinning at his navigator. "Why Nami? It's fun to sing! Why don't you join in?"

Nami shook her head and sighed. The duo had arrived at the main town on the island shortly after departing from the rest of the crew and had since been searching the town for any clues as to the whereabouts of the devil fruits. So far they had had no luck and Nami was pretty sure that if the day continued as it was currently going, her head would explode before they made it back to Merry.

A loud growl from beside her startled Nami from her thoughts and the navigator turned towards her captain who was sprawled across the ground.

"Oi, Luffy," she called, eyes slanting as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?"

"So… hungry…" Luffy mumbled, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Nami rolled her eyes; she should have known. Releasing a sigh she moved to grab the bag that Luffy had been carrying (courtesy of Nami's orders) and sit on a bench by the fountain in the centre of the town. She glanced back at her captain with a smirk and removed a small box from within the bag. Inside the small container sat one of Sanji's 'special' desserts, that he only _ever _made for Nami or Robin.

Luffy was on his knees at her side in less that a second with a line of droll hanging from his lips. Nami's smirk widened as she looked down at the delicacy in her hands. Truth be told, she had only asked Sanji to make it for her so that she could give it to Luffy when he got hungry, which she knew would inevitably happen.

Her eyes trailed back up to her captain, who was watching her hand like a hawk. Though she may not be able to get any money out of the boy, it certainly was fun to torture him a little sometimes. She clicked her fingers and pointed to the floor.

"Sit."

And Luffy sat.

"Have you been a good boy today, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded with a grin on his face.

"What do you say when you want something Luffy?"

The boy held his chin in though as a concentrated look crossed his features. A bright grin lit up his face and he turned back to Nami.

"Give it to me!"

"Wrong." Nami said, voice dull, eyes falling half lidded. She was not impressed.

The captain's smile fell as Nami took a small bite of the delicious looking dessert. Luffy seemed to be quite panicked now and Nami raised an eyebrow at the boy as he whined.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Um… you say… please?"

"Good boy Luffy – fetch!"

Nami threw the dessert into the air, knowing full well that Luffy would catch it. Sometimes she swore that boy would do anything for food. A laugh escaped her as he charged in the direction the food was heading and jumped up catching the sweet treat and downing it in one bite.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't looked where he was landing and crashing straight into an old man walking through the streets. Nami jumped for her bench and ran over to where Luffy was dusting himself off. She clouted the boy over the head for not helping the old man and reached down to help him to his feet. Really, she hadn't expected anyone to be around. An hour ago the streets had cleared as the town settles for an afternoon 'siesta'. Since then only the odd person had passed by. It was just her luck that there would eb a frail old man standing in the spot her Captain landed.

"Don't you have something to say to this man, Luffy?" Nami asked angrily.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, frowning. "Don't get in my way next time, old man."

Another clout round the head and a one-sided screaming match later found the old man with an apology and Luffy with a headache.

"Come on, Luffy." Nami stated after a few more apologies to the old man. It was best to play it safe. The last thing they wanted was the people trying to chase them off the island. "We had better get back to searching."

"But nobody here knows anything about the devil fruit, Nami!" Luffy whined. "Let's go search in a different part of the island!"

The old man, who had started to make his way away from the two turned back around and cleared his throat.

"You young'uns say you're looking for them devil fruits?" he asked.

Luffy turned around to face the man and nodded. "Yeah, you know where we can find them?"

"Your not gonna find none o' them round these parts" he stated "Used to have a man comin' here an' sellin' em. He aint been 'round these parts for over two decades now! Not since that quake."

"A-Are you sure?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"I lived here my whole life, little lady." the old man replied. "There aint been one o' them fruits round here for a long time - doubt they'll be back either."

"Thanks…" Nami whispered before turning to Luffy, who had his back to her. "Luffy?"

"It's okay, Nami." Luffy spoke cheerfully, though she could tell it was forced. "We'll just try a different place. I don't really need to be rubber anyway… right?"

The tone in her captain's voice was far from convincing to the navigator, as she bit her bottom lip in frustration. Luffy had set his hopes so high for this island. Over the last weeks his careless façade had slipped a little and she knew that this had really been a crushing blow for him. He sounded so unsure right now and that was something that she just wasn't used to. Luffy was always the one to make solid decisions. He was a yes or no person. It was as simple as that, and to hear Luffy question himself like he just had was a hard thing to do. There was only one thing she could really do for him right now, and that was to agree.

"Right," she whispered back.

She slowly moved to touch Luffy shoulder, but the boy stepped forward and started to walk away from her.

"Luffy?"

"I need to think about some things."

That was al Nami needed to hear. Though Luffy was a naturally clingy person, craving human contact and friendship, even he sometimes needed a moment alone. With a resigned sigh she watched him go, eyes narrowing in thought, Slowly she turned back to the elderly man, still standing beside her.

"What did you mean by 'Quake'?" Nami asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"Mm, terrible time, that." The old man croaked, stroking his beard absently. "Lost a lotta lives then. Lost a bit o' the island, too."

"You mean there was more of this island than there is now??"

"Yep, used to be a huge, rich place here, that man would come with them fruits, and people from all over the world flocked here to buy 'em. He was so rich, he's spend bundles in out taverns and inn's. Then the quake happened and that man disappeared."

"You mean, he died?"

"Don't know that, but I aint seen 'im is all I'm sayin'."

Nami frowned thoughtfully. On the map of the area, she had seen a small island, not far from Sandatei. Could it be…?

"E-Excuse me!" she called, heart beating. "Your island, it's now two smaller islands, isn't it?"

It was a long shot, but Nami had a feeling.

"We don't look at it that way, little lady," the man replied bitterly. "That place isn't ours any more."

"Thank you!" the navigator replied. That had been all she needed to know. There was still hope yet. She quickly headed back to the ship, itching to tell the others what she had found out. This would lift Luffy's spirits for sure.

* * *

By the time Nami made it back to the ship, the rest of the crew had arrived and were setting up for dinner. The sun was starting to dip over the horizon and the island was falling into silence. The crew curiously turned her way as she and she alone climbed onto the deck.

"Oi," Zoro called, "Where's Luffy?"

"Isn't he back yet?" Nami asked, blinking in surprise before sighing. "He said he wanted some time alone."

"What are you talking about woman?" Zoro asked, as his eyebrows knit together "Luffy never wants to be alone."

"Well he does now, alright!?" Nami snapped back before sighing deeply and sitting at the table. "Something came up."

"Like?" Zoro pressed.

"We met a guy. He told us that the devil fruits haven't been around here for a long time – over two decades."

"Shit," the swordsman muttered, "Was he okay?"

Nami nodded slightly. Zoro studied her face for a few seconds before setting down the plates he had been laying out and heading for the dock.

"Hey!" Nami called "What do you think you're doing?! He said he wanted some time alone!"

"Did he order us to stay away?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow as he climbed off the ship. Nami didn't reply and pursed her lips together angrily.

"I thought not." That was the last thing Zoro said before walking into the island in search of his captain.

"Hey, Sanji," Usopp asked as he watched Zoro disappear into the growing darkness, "You think he'll be okay? I mean he really does get lost a lot."

"He'll be fine," Sanji replied, as he moved to serve their dinner, quickly setting the table. "He's like a Luffy magnet or something – they find each other and get lost together."

The sharpshooter couldn't help but grin at the cook's reasoning and turned back to the direction Zoro had gone. A faint 'Nami-san! Robin-chan!' could be heard in the background as Sanji had gone to fetch the ladies for dinner and Usopp sighed deeply.

"Usopp?"

The liar looked down to see Chopper staring up at him.

"What is it Chopper?"

"Do you think Luffy's okay?"

A wide grin crossed Usopp's face and the sharpshooter turned to face the little reindeer fully.

"Of course he is!" he said, reaching down a hand to rest on Chopper's oversized hat. "I, the great captain Usopp would know, because once during one of my grand adventures on the mysterious island of-"

"What?!" a sudden cry came from outside of the galley. "Are you serious?"

Chopper and Usopp exchanged quick glances before hurrying out. The story could wait. As they arrived, they saw Nami kneeling on the deck, a large map spread over the floorboards.

"You see?" she said, pointing the one of the small islands before running her finger over to another small dot not far from the first.

"So we're at the wrong island?!" Sanji asked, eyes wide. "But those people near the dock, they said this place was 'Sandatei Peak'. It's even on the map!"

"Well, from what that old guy in the town told me, around twenty years ago, there was a terrible earthquake, and the island pretty much collapsed," she paused to slide her finger to the water between the two islands. "Right here."

"I see," Robin smiled, intense eyes scanning over the map before glancing back to the island. "And did this man offer any more information?"

"Mm," Nami noised. "He said that the devil fruits don't _grow_ here, they were _delivered_."

"Eh? Delivered?" Usopp asked, "By who?"

"The old guy just called him 'that man'." Nami replied, shaking her head. "What if 'that man' is still selling them on _that _part of the island?"

"Ah!" Chopper squeaked, grabbing the edges of his worn hat and pulling them down, eyes bulging. "I could smell them!! The wind direction changed and I could smell the devil fruits! I thought I was imagining it – could it be real, Nami?!"

"Are you sure, Chopper?" Nami asked, eyes wide. "Are you sure it was a devil fruit you could smell?"

"Mm," the reindeer noised, nodding confidently, "I can still remember eating my own devil fruit. It's a unique scent, I couldn't describe it."

"Well then," Sanji spoke up, a grin slipping onto his face. "When Zoro and Luffy get back, it looks like we have a new lead!"

* * *

By the time the sky was dark, Zoro had finally found his wayward Captain. It was an accident really. He'd lost his footing in a small swamp-like area on the island not far from the docks (though of course he'd never admit that) and slipped into a small clearing. There was a large, clear water lagoon, and in the still of the settling night with not even the lightest breeze, the water almost looked like black glass. The illusion was destroyed when small ripples creased their way across the water, originating from the still form of the Merry Go's captain, standing in the middle of the lake.

The swordsman wanted to smile at his discovery, but instead a frown appeared on his face – just how long had Luffy been standing in that water? He had been missing for a good few hours now and it had taken Zoro an hour or so to find him.

The sky was now black with only a few stars sparkling dimly around the bright moon. The swordsman sighed deeply, but silently, not yet wanting to alert the boy to his presence. He crept a little closer, before removing his boots and swords and gently placing them on the ground. Luffy stayed still and silent, shoulder-deep in the crystal clear water, though Zoro could see the dim shadow of his hands, gently waving underneath. How must it have felt for Luffy to be able to move his arms in that body of water? Shaking his head, Zoro pushed those thoughts aside. It was neither the time nor the place. He moved forward and stepped into the water, wading through until he was beside his captain, Luffy looked up.

"Hey Zoro," the boy whispered, smiling softly, but genuinely.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Nami told us about what the old geezer said about the devil fruits."

"Mm,"

"We have no other leads. If he's right, then you know we'll have to sail on without your devil fruit abilities."

"I know, and it's okay, Zoro."

Both fell silent for a short time before the swordsman shifted closer to Luffy, staring openly at him. Luffy _seemed_ okay, but Zoro knew something was bothering him. The water was actually quite pleasant, not comfortably so, but not too cold, so if it took all night to get it out of him, the swordsman would be fine standing in the lagoon with his troubled captain.

"I don't think you're okay with this, Luffy."

"I am Zoro, really."

Luffy still wasn't looking at him, and the swordsman didn't like that at all. Luffy was a hands on, eye contact at all times person. Right now though, his eyes were fixed on his hand idly waving back and forth just below the water.

"I don't believe you."

"But I really don't mind that we didn't find the fruit - that's the problem, ne Zoro?"

"Eh?" Zoro noised, now quite confused. "If you're not upset, why would that be a problem?"

Luffy paused for a second, presumably in thought, his head tilting slightly as he turned to face Zoro, brow knit in confusion.

"I feel bad, because when I found out it wasn't here, I was happy."

"You were happy?" the swordsman repeated, crossing his arms across his chest. "So if you didn't _want_ your powers back, then why did we come here?"

"But I _do_ want my powers back!" Luffy said, crouching slightly and turning around, letting his legs lift of the shallow lagoons bottom, letting his body float in the water. "I really like swimming, Zoro."

"Ah."

Now it made sense. What a stupid, unselfish Captain he had. Did the boy honestly think the crew would think badly of him for feeling the way he did? They saw the elation on his face every time he hit the water and _didn't_ sink.

"What would Zoro say if Luffy chose to be bale to swim, over being made of rubber?"

That question took Zoro off guard, but with the way Luffy had phrased it, it obviously wasn't a definite decision yet. He knew Luffy held his opinion in high regard, and so he intended to give it to him straight.

"Zoro wouldn't care." He replied, deliberately speaking of himself in third person, mimicking Luffy.

"But doesn't Zoro think Luffy's weaker?" the younger teen asked, glancing towards his first mate, eyebrows raised curiously.

"I think you're as strong as you've always been, Luffy. Whatever decision you make, is yours to make and nobody else's. I don't think any of us would be angry, or upset if you decided to give up looking for the fruit.

Luffy frowned thoughtfully before slowly it spread into a smile.

"Zoro's a good first mate."

"Damn straight."

Luffy laughed a little before turning his face up to the sky. The boy's eyes were distant as he gazed up at the moon hovering amongst the blackness.

"Is it what you want?" Zoro asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Luffy replied curiously, blinking at his first mate

"I mean, you don't have to become rubber again just for us. We'll respect whatever decision you choose"

"I know that, I-"

Before Luffy had a chance to continue, a quiet rustling from the trees around them caught Zoro's attention. Usopp emerged from the surrounding foliage and the swordsman once again relaxed.

"Oi long-nose," Zoro grunted. "What are you doing here?"

"I c-came here to see my captain," Usopp stuttered, squeaking at a rustle of bushes behind him and scurrying closer to the waters edge, before clearing his throat and standing straight again. "Got a problem with that?"

Zoro watched with a raised eyebrow as Usopp's legs wobbled. He was impressed to say the least. The sharpshooter had made his way through the dark and spooky forest just to see if Luffy was okay.

"No problem here." he stated.

Usopp released a sigh of relief and inched closer to the boy still standing in the lake.

"You okay, Luffy?" he asked, grinning. "Dinner's been ready for a while, y'know! I had to defend your share from rabid dust bunnies! They took Zoro's though."

The swordsman's eyes narrowed in a promise of slow painful death if he returned to find no dinner. Usopp pretended not to see.

Luffy turned around with a small smile and stretched, shifting into motion as he waded out of the small lagoon. He shivered slightly as the chilly night air blew onto his drenched clothes, pausing only to wait for Zoro before the two made their way over to Usopp.

"I'm good!" he replied.

Suddenly he bent forward and shook like a dog sending sprays of water all over both Usopp and Zoro. Both men groaned before laughing and slinging and arm around their captain's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Luffy." Usopp grinned. "We've got a new lead on the devil fruits, and it's a good one, too!"

"Huh?" Luffy said, "But that old guy said they weren't here any more."

"Well, we know there are no devil fruits on this island, because the island is only part of the big island it _used_ to be!"

"What?" Zoro asked, "How do you know that?"

"Nami found it out from that old guy." Usopp replied. "The middle of this island collapsed after a huge earthquake and now even though they're still connected, the islands are separated by sea! We think that's where the devil fruits are, on the other island – Chopper could smell them!"

Luffy's eyes widened and a huge grin split his face.

"Really Usopp?!" he said, practically bubbling with excitement. "You're not lying?"

"Nope!" The marksman's grin was genuine and Luffy whooped, pumping a fist into the air.

"That great! Zoro isn't that great?!"

Luffy charged forward towards the ship which was now in view and Zoro turned towards Usopp.

"You had better not be lying." he warned.

Usopp just grinned; glad he could help, even if it was just a little. The two turned to leave after Luffy, charging after him once Usopp realised he was heading in the wrong direction.

**

* * *

**

I know, you hate me ;; oops?? I'm really sorry for the late update, but extra long chappie to make people happy?? So much needed changing in this that it wasn't even funny. Took me hours. Apologies for any typos. Thanks to all who review and don't forget to check out Quest's first piece of fanart by Zinfer. The ink is posted in my profile!


	10. Sanji's Thoughts

**Hi! D'ya miss me? –shot several times, stabbed and stuffed in a rocket and sent to the sun- I'll…. Take that as a yes, then? LOL. So, I finally got back in the mood again. Life on my end is pretty tough right now. I won't bother to bore you with examples, but let's just say, updates will come when they come. Thank you all so much for being as patient as you have.**

**

* * *

**

The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi

**Chapter 10: Sanji's Thoughts**

* * *

Zoro watched closely as Luffy bounced from one crew member to another, jabbering on about his excitement over their new lead, never once faltering. Everything was perfect with the young Captain. His grin was a mile wide, each pearly tooth shining merrily, never giving away the uncertainty and doubt the boy had admitted to last night. There was something though – he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but the swordsman couldn't help but notice; something was… off.

Perhaps he noticed it when the switch of subjects came about from the devil fruit to the fruit they'd be having for lunch. That had of course captured his captain's attention wholly and the teen's eyes had developed a brighter sparkle, his smile seeming more relaxed – more genuine. It wasn't a forced excitement. Luffy loved food and found excitement in food without even trying. It had been easy to see the difference when the subtle change had occurred, and when the subject turned back to that of their goal, he wondered how he hadn't noticed before. It also made the green haired man curious – when had Luffy started shadowing his feelings from them? Had he always done it, or did he just not want them to worry about him? Either way, Zoro was sure of one thing - the sooner he got to talk to Luffy the better.

He had been waiting for a while now, for a chance to talk to his captain in private. They hadn't yet had the chance to finish the conversation from the night before at the lagoon. He could understand Luffy's feelings. For somebody who loved the sea as much as Luffy, not _really_ being able to enjoy its freedom and weightlessness must be hard. Now he had that choice. To swim, or to be rubber? His eyes narrowed, gazing at the back of the boy's head. He had sworn to Luffy that he would never follow somebody weak, and as far as he was concerned, Luffy was far from it. Whether he had taken a drop in physical power or not, the skill and the determination were still as strong as ever. Luffy still had a strong heart, the strongest Zoro had ever seen. Power could be earned back, so long as one had the will to do it.

"Oi, Zoro!"

Suddenly Luffy's face was inches from his own, and Zoro's eyes widened, reeling his head back which only made his hearty captain laugh loudly. He had been so lost in thought, he'd failed to notice the dark haired boy's approach. Zoro narrowed his emerald eyes into a glare.

"What?"

"We gotta talk, ne?"

One curious eyebrow rose high onto Zoro's forehead. He had expected Luffy to be reluctant about continuing their conversation. Then again, the boy had always been unpredictable. With a stiff nod, the swordsman followed the younger teen as he moved towards the men's cabin.

The rest of the crew, as subtle as their attempts may have been, were obviously curious and Zoro could easily see half of them trying to peek from the corner of their eyes. He snorted at their attempts. It was so obvious _Luffy_ could probably see!

"Oi, the rest of you!" the young captain called suddenly, "I don't want any interruption, I need to talk to Zoro about something alone, Captain's orders."

"Aye, Captain." the crew replied in unison, though a couple of grumbles and whines could be heard.

"Oi, Usopp," Zoro heard the whisper from across the deck, rolling his eyes at the small doctors lack of subtlety. "What do you think Luffy wants to tell Zoro?"

The liar shrugged in response, though through his eyes, Zoro could see the concern. He had been there after all, though he had no idea how much the long nosed sniper had heard.

"They're probably going to confess their _undying love _to one another!" Sanji proclaimed very suddenly and very loudly. Chopper screamed and ran behind the nearest barrel, a blush staining his furry cheeks as Usopp and Nami burst into laughter, holding their sides at the image of Zoro 'confessing his undying love'. Robin smiled from up in the crows nest, chuckling quietly to herself at her crew's crazy antics.

"Shitty cook!" Zoro yelled, turning around and stomping his way towards said cook. His progress was halted with a gentle, but firm grip on his upper arm and Zoro turned, frowning at Luffy.

"We gotta talk, Zoro."

"…fine." With a grumble, the swordsman continued back towards the men's cabin, grinding his teeth as Sanji continued to praise both he and Luffy for their openness in the 'delicate' situation.

"Maybe they've already confessed." Usopp stated suddenly, folding his arms across his chest in a knowing manner and nodding matter-of-factly. "It sounded to me like Luffy was going to _break up _with Zoro, if anything."

Nami continued to snigger, cheeks red and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as Sanji mock-gasped loudly.

"Oh no!" the cook wailed, struggling to keep a horrified look on his face. The crew could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes, as the blonde made sure Zoro could hear his voice down below. "If Luffy did something like that, it would break poor ickle Zoro's _heart_!"

Chopper shrieked again and ran out from his hiding place, scrambling in circles around Sanji's feet, hoofs gripping the edges of his hat and pulling them down.

"Ahhh! A broken heart! Call a doctor! We need a doctor!" the little reindeer suddenly stopped. "Ahhhh!! _I'm_ the doctor!! How do I cure a broken heart?? Is it like a heart attack??! Will Zoro need **surgery**??!"

Robin watched from above as the crew laughed and Chopper panicked. With her elbow on the edge of crows nest and her chin in her palm, she smiled softly. This crew really was so interesting.

---

Zoro grumbled under his breath at the chaos above deck, sticking out his lower jaw in what Nami had once called a 'Zoro pout'. A soft laugh from Luffy brought him from his anger and he glanced at the boy, wondering what the outcome of this little meeting would be. With one final deep breath, he focused his eyes on the boy in front of him, ready for whatever Luffy would say.

"Yo, Zoro."

Okay, maybe not that. It wouldn't have been so bad had that serious expression not been on his face.

"Yo… Captain."

"I do, Zoro."

"You do? You do what?"

"I want to be rubber again."

Zoro released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and relaxed. Luffy's eyes narrowed a little as he saw the change. He knew it must have been a relief for Zoro to hear him say that. Both his strength and defence in particular had been badly affected by the loss of his powers, and though he could still fight skilfully without them, he would be at a disadvantage. He had learned to fight _with_ his devil fruit abilities, and going on without them certainly would have been a big change.

"You know, you won't be able to swim if you get them back right?" Zoro asked, squietly.

The swordsman could have sworn he saw Luffy roll his eyes discretely, but dismissed it considering Luffy didn't roll his eyes and was _never _discrete.

"I know that Zoro – I know that more than anybody, but…"

"But?"

"But it's not worth losing my powers."

He said it with such finality, that all Zoro could do was stare. When Luffy made his mind up like this, there was no going back. This was the same type of decision as becoming Pirate King. Nothing was going to stop him and there was only one response that came to mind to something like that.

"Understood, Captain"

---

"Robin-chwaaaan!" Sanji called, heart eyes thumping adoringly. He knew Robin would be listening in on Luffy and Zoro. "Did you hear anything juicyyyyyy??"

"Well," Robin replied, her smile growing slightly, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Captain-san said 'I do'."

"Ehh?" Sanji noised before his eyes widened and an evil grin overtook his face. "Looks like I was right, longnose! There's going to be a _wedding_!! Luffy said 'I do' to Marimo-brain!!"

Nami once again burst into laughter along with Usopp as Chopper breathed a sigh of relief, realising there would be no broken hearts today. Luffy and Zoro, who had just climbed back up onto the deck blinked, glancing to each other before Luffy grinned and Zoro frowned deeply.

"Idiots." He barked before heading to do some weight training, leaving the 'idiots' behind.

"Oi, Nami," Luffy called, "How long until we get to this new island?"

The navigator wiped her eyes free from the tears clinging to her lashes and took a couple of seconds to collect herself, before attempting to answer her captain. She pursed her lips in thought and walked over to her deck chair where a map was spread out beside it. With a quick glance, she nodded and turned back to Luffy.

"I'd say it'll take us about a day and half." she replied, it seemed more to herself than anything "It's called 'Taizen'."

"Taizen island?" Sanji questioned curiously. "Never heard of it."

"No," Nami replied, "It's just referred to as 'Taizen' and nothing else."

"The island of calm, ne, Navigator-san?" Robin asked, smiling mysteriously.

"That's right." Nami replied, studying the map harder. "From what Chopper and I could figure, it's the most logical option for us to take – the devil fruits Chopper caught the scent of most likely came from there."

"So what kind of island is it?" Luffy asked, grinning and sitting cross legged on the other side of the map, gazing over it as if he could read the answers on the paper.

"I don't know." Nami replied simply with a shrug. "There's no information on the map aside from the name and, as Robin said, the quote 'the island of calm'. None of the villagers from Santatei Peak seemed to know anything about the island either – do you know anything Robin?"

"I have heard stories of the island." The archaeologist stated, nodding slightly. "Whether or not the rumours are true is another story, but from what I've heard, it is an island of one law. Calmness."

"Calmness?" Luffy asked, frowning a little and offering up a pout. "Sound _boring_!"

"Well, we will have to wait and see, ne, Captain-san?"

"Yosh!" Luffy agreed, grinning at Robin.

"So there's no other information? No facts or advice from any book?" Zoro asked, gruffly.

"I'm afraid not, Swordsman-san." Robin answered.

"I see." Nami muttered. "Well! No use thinking on it tonight. We should all be getting to bed – Zoro, you're on watch for being rude to Robin-chan."

"What?!" Zoro yelled. "No way!"

"I said you're on watch – and I don't want any complaints, or I'll up your interest to two hundred percent."

"T-Two hundred?! Witch!"

The Zoro-pout was firmly in place and Nami smirked as she made her way to the cabins. It was settled that they would set sail tomorrow for their new destination, but for tonight they would stay docked at the island.

"Night, boys!" she called over her shoulder as the rest of the crew, minus Zoro made their way below deck.

Before long, the boys were in their respective beds and were lying in the dark. All of them knew that none of them were asleep, but none wanted to be the first to speak.

"I'm okay, guys." Luffy muttered after a short while of silence. He yawned and shifted a little. "Really, I am, so stop worrying and go to sleep, ne?"

"If you're okay, then what are _you _doing up?" Sanji quipped back quietly, not wanting to disturb the ladies.

"I'm worried about my worrying Nakama not getting any sleep." Luffy replied, and Sanji could picture the grin on the little bastards face – he thought he was so smart.

"Night." he muttered as he rolled over so he was facing away from Luffy.

"Night." was the groups reply before they all shifted so that they could get comfortable; before long soft snores and sleep-arguments filled the air.

---

Morning came quickly and Sanji yawned widely as the sun filtered through the open hatch. There was slight clink of metal and the cook knew that Zoro was probably up doing training … but wait … hadn't Zoro been on watch last night? He gazed at the swordsman bed and saw it occupied.

Sanji's eyes trailed across the room and fell on the Captain's empty hammock. Ah. It was Luffy. Obviously he had decided to take their advice and not hide his training any more.

With a sluggish stretch, the cook made his way out of the cabin and blinked as the bright morning light assaulted him.

"Morning … Sanji …" came the breathless greeting from his training Captain. From the looks of his sweat soaked jean shorts and dampened hair, the boy had been up a while.

"Morning, Captain." Sanji replied, "Anything you want for breakfast?" he asked and as an afterthought added, "Other than meat?"

Luffy pursed his lips together as though in deep thought before turning to Sanji with a huge grin.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully "Everything you cook is great because you're the best cook in the world!"

Sanji grinned. If Luffy was trying to get on his good side today, then he was certainly doing a good job of it. The cook entered the galley and soon the sounds of breakfast being prepared filled the air. Another hour flew by in what seemed like seconds to the busy chef. He was so caught up in his preparation of breakfast, that he failed to hear the rest of the crew beginning to rise.

He had to fight the urge to jump when the galley door slammed open and Zoro stalked in yawning loudly. The swordsman stomped his way over to a bottle of rum he had stored there a few days back and grabbed it before heading out of the room again, not even giving Sanji a chance to insult him. The cook almost pouted.

Soon, breakfast was ready and Sanji walked out of the galley intent on waking the crew for breakfast only to find that they were already awake and just… standing there… staring at Luffy.

"Is he okay?" Nami whispered to Sanji as he approached.

"He's fine, he does this every morning before we all get up." Sanji replied, a tinge of pride lacing his voice.

"Oi, Luffy" he called, as he looked at his captain. "Breakfast is ready."

In a flash of red and blue, Luffy was gone and Usopp screamed as the weight he had so carelessly dropped dented the wood on the deck and went charging after his captain, intent on screaming his lungs out at him. The rest of the crew slowly gathered their wits and also moved towards the galley. Sanji spotted Zoro sleeping against the railing and walked over to him, pulling the rum from his side as he slept and giving him a light kick. Had it been anybody else other than the crew that had come so close, Zoro certainly would have ripped them apart for taking his rum, but since it was just the shitty cook, he barely cracked an eye open to throw a glare before letting it slide closed again so he could catch up on his sleep. He'd already had his fill anyway. Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he kicked the green lump again.

"Oi," he ground out, "Breakfast."

With a growl, Zoro pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the galley before realising that he was late and Luffy was already in there and breaking into a sprint. Sanji smirked and followed Zoro, coming in after him.

After breakfast (with much bloodshed and violence due to Zoro's breakfast having been gone by the time he got there) they were pretty much ready to set sail. Sanji had stocked up supplies with Usopp and Nami had plotted their course. They were raising anchor when a familiar voice called up to them.

"Hey young'un!" the old man from the town called up. "You there?"

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami called. "That old guy from the town wants to talk to you!"

"What one?"

"The only one we saw you idiot!" Nami snapped, "The one you squashed!"

"Oh!" Luffy shouted, running up to Nami and leaning over edge of the ship "Hi, old squashed grandpa!"

The old man either didn't mind or chose to ignore the comment.

"You youn'uns say you were lookin' for them Devil Fruits?"

"Yep!"

"I heard from one o' the young fishermen we got 'ere that they been found on an island a little ways south-west o' here" he offered.

"You mean Taizen?" Nami asked, voice tinted with hope.

"That's it," the old man nodded, "Quite a place."

"What do you mean?"

"No fights there," he replied, walking away now that he finished delivering the information. "None at all."

"What?" Nami asked, but the old man just continued walking and the navigator shrugged it off as Luffy went back to his special seat upon Merry's head, ready for them to get on their way.

---

Within the hour, Merry was once again back at sea, bobbing over the gentle morning waters and carrying her crew on their way to their latest adventure. Sanji had noticed that the tense atmosphere between Zoro and Luffy that had been around since they had returned last night had now disappeared completely. Whatever Luffy had said to him must have been damn good. Maybe he really had proposed? With a shrug he leaned back against the edge of the crows nest, fishing in his pocket for a smoke and pulling it out to light it. He had to try several times before he actually got a light. It was windy up there.

It was his turn to be on watch. Breakfast had been ready and eaten and lunch wasn't due for another 3 hours. In two hours time he'd be relieved and start lunch, but until then he was stuck here.

In truth he didn't actually mind. It was one of the only places where he got the privacy and peace to think without being interrupted. Lately his thoughts had been based around Luffy and the loss of his powers. The boy had demonstrated on many occasions that he could in fact take care of himself without his powers, but really was he strong enough to become Pirate King without them? Sanji didn't think so.

He knew it was cruel to think that, but he was only being honest with himself. Luffy's whole fighting style from what he had seen, revolved around his rubber body; all of his attacks, his defence, everything. How was he supposed to fight enemies now? Oh sure he could run into battle throw a punch and kick here and there, hope for the best, but he probably wouldn't take any notice of the things that could now harm him.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out with a frown on his face as his thought became darker. Knowing Luffy, he would probably try to stand up to a bullet and wouldn't think of how much more a punch would hurt without a rubber body. He also wasn't as flexible any more so he probably couldn't dodge any more. He took another drag of the cigarette. What about broken bones, too? Had Luffy ever even experienced a broken bone? Each type of pain from bruises, to cuts, to sprains to breaks were all different. Could Luffy fight on a broken leg? Or hit with a broken arm?

Damn it. There were so many thing to watch out for now. Surely Luffy would have noticed them to – wouldn't he? Maybe he was just putting on a brave face for them all, or maybe he really was stupid enough to think it wouldn't affect him. No. Even he wasn't that stupid.

He spun around suddenly as splash sounded and realised Luffy was nowhere on the deck. His heart stopped for half a second and he moved to jump from the crows nest and dive in after the boy when his laugh echoed through the air. Then the realisation hit him once again – Luffy could swim now.

That was another thing he was going to have to get used to. They had become so accustomed to reacting to their captain falling overboard it was now a triggered reaction. He watched as Luffy black mess of hair became visible and then his head popped over Merry's railing. Chopper and thrown them the rope ladder over. Luffy continued to laugh even after he was back on deck and Sanji smirked as he realised why. Zoro's head popped over the side a second later; obviously he had jumped in after Luffy without thinking.

The commotion died down after a short while and Luffy settled down for a nap by the stairs. Sanji spared a glance to the snoozing boy before reaching in his pocket for another cigarette; his last one finished and discarded not more than 2 minutes ago. Damn he was stressed. He knew that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to take his full attention from the boy in battle from now on, not like he had before anyway. He didn't now how Zoro felt, but he didn't like the idea of Luffy fighting at all. If something were to happen … if he were to die … God, he didn't even want to think about it. He sucked on the thin white stick between his lips and sighed as its calming affects began. He really didn't know how he'd live this life without his smokes.

He scanned the seas for anything in sight and closed his eyes as he found it clear. They would arrive at this new island within the next day and then it would start all over again. He really didn't know if they would ever find the Gomu Gomu no Mi; it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. None of them knew what it looked like as Luffy was too young to remember and they had seen so many different kinds of powers across their journey. For all they knew, there could only be one of each type of fruit!

He sighed deeply, angry at his own dark thoughts – since when did he become so pessimistic? He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts and stomped on the stub that was his last cigarette, reaching in his pockets for another. Nami would kill him if she knew he was chain smoking again, but damn it! He was stressed! He tried to imagine Nami in a bathing suit to rid his mind of thoughts of Luffy, but thinking of ridding his mid of thoughts of Luffy only served in reminding him of who he was meant to be forgetting and the two thoughts jumbled together causing the love-cook to shudder slightly.

Damn, he hoped Luffy never decided to try on Nami's bathing suit!

He gave up trying to forget and simply turned his attention away from the fighting and back to what had caused this in the first place. Just why the hell did those other pirates take away Luffy's powers in the first place? Maybe they were some kind of devil fruit hating cult, out to remove all traces of it from the world… who knew? The fact was that they had taken it away and there was a chance, small, but still a chance that they may actually be able to put it back.

He had thought of this one day whilst in the shower (another of his personal thinking spots) and wasn't sure if the topic had been brought up yet, but he had been meaning to mention it to Chopper. After all why bother looking for one elusive devil fruit when you could just track down those other pirates and get it out of them? It would also be a great chance to get some questions answered and some payback for al the stress, tension and suffering they'd caused the crew though all of this. Yes, Sanji would like that very much.

Someone calling his name snapped him from his trance and he leaned over the edge to see Usopp looking up at him and telling him his watch was over and it was time to start making lunch.

Stubbing out his latest cigarette, he jumped over the side of the crows nest and held onto the mast loosely as he fell, landing smoothly and smirking at the same awed expression the marksman wore every time he did that. Slowly he made his way to the galley to begin lunch, the smirk never leaving his face. He was glad he didn't have any time to think when he made food.

Luffy continued to sleep on soundly, oblivious to the turmoil of his chef's mind.

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. The chapter wasn't as long as it usually is. Really though, I managed to finish it in like, and hour and a half, so that's pretty good, ne? Not many changes were needed, but a chunk of new content was added and the grammar of the old copy was in dire need of repair! I hope you enjoyed reading, I had quite a laugh writing! Review, if you wish. Thanks again to all my readers for being so patient and tolerant with my sporadic updates!


	11. Usopp's Outburst

**Well, here we are again, with another new chapter. My muse for everything seems to be dying, so please bear with me. I love all of my current ficsfar too much to ever give up on them, so don't fret about that. I don't know how many of you are still reading this, but once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. I know a lot of people were waiting on this one.**

**

* * *

The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Chapter 11: Usopp's Outburst**

* * *

He'd always been a people person, always preferred physical contact to mere words; he'd take a hug over a spoken apology any day. Words weren't his particular forte, except when it came to telling people about his dream and Nakama. He came across as blunt, but he knew that was the only way he could be when talking about such big things.

However much people believed the opposite, he _was_sensitive to the feelings of those close to him, and that's how he knew they were still worried about him. They hid it well, but he could tell; after all it was a captain's job to know what their Nakama was feeling. The one's taking it best were probably Robin and Zoro, but then those two had always been the type of people to follow his orders without question, no matter how outrageous the request.

Every now and then a sideways glance was thrown his way by one person or another. He pretended not to see, took no notice as his crew tensed when he did stupid things that might end up with him bruised up or a little battered. It got a little annoying at times, but he could understand their concern. He wasn't known for being the most careful person in the world. He wasn't going to change though, not now or ever. This was who he was - with or without the rubber - he was still Monkey D. Luffy, air-head extraordinaire, captain of the Straw Hats.

Sanji had paid close attention to him today, he had noticed. The blonde's gaze had been unwavering and almost intense. It left Luffy wondering what the cook had been thinking about. Being on watch, one didn't' have much else to do but look and think. It had felt like the blue eyes had been burning a hole through him with such scrutiny. Luffy had been sunbathing on the deck, and the cook had obviously thought him asleep. Luffy had been planning on having a nap out there to pass the day, but he'd found it hard to drop off completely with Sanji watching him the way he was. Instead he let himself drift into a light doze, daydreaming of meat and devil fruits. The Gomu no Mi had tasted terrible back then. He wondered if it would taste any different this time? He couldn't keep his thoughts from his chef for long though.

Sanji had been one of the easier people to speak to since this whole thing started. He wasn't as watchful as Zoro, or as worried as Nami. So far the blonde hadn't tried to pry any information out of him and had simply stood by, letting Luffy make his own choices, only contradicting if things got out of hand. For that the straw hat captain was grateful.

He didn't think the cook would believe him when he told him everything would be okay. Sanji was a practical person and Luffy could tell he'd been thinking a lot about the situation at hand. He would definitely have to talk to the blonde; on Sanji's next watch, maybe. Luffy sighed heavily, lying back against Merry's figurehead and gazing at the sky. It was a lovely day, soft sea breezes and gentle waves. It would have been perfect were it not for the feeling of being watched washing over him once again.

He resisted the urge to turn around and instead closed his eyes against the sun, and idly tossed a hand over his eyes. The gentle rocking of the boat calmed him and he released a sigh. Approaching footsteps echoed across the otherwise quiet deck and Luffy couldn't help but smile; his watcher was coming over. More precisely, _she_was coming over. Luffy would recognise the sound of those heels anywhere. Nami really had a walk all of her own, and he'd been chased by the grumpy navigator and hit by those heels far too many time not to recognise their click-click approach.

No words were exchanged as she moved to stand next to the railing close by. Luffy turned his head and offered her a wide smile. She returned it with her own. He sat up and stretched before he jumped down from his special seat to stand beside her.

"Nami's worried, ne?" He spoke, voice soft as he tilted his head a little. He could see the worry shining behind her big brown eyes. "Is it because of me?"

"Luffy," Nami replied, lips twisting in a thoughtful frown. "What are going to find on this island?"

"Devil fruits." Luffy answered plainly with a nod of his head. "And then we'll have a party."

Nami snorted softly and shook her head. Sometimes Luffy was so impossible to deal with. "I saw how disappointed you were just yesterday," she explained, "If we don't find what we're looking for, well… I don't want that to happen again."

Luffy blinked, shocked by Nami's admission. He had thought she, like the others, would be worried about him physically. He thought she would come over and try to lecture him about watching himself in a fight or remind him that he couldn't deflect bullets any more. This had completely blown him out of the water.

"It was a long shot anyway, ne, Nami?" the dark haired captain said, shrugging lightly, his smile never wavering. "I just thought because Shanks…" he trailed off in thought before he shook his head lightly, and laughed. "Shanks used to tell me lots of stories, but I was just a kid, so some of them probably weren't real."

"You believed it." Nami stated, sighing. "Just like always, you believed it so much, that you made the rest of us believe right along with you. This time though, we were all disappointed."

"I get disappointed when dinner takes too long, too. We all get disappointed when we chase treasure that was never there. It only lasts a little while Nami." Luffy replied, as he smiled at her. "We'll be sad for a little while until we start our next adventure."

Nami nodded slightly, soft brown eyes resting on Luffy's face. "And what if we get disappointed this time and we can't continue this adventure?"

"Then," Luffy grinned, "We'll start our next one!"

"But are you okay with that?"

"I think so."

"But Luffy," Nami sighed again, "Are you really, _really_ okay with not having your rubber powers?" The memory of her captain's face that first night they'd found out still shone clearly in her mind.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully, as he leaned forward, resting his arms on Merrys' rail. "Being rubbers fun! I can almost fly and I can send assholes flying away and blow up like a balloon!"

"And if you can't do that any more?" Nami asked.

"Then, I guess I won't be rubber." Luffy replied, as though it was the simplest solution in the world. Really, it was, but Nami couldn't accept that. It sounded too much like Luffy admitting defeat.

"What about in battle?" she questioned

"I guess we'll see next time I get attacked, eh?" Luffy answered, laughing a little at Nami's incredulous look.

"Luffy!" the navigator snapped, angry at her captain's lack of concern. "How can you be so damn calm about this!?"

Luffy hummed softly, looking back out to the ocean. He didn't really know what to answer. Calm. Heh. He hadn't been calm when he'd woken up and wasn't rubber any more. He had wanted to scream and run, but most of all, he'd wanted to beat the hell out of those guys. At least he got to do one of those things. The feeling he'd had when he'd realised he wasn't rubber; he never wanted to feel that way again. It was like a part of him had been taken away, torn from his body. Was this how Shanks' felt when that sea king took his arm…?

---

_The first thing he realised as his consciousness slowly returned, was that it felt like he was under water. His body felt impossibly heavy and yet at the same time, he felt as though he was floating through the air. He couldn't grasp what was up or down, or whether he was standing or falling. Muffled voices sounded nearby and he forced his heavy lids to open, hazed eyes pounding. Bright lights shone above him and he groaned softly and the voices suddenly stopped. Luffy could feel he was laid flat on something hard; a table maybe? It was cold against his naked back and it made him shiver slightly. He definitely wasn't on Merry, but then, where was he? He felt so weak. The last thing he remembered was attacking an enemy crew and then everything was a blank. What had happened? Was he captured? Where was his Nakama?_

_Slowly the fog around him cleared and the cold voices filled his ears once again. There were straps clamped tightly around his wrists that held him down; he must have been captured. He squinted against the harsh light and grunted in relief as it was moved away from him. Strange people in funny costumes loomed around him, blurry faces hissed out instructions that he couldn't make out. He blinked, trying to clear his muddled brain. His head throbbed harder and his body was numb except for a general ache that ran throughout his entire being from head to toe, but he knew he couldn't panic. Instead he just looked around the room in sleepy curiosity, not quite awake. There was no sign of any of his Nakama. The faces of his captains suddenly appeared above him. They were talking to him, he thought. He could see their mouths moving, but he could only pick out certain words through his fuzzy mind._

_He twitched as something sharp pricked into his skin on his arm. A needle? What were they doing? Was he sick? Nah, he didn't really get eyelids suddenly felt as if there was a 10 ton weight on each one and they drooped sleepily as he lazily blinked, trying to stay awake. The muffled voices filled his ears once more, but a little clearer this time._

"_Take it all, I don't care if he dies!"_

_It was the last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him once more._

---

"You've always been that way I guess." Nami conceded with an exaggerated sigh, breaking Luffy from his memories. Luffy turned to her, wide eyes blinking curiously. She just smiled back

"I don't know whether it's because you're just plain dumb, or too stubborn." she added, "Or maybe it's just that endless courage of yours, huh?"

"I like the last one."

Nami laughed at the serious look on Luffy's face and he smiled, it was good to see her happy again.

"So, what do you think that guy meant when he said there was no fighting on Taizen?" Nami asked suddenly. "I mean, it's not exactly easy to stop people from fighting, especially pirates."

Luffy blinked curiously at the change of subject. He too, had been wondering about that. The old guy had spoken as if he'd been there before, but what he'd said hadn't really made much sense. When he put his mind to fighting somebody, nobody could stop him, and he knew there were other strong people out there like that, so how could a rule like that possibly work on an island supposedly crawling with pirates _and_ marines?

"I don't know," Luffy replied, shrugging carelessly. "Maybe the old guy's crazy?"

"Luffy!" Nami scolded, pursing her lips to keep herself from laughing as the younger boy chuckled mischievously. "There's bound to be some strong people there if there are devil fruits."

"Or weak ones," Luffy replied, "That want an easy way to get strong."

Nami nodded slowly, watching her captain intently. "What are you thinking?" she asked, eyes raking over his face, taking note of the unusual thoughtful expression there.

"I wonder if they'll have nice food?" Luffy answered

Nami scoffed and shook her head. "I should have known." She muttered. Satisfied by their conversation, she moved to walk away. She wasn't entirely sure he was as okay as he seemed, and the few moments he'd been lost in his thoughts she had noticed his shift in mood, but for now their hopes were high.

"Nami?" Luffy called, and she stopped and turned to face him again. "You can always talk to me."

She nodded slightly and he smiled. "Just be careful okay?" she asked, letting her concern for him shine through before she quickly covered it with a smirk and a wink. "You owe me more than your life three times over."

"Wha…?!" Luffy questioned, as he jumped up onto the railing, crouched beside the redhead. "But Nami…!"

The navigator snorted at her captain's devastated expression and reached out, pressing a hand to his face as she offered a cherubic smile before she shoved him backwards. Luffy's eyes widened comically and he swivelled his arms as his body slowly tipped backwards, and with a startled cry, he tumbled from the railing and splashed into the gentle waves below. Namilaughed lightly and turned to lean against the railing, tilting her head slightly. She grinned as Luffy's head popped out from the sea's surface and offered a little wave.

"Nami!" the captain cried indignant. "What was that for?!"

The redhead chuckled and poked her tongue out at her drifting captain, before she grabbed the nearby lifesaver and tossed it into the waves for Luffy to hold onto. Luffy pouted and grumbled as he clasped Robin's offered hands, as a row of limbs sprouted from the ship.

"Thanks, Robin!" he said, and offered her a face splitting grin.

"No trouble at all, Captain-san." Robin replied with a mischievous smile.

Luffy stepped back onto the deck with a heavy squelch and looked down at his soaked clothes. Zoro, who had been training and just finished, walked over to the wet captain and raised an eyebrow. He'd wanted to talk to Luffy for a while now, but hadn't really had the chance. He watched as Luffy pulled off his vest and wrung it out, figuring now would be his best chance.

"Oi, Luffy," he called, as he wiped at his neck with an old towel, sponging off the sweat lingering there. "Change your clothes before you drip all over the deck."

"Mou, Zoro!" Luffy whined back, as he jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "I'm hungry! I want to eat first!"

"Che, you honestly think the shitty cook will let you near the food like that?"

"Boo!" Luffynoised, and poked out his tongue. "Fine, fine!"

Zoro watched Luffy jog off to the men's cabin and walked after him. As he climbed down the ladder, Luffy was already half changed and was caught in a fresh shirt as he struggled to pull it over his head. Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes with a tolerant smile before he walked over to his captain and yanked the shirt down.

"Ahh~! Thank you, Zoro!" Luffy grinned, before he dropped down onto the old brown sofa. "Zoro wants to talk, ne?"

Once again, the dark haired boy had seen right through him, and Zoro couldn't help but smirk. Since Luffy was getting straight to the point, he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"What are the nightmares about Luffy?"

Zoro saw the fight or flight reaction in Luffy's eyes, and for a second actually thought his captain might try running from the room. It was obvious that Luffy hadn't been expecting that inquiry and from the look on his face, it didn't look like he was comfortable answering it, either.

"We all know about them Luffy," he explained, "We decided not to ask you about them and to let you come to us, if you needed to, but lately, they're getting worse.

Again Luffystayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to start. He didn't like the thought of his crew lying awake listening to his thrash about in his sleep. Above all, he hoped he hadn't cried out. He knew they'd never think him weak for being afraid, but it still didn't sit well with him.

"I dream," Luffy answered, as chewed on his lip lightly, and thought about his answer. "About all sorts of things."

"Like?"

"Everybody has nightmares, ne, Zoro? Sometimes I watch you guys die, or, sometimes I'm in the sea and I'm sinking, nobody comes and then I realise I'm alone. Sometimes I see our old battles, but it's like I'm somebody else, and sometimes I dream about…" Luffy paused and sucked in a deep breath. He knew this was what Zoro was really asking. "About when they took my powers away."

Zoronodded, arms folded across his chest and face set in a serious expression. He showed no hint of emotion, neither positiveof negative, and just waited for Luffy to continue.

"Sometimes they scare me," Luffy admitted. "But sometimes, they just make me mad."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zoro asked, as he moves to sit beside his captain and leaned back against the sofa.

"What could you do to stop it?" Luffy replied earnestly. "It's scary, but it's just a dream."

"Chopper could give you tablets to make you have a dreamless sleep, help you sleep easier."

"But I like dreams," Luffy replied, "Just not the bad ones. Some are great! Like mountain's of meat! And cool robots with lasers!"

"Luffy," Zoro spoke slowly and shook his head, as he tried not to let a smile worm it's way onto his face. Luffy really was too easy to please. He had to stay firm in this for all their sakes. "You've had nothing _but _bad ones for weeks!"

Zoro knew Luffy could handle bad dreams. Even if they lasted for weeks on end like his current ones did, he knew Luffy could deal with them and keep going, but not only were they affecting Luffy's sleep, they were affecting the rest of the crews. Everybody had been a little tenser and little more on edge lately, as their sleep was being disturbed by Luffy's nightmares. Sometimes the boy woke up and sorted himself out so they could all go back to sleep (though of course they'd never reveal that he had woken them). Sometimes Luffy would wake with a gasp and stumble out onto the deck where they'd hear him throw up or pace around for however long it took him to calm down. On the worst nights, he wouldn't wake up at all, and would eventually have to be woken by another crew member. Thankfully those worst nights were few and far between.

"So the nightmares when people die," Zoro started, as dark eyes narrowed to watch for reactions.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked quietly, not really liking to think back on them.

"Do they die because you couldn't save them?"

"…Yeah" the younger man admitted slowly, as he nodded his head. Zoronodded back in understanding. The next question was pretty loaded, so he gave Luffy a few seconds to calm down before he continued. Finally eh turned his head to the boy and asked:

"Is it because you didn't have your powers to save them?"

Luffy hesitating a while this time, before he offered a quiet answer. "…no."

"Liar."

Luffy looked back at Zoro with wide deer-in-the-headlights eyes. He knew he'd been caught out and shouldn't have tried to lie to Zoro. His first mate knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"…sometimes." He finally answered. Zoro nodded again and hummed quietly to himself.

"How about we get Chopper to make you some tablets, huh?" the swordsman asked, "No dreams are better than bad dreams, right?"

"I guess so." Luffy admitted. "But I'm only gonna take them for a while… and I won't take them if they taste bad!"

"Dumbass!" Zoro snorted, and shook his head in disbelief. Luffy truly was a baby sometimes. "Oi, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Luffy replied, bluntly. " They're not real, and I'd rather play a game!"

Once again Luffy left Zoro staring blankly at him. The swordsman could tell that Luffy wasn't avoiding the subject. He shouldn't have been surprised, really; this was Luffy after all. He never let these sorts of things bother him for too long. He watched as the boy stood and stretched and sighed in resignation and relief. Luffy would always be Luffyno matter what happened to him. With that thought in mind, he allowed his body to lilt to the side and folded his arms behind his head. He would talk to Chopper after inner about sorting out some kind of medicine for Luffy, but for now, he needed a nap.

Luffy sped across the deck in search of his marksman, to ask the other boy if he wanted to play a game with him. He was so busy looking elsewhere for him he failed to notice Usopp was right in his path. The captain crashed straight into his bandana-clad friend and sent them both crashing to the deck in a flailing mass of limbs.

"Yo, Usopp!" Luffy greeted, muffled by Usopp's arm which was in his mouth.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Usopp shouted back, teeth sharp and fist raised. "That hurt!"

"You want to play a game?"

"Actually," Usopp replied, his rage calmed at Luffy's lack of response. "I was hoping we could talk?"

"Nge," Luffy noised in a whiney voice. "Everybody wants to talk to me today and nobody wants to play!"

Usopp looked a little disheartened at that. He'd been waiting a while now for the right chance to ask Luffy to talk with him. He had to think of some way of making a compromise between the two.

"Okay then," he offered with a grin, "The great _Captain Usopp-san_ will make his talk into a game!"

"Ou!" Luffy noised enthusiastically as his eyes widened and his lips split into and open grin. "How?!"

"Well, every time I ask you a question and you answer five in a row, you get to tell me to do something!"

"But I'm your captain!" Luffy grinned, cheekily. "I can tell you to do something anyway!"

"But you wouldn't do that." Usopp countered, as he smirked back at Luffy.

"Hm – you're right!"

"Of course I am!" Usopp replied, puffing his chest out "I am the great _Captain Usopp-san_after all! Defeater of the vicious 6 armed polynygon of the braboa ocean far to the west of-"

"What about if I don't answer?" Luffy asked, interrupting Usopp's rant before he had time to get into the story.

"Eh?"

"Well if I answer I get to tell you to do something, but what happens if I don't answer?"

Usopp hadn't really thought of that, but he knew he had to think of something really bad otherwise Luffy just wouldn't bother to answer any of his questions.

"If you don't answer," Usopp replied slowly, trying to stall for time as he thought "You have to…"

"Yeah?"

"You have to…"

"Yeah?!"

"Have one less helping of meat with dinner for every question unanswered!"

Luffy gasped dramatically, his face horrified and Usopp knew he'd made a good choice. A seriously determined look crossed Luffy's features and Usopp grinned.

"You ready to begin, Luffy?"

"Bring it on!" Luffy replied "I'll the questions asses!...ah? Do questions have asses?"

Usopp laughed and shook his head. "Forget about that and just focus on answering the questions, eh?"

"Yosh!" Luffy relied

Usopp decided to start off easy, to let the other boy get used to the 'game'.

"What is your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I like all colours, but if I have to pick… red!"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen! This is easy Usopp!"

_**Okay, **_Usopp thought, _**Now to get the answers I want – I'd better start subtle though.**_

"What's your favourite attack?"

"Hm… I like 'em all!"

"That's not an answer Luffy, you've got to pick one for it to count!"

"Eh? Alright then. My Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

"How do you feel now that you can't do it any more?" Usopp asked quietly, careful not to hurt his Captain's feelings.

Luffy's grin fell slightly and he looked thoughtful before turning back to the sharpshooter.

"Sad, I guess." Luffy replied. "Being rubber is awesome!"

It wasn't exactly what Usopp had been looking for, but he accepted the answer.

"Okay Luffy, what do you want me to do?" he asked, "You answered five in a row!"

"Um… go kiss Nami!"

"What?!"

"Kiss Nami!"

"B-But she'll kill me!"

"So?"

Usopp sighed and got to his feet, walked towards the girl's cabin and took a deep breath before entering. Seconds later he re-emerged running like a madman over to Luffy. Nami ran out seconds later, scanned the deck and upon finding no Usopp (as the marksman was now hiding behind Luffy) screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Usopp you little worm!" she screeched. "I'll get you for that! You have to come out sooner or later! And if I don't get you, I'll make sure Sanji does!"

With that said. she stormed back into her cabin and slammed the door shut. Luffy by now was laughing so hard he had fallen over and resorted to rolling across the deck holding his sides for support.

"That was so funny!" he giggled, "Again Usopp!"

"You can't tell me what to do until you answer five more questions remember?"

"Oh, right." Luffy replied, as he pouted in disappointment. "Okay! Shoot!"

"Alright," Usopp smiled weakly. "What's your favourite physical attack?"

Luffy scrunched his face in a thoughtful expression and pressed his finger and thumb to his chin in his thoughtful stance with legs crossed. Before long his mouth opened in a wide grin and he punched his hand into the other.

"I know!" he cried happily, "Tickle attack!"

Usopp blinked. That wasn't quite what he'd expected. He'd been trying to find out what attacks Luffy would use now that he couldn't use his rubber attacks any more, but it was an answer to the question and so he had to accept it. He had four more chances now until Luffy made him do something else. Knowing Luffy, this game may very well cost the sharpshooter his life.

"Okay," Usopp started, "How would you fight, let's say, Arlong if he came back for a rematch?"

"I'd kick his ass!" Luffy answered instantly without even thinking, his expression had become dark at the mention of the merman's name.

"That doesn't answer the question Luffy." Usopp replied, his tone giving way to frustration. "I asked _how _you'd beat him."

"The same way I did last time!"

"But you can't."

"Eh? Why not?"

"You beat him with your rubber powers before."

Luffy seemed to be catching on now as he took on a serious thoughtful expression. It seemed he truly hadn't thought much on fighting technique and how he was going to cope in battle. He was still stronger than anybody Usopp knew, but Luffy had grown up learning to fight being rubber. He'd experienced defeats from his brother in a rubber body, blows cushioned and bones unbreakable, so he couldn't really know how he'd face off against anybody, both past and future enemies. It looked to Usopp as though he would have difficulty answering the question, but his plan had worked. He had got Luffy to think about his battle plan from now on.

"Oh, how … well, uh… I'd punch his lights out?"

Or not. Usopp's face paled slightly at the idea of that. Surely Luffy wouldn't just charge into battle without even – wait – this was Luffy. Damn it, he would. Usopp really didn't know what he could do. Luffy wasn't exactly the brightest person in the world. When it came to fighting in hand to hand combat, he was nothing short of a genius, adapting his body to suit each situation and each battle, but once again, that had been when he was rubber. He should at least have thought up some sort of battle plan by now for his new, more fragile body. The only way to find out was to ask directly.

"Luffy, how do you plan on fighting from now on?"

"Like normal." Luffy replied instantly. These question were starting to get on his nerves.

"You can't!" Usopp shouted back, his frustration finally having got the better of him. "You can't just run into battles anymore! You're not bullet-proof anymore! You can't take punches as well! You haven't got the same defences! How are you going to cope Luffy?!"

"Um… pass."

"Damn it Luffy! I'm not playing any more!"

By now the entire crew had come on deck to see what the commotion was about. Zoro and Sanji were particularly interested to see how Luffy would answer the question. The boy noticed all of the eyes on him and his eyes narrowed in anger. Didn't they trust him at all? Did they _still _think he couldn't take care of himself? He'd just have to show them then.

"Oi, you guys." he asked. "Are you all worried about that?"

No answer came and Luffy frowned.

"I see," he said, eyes shadowed by his straw hat. "Surround me and then attack on my command."

"W-What?" Nami questioned.

"You heard me."

"Do you think this is wise Captain-san?" Robin asked quietly, as she took a spot behind Luffy.

"It's the only way, Robin." Luffy replied, as determination shone in his eyes. "The only way I can get all of you to stop worrying is to show you I can take care of myself in a real fight – and I don't want any of you holding back."

"B-But Luffy!" Usopp protested, "You can't expect-"

"I can expect what I want, I'm the Captain of this ship and this is an order."

Zoro and Sanji took a spot on either side of Robin. The swordsman slid his hand over his katana's hilts and the cook tapped his shined shoe against the scuffed deck.

"Luffy please, it doesn't have to be this way!" Usopp protested again. "I just want you to think about this."

"It does, Usopp." Luffy replied. "I've already thought about it enough. I mean it when I say don't hold back, enemies wouldn't after all."

Chopper and Nami took a spot next to Sanji and Zoro. Chopper blinked his tearful eyes and shifted into his full reindeer form. Nami clicked her clima-tact together.

"Luffy…"

"If you're my friend Usopp, you'll do this."

With trembling legs, Usopp moved to stand between Nami and Chopper. Luffy was now fully surrounded with nowhere to go.

"Don't stop until I say you can." he ordered.

"Aye, Captain." the crew choked back. This was insane!

Zoro pulled his bandana over his head and pulled out his three swords taking one in each hand and the third into his mouth. Sanji tapped his toe nervously on the deck once more before he shifted into a battle stance and shoved his hands in his pockets. Robin had her arms folded across her chest with her eyes boring into her Captain's back, ready to make a decisive attack as soon as the battle started. Nami moved back a little. She knew Luffywould attack physically and she had no real defence against that, so she would start in a defensiveposition. Usopp also moved back pulling his slingshot from his waist band and readying to strike. He just hoped his hands weren't this shaky when the fight started.

When he was sure everybody was ready he looked around at all of them.

"I won't hold back." he warned. "I'm sorry if any of you get hurt, but we have a good doctor, ne?"

He knew by the looks on their faces that they were thinking the exact same thing. Chopper whined a little in apprehension. Luffy's stance was relaxed as if he was simply standing on deck waiting for the day to pass by. By the sceptic looks he was getting from half the crew, he guessed they assumed he wasn't ready for this battle. Well, if he had to show them, then he would. With one last look at each of his crew members, he turned his face to the ground.

"**ATTACK!**"

**

* * *

**

Well, there ya go. This chapter has been, by far the hardest to correct. There were several points in it that I seriously struggled to change and edit as with the changes to past chapters, they just didn't fit. Some bit I just didn't like any more as well, so they had to be edited out whilst keeping the run of the chapter smooth. Thank you to all who have reviewed.


	12. Conflicts

**The Quest for the Gomu Gomu no Mi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 12: Conflicts**

**

* * *

**

Okay, first off, I'd like to apologise for the long wait on this, but I got really stuck on this fight scene. Secondly I'd like to send out a huge thank you to Wishing-for-a-Zoro-Plushie for all her help with this chapter. She pretty much rewrote the entire fight scene for me, which I couldn't seem to do at all. Thank you so much, Plush. This chapter couldn't have been done without her!

* * *

Zoro was first to attack, swords glittering in the sun as they swept wide before coming back together to form a neat scissor cut aimed straight for his captain. Beside him, the ship's chef lit a cigarette and narrowed his eyes as he swiftly flipped onto his hands, keeping pace with the swordsman as he slammed his heavy shoe down towards Luffy's shoulder. Dark eyes darted between the two, assessing the distance to impact as Luffy jumped back, dodging Zoro's swords effectively, and then rolled to the side, eyes widening slightly as Sanji's foot crunched down on the deck. These guys were going all out... Good.

As Luffy jerked back to his feet, he had to give the two men credit. Out of battle, they couldn't stand to be in the same room without starting a fight with one another, but during a fight they were one of the best teams there was. Their movements synchronised perfectly, sending an onslaught of attacks with no mercy or reprieve. The young captain weaved in and out; his lips pulling back in a grimace as he barely dodged the ferocious attacks from his chef and first mate.

Luffy was quickly reminded of who was directly behind him though, as six arms sprouted from his sides and snapped his own arms behind his back. Robin. He grunted softly as his spine was slowly rolled back and snorted in frustration; another reminder that he was no longer rubber. Had he been, this would've been easy and painless. But as things stood now, he was starting to get into trouble. He was bent back further and grunted painfully at the unfamiliar pressure on his spine.

Too late, he realised he'd been easily distracted from the fight by Robin, and he looked up just in time to see Chopper's fist heading straight for his face. The reindeer was in his heavy point, his most human form and Luffy knew that if this impacted, it was going to _hurt_. He twitched a little and flexed his muscles, frowning as Robin gave no leeway. Chopper fist ploughed forward and at the last second he jerked his head to the side and his eyes widened slightly when he felt Chopper's fur brush his throat; too close. Not wanting to risk such a close encounter again, Luffy did the only thing he was able to. He twisted his head and sank his teeth into Robins arm, quickly drawing blood from his shocked archaeologist. Chopper roared, now directly in front of Luffy and thrust an uppercut into his captain's gut, tears shining in his eyes. Luffy choked around Robin's arm and struggled in the limbs grip. Without warning, eh suddenly crunched down harder, and Robin screamed, releasing her hold in a flurry of petals as she clutched her arms to her chest. Luffy almost grinned at his dastardly escape, but he was fighting his Nakama. This wasn't the time to be happy.

As soon as he was free, he ran to the side in an attempt to gain some ground o his advancing crew, but before he got the chance to get away, his ankles were grabbed by two disembodied hands, and Luffy sprawled to the deck with a yelp as his ankles twisted awkwardly. Apparently Robin had recovered rather quickly. He shouldn't have expected any less from her. Yanking his feet, he almost managed to pull free, but was quickly held down again as another pair of arms bloomed beside the first two, and snapped onto his lower legs, holding him firmly in place. He was trapped on his knees.

"Namari Boshi!"

A searing pain exploded in the middle of his back a moment after Luffy heard the attack name. A simple lead ball, and as he was now human, it felt like it was triple the size it actually was. Turning, he spotted Usopp reaching into his bag for more ammo, a determined but grim line forming his mouth. Ignoring Usopp for the moment, Luffy twisted and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Zoro was back on the offensive. Zoro's eyes were shadowed, his mouth drawn into a tight, frowning line as he darted forward, sword held to the side and in a position as if he was making to cut his captain in half. In the background, Sanji had moved to help Robin up while Chopper fretted over her. Robin waved them off with a smile and the three turned their attention back to the fight.

Luffy tensed, heart racing in anticipation of the deadly oncoming attack. The rest of the crew had blocked off any retreat, and so he did the only thing he could think of. He forced his body over backwards and felt his muscles strain and then scream with a stiffness that definitely hadn't been there when he'd been rubber. The evasive moment had always been natural, and with it, his body had always propelled itself back, ready to continue fighting. Now he felt his stomach muscles clench with the effort to pull himself upright again. It was just another reminder that he was only human now. Another reminder of what had been taken from him. Growling slightly as Zoro's sword slashed over head, he jerked himself forward and groaned quietly at the effort it took. Not. Good. Almost overbalancing, he huffed when he caught himself again and saw Zoro turn and move to attack from the side.

Luffy twisted and felt his back pull a little but ignored it for the moment as he drew his arm back and jabbed it forward, allowing himself a small smile as Zoro grunted and jerked back, not having expected and prepared for the attack. Still, Luffy hadn't realised how _hard_ Zoro's body really was. The swordsman's stomach, though slightly cushioned by his haramaki, was as hard as solid rock and as rubber, once again, Luffy had never realised that. The young captain shook his aching hand and flexed his fingers, trying to shake off the gathering aches and pains in his body. Zoro smirked a little before darting off to change his plan of attack and allowing the other members of the crew their chance at the captain.

By now, Sanji and Chopper had returned to the offensive, ready to bring their captain down as if he were just another common foe. After locking eyes with the cook, Robin nodded in understanding. A moment later, Luffy blinked as Sanji suddenly dropped from his vision, and realised a second later what was going to happen. It was a second too late though, as Robin's hands holding him, suddenly released, and Sanji's sweep kick took him down easily. The chef bounced back from the sweep kick and onto his hands, leg coming down already in a slamming attack. Luffy managed to roll out of the way with a grimace, avoiding a ruptured stomach from the attack and stumbled to his feet.

Pulling his arm back with a yell, he was preparing to punch Sanji in the gut as it was the area most exposed to him now due to the chef recovering from his attack. Instead, Luffy's arm was held in place as another arm sprouted from his back and grabbed his elbow, effectively preventing him from attacking. While Luffy wasn't rubber anymore, his natural strength and power still remained, therefore one hand wasn't quite enough. He was still snapping the punch forward when three others sprouted and yanked his arm back, almost throwing him over backwards again.

Taking the obvious opportunity, Sanji twisted his wiry body and landed a solid kick to Luffy's stomach. The boy's eyes widened and he coughed, hunching forward and taking gasping breaths. The cook seemed to almost hesitate for a moment, a concerned look in his eye before it hardened and disappeared in an instant. Luffy knew Sanji didn't want to hurt him, he never had, but he had told them _not_ to hold back, because he wouldn't. If he could ever land a hit, that was. This was the only way to make them understand personally by showing them just exactly how strong he still was. He was still their Captain. With his resolve firmly in place, Luffy took the half a second of Sanji's hesitation to see who he needed rid of the most. A slight tightening of the arms holding his punch back, told him right away.

With a shout of attack, he ploughed forward, jumping over the kick a now steely Sanji aimed at his feet and continuing on his way to dodge to the left of Zoro, who had pulled back a little so that he didn't end up slicing into his fellow crewmates. By now, the fight was just a mad scramble of simply trying to land a hit, and there was no structure to it, no thought; all of the crew's usual teamwork was shot to Hell as Luffy weaved in and out of their attacks, using his speed to his advantage leading the crew attacks onto each other with his dodging. This was now just a fight with one purpose.

Take down Luffy.

Chopper was taken care of first as Luffy continued to run towards his target and ran headfirst into the Heavy Point reindeer, landing a paralysing head butt into his stomach. In the chaos now swarming over the deck, Robin struggled to keep focus on Luffy's location, the battling bodies blocking him from her view. She attempted to bloom another pair of eyes to gain a better vantage point, but by then, it was already too late. Luffy's free hand gripped one of Robin's holding him back and brought it to his teeth again. With no mercy, he chomped down onto the same bleeding spot on her arm, and winced as he heard her scream. The captain dodged around another kick from Sanji as his restraints once again vanished and tensed his right arm. The punch that had been held back by Robin thrust forward, and with a cry of frustration, Luffy released it, now landing squarely on the archaeologist's cheek.

Time seemed to slow down as Robin reeled backwards, hair flying over her face before she landed on the deck with a heavy thud. It was obvious to the rest of the crew, that from the amount of force Luffy had put into that punch, he had rendered the archaeologist unconscious. Chopper gaped for a second, before he darted forward, transforming into his smaller form and giving the woman a 2-second check. He transformed back to heavy point again and picked her up, so she wouldn't get caught up in the battle. He scrambled for the galley, leaving the rest of the crew to soak up what had just happened.

Luffy breathed slowly, hands clenched by his side as he stared at Merry's boards with eyes overshadowed. Nobody seemed to be moving or breathing around him, and the air seemed to have stopped flowing. Time stood still, but at the same time still moved around them as the waves crashed gently against Merry's sides. The ship rocked heavily from all of the commotion that had just been going on, and now that everything was still and silent, it seemed so much heavier than before. Luffy's eyes narrowed a little as he looked over his shoulder at the crew. He hadn't wanted to hurt any of them. Not one. They were his Nakama, his friends, family, but he _had _to show them that this was serious. He just _had _to! He couldn't _take _it anymore! The worried glances his way, the looks of guilt, sorrow, pity, _all _directed at him! It twisted his gut and made him want to punch a wall and scream at them that he was their Captain, he was their friend, and he was _still _Luffy! It had to end. Here. Now.

The dark haired boy noticed that none of the crew were making a move, all of them too stunned, watching where Chopper had disappeared with Robin. Luffy took the moment of hesitation to his advantage. With speed that he always had, no matter whether he was rubber or human, he dashed forward and planted a nasty right hook on Zoro's jaw. The swordsman, not expecting the attack, grunted heavily and swung out of his way, hissing in annoyance. Ignoring him, Luffy used his current momentum to his advantage, letting the punch follow through and instead tucking his head under and falling into a neat shoulder roll that brought him back up to Sanji, who blinked in surprise down at the kid. Without a sound, he twisted and used the same attack the chef had used on him. The blonde hit the floor with a grunt and coughed a little.

"Damn..." the chef muttered to himself as Luffy continued on his way.

Nami moved further back away from the fight, clutching her clima-tact with white knuckled hands. She had done basically nothing so far, constantly hesitating and waiting for the right moment or simply refusing to attack the captain she'd come to care so much about. She saw Sanji hit the deck, and she saw Luffy's eyes turn to her and a shiver of cold fear surged down her spine at the look the boy gave her. Luffy was in fight mode, and he was looking directly at _her. _

Luffy surged forwards and pulled his fist back again as his next target came into view; it was Nami. He saw her eyes widen as he ran at her and he quickly lowered his arm moving instead to simply use his body in an attack, trying to minimise the damage. He knew he'd told them not to hold back and he'd promised that he wouldn't, but she wasn't a physical fighter, she used weapons like Usopp; he could never throw a punch like that at her. But then why hadn't _she_ attacked yet?

Hunching forwards, he grabbed onto her and flipped over, watching as she was tossed into the air and landed back on the deck with a harsh thud. He knew he'd done no more than bruising, minimal damage, but he couldn't bring himself to truly hurt any one of them; he could hit them and he could fight, but not _really _hurt them. Nevertheless, it got the reaction he'd been waiting for.

Sanji shouted out in anger, charging at him with no intent on holding back at all. Luffy watched as Zoro joined him though the swordsman still held a neutral expression obviously not as affected as the cook by his attack on Nami.

Luffy adopted a stance he hadn't stood in for what seemed like years, a nostalgic feeling washing through his body as he sucked in a deep breath and released it again. The teen's fighting style was usually frenzied, freestyle, and had no rules to follow or guidelines. He fought each battle like he lived each day, but that didn't mean he didn't know fighting styles. He'd assimilated them all into his own unique blend of madness, but now he needed to utilise all of the things his Grandfather, Ace, and everybody else had taught him. He raised his hands and waited for the attack which came, and was easily deflected. Sanji's eyes widened in shock as he watched his Captain deflect his kick as if it was nothing with his mere hands and spin to avoid Zoro's attack in less than a second with speed and grace he never would have though the boy to have.

Luffy then twisted again moving to crouch before him. To Sanji, it was as if he was moving in slow motion and there was nothing he could do to stop the attack he knew was coming. Luffy coiled his body like a spring, and released the energy, thrusting himself upward, ploughing headfirst into Sanji's stomach. The attack sent the chef flying through the air, and he collided roughly with the stairs as he felt a few snap underneath the impact of his weight.

Where the hell had _that _come from? It was similar to how Luffy attacked with his rubber abilities, and yet he'd done it without them.

Zoro and Usopp didn't have a chance to think it over though as Luffy's attention was now on them. Robin, Nami and Sanji were down and Chopper was distracted making sure each of them was okay; that left Usopp and Zoro. The swordsman could see Luffy was breathing heavily now. Obviously both the attack on him and everybody else's had taken a lot out of him, but he wouldn't be given the chance to recuperate in battle so Zoro wouldn't give it to him now. That's what Luffy had ordered, and that's what Zoro would do.

Luffy watched as Zoro charged towards him, swords gripped tights in each hand. All he knew now was that he had to deflect or dodge Zoro's oncoming attack or he'd show a remarking resemblance to a chicken kebab skewer. His stomach rumbled at the thought, and he wondered if maybe Sanji would cook him a meal after all this was done. He didn't have time to think on it though, as Zoro reached him. He was about to make his move, when six hands bloomed from his body, immobilising his movement.

"Seis fleur!" Robin called, and Luffy's eyes widened turning to face the now conscious Robin. He turned back to face Zoro, who had been mere inches away. Robin grip tightened as he struggled and suddenly Luffy couldn't move. It was nothing to do with Robin, as images suddenly flashed before his eyes.

_Hands all over his body…_

It was the same feeling…

_He couldn't stop them … another needle … they took something away…_

Cold sweat ran down his body…

_Make them stop … it was his … they were talking to him…_

The memories plagued his mind…

_What? Gone? Impossible! Nobody could take his powers away! They were his!_

His breath hitched…

_Wild panic shot through is body and he tore free from the restraints, thrashing out at anything in his way … he had to get out – had to get out!_

His struggling stopped … it was too late to dodge…

_He ran into the open, grabbed his hat, saw his crew … they had to get out!_

And then all the thoughts stopped and his mind went blank as a blazing pain shot through his body. The panic vanished and he was brought back to reality. Zoro was looking at him as if he was a ghost from the past, his white hilted sword noisily clattering to the ground as his mouth hung open and eyes widened impossibly wide. He felt light headed suddenly and the pain ebbed away bit by bit. He followed Zoro's gaze downwards to his abdomen where two of the swordsman's three swords were pierced straight through him. That might be why.

"Why didn't you dodge?!"

It was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

Zoro watched as slowly Luffy fell to his knees and then to the deck, sliding off of his sword like hot butter from a skewer. Robin's arms caught him to alleviate damage from the fall and Zoro watched numbly as Chopper and the rest of the crew fussed frantically over their fallen Captain. His swords had just slid out of his captain's body as the boy fell and for all the power he possessed, Zoro found he couldn't move a muscle.

Chopper started work on Luffy immediately, barking orders for his supplies, as the rest of the crew prepared their makeshift infirmary. Zoro simply stood there, holding his swords and staring at them as the red coated blades glinted in the evening sun. Had they really been fighting that long?

Normally he would grin; blood meant victory after all, but that blood, it was Luffy's. He felt hands on his own and looked to his left and then right. Nami and Sanji were pulling the swords from his hands; he let them go, he didn't want to hold them right now.

His gaze fell to his unconscious captain, now firmly being wrapped in tight bandages as the little doctor worked diligently to keep the damage to his body minimal. Zoro knew he would survive, he had survived much worse, but that wasn't what worried him. That haunted look in Luffy's eyes before he's attacked. He knew Luffy could have dodged. He saw the boy's body move to do so, and then as if somebody had hit a pause button, he'd just stopped, and it was too late. Taking a shaky breath, he nodded to his crewmates, to let them know he was alright and hesitantly took his swords back, sheathing them. He'd clean them later. For now, they simply focused on getting their captain to the infirmary where he could be tended to, before resigning themselves to a settling hot drink, or in Zoro's case, a hard drink in the galley.

Once they were all settled in the galley silence reigned. None of them had really intended for it to go that far, but Luffy had definitely got the point across that he could fight. All doubts about that had been firmly laid to rest. Zoro stared blankly at the table, he just didn't get it. He knew Robin had restrained Luffy, but from her grip he could tell the boy could have broken free. Why didn't he?

He recalled the look on his face. The panicked look, the same one he showed after one of his nightmares when he thought they were all asleep. Had something distracted him so badly he had forgotten where he was? Zoro had known Luffy would dodge it – it was the only reason he had attacked so viciously in the first place. Sanji voice brought him from his musings.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered.

"In case you didn't notice," Zoro replied, wincing as his voice cracked slightly. "I just skewered our Captain."

"Damn it! I know _that_,asshole!" Sanji replied, "I mean why the hell didn't he dodge?! We all know he could have!"

"He was distracted." Nami whispered. "I saw it in his face – he looked scared."

"He didn't seem so scared when he sent me flying, or threw you down, Nami-san." Sanji reasoned, his voice softening as he addressed the ship's navigator.

"I guess we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up." Robin spoke, and winced gently as she applied too much pressure to the cloth over her arm.

"Are you okay Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, concern lacing his voice. "And you Nami-san?"

"I'm ok cook-san, though an ice-pack would be nice."

Sanji grabbed an ice-pack from the freezer and brought it to Robin. The dark haired woman wrapped the pack in the cloth she had been using as Sanji turned his attention to Nami.

"I'm fine, really." she replied, smiling weakly. "He held back with me. I could tell."

"But I saw him barge into you!" Sanji protested.

"It was more like throwing me in the air than hitting me." Nami explained, and rubbed her sore shoulder from the rough landing. "He used the momentum of his run to send me over, and that's it."

"So he held back after all." Robin muttered, seemingly to herself.

"It's all my fault!" Usopp moaned from the side suddenly, as he dropped his face into his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked bitterly. "You're not the one who did it!"

"If I hadn't shouted those things he would have never … and we wouldn't be…"

"No." Sanji answered firmly. "I was feeling the exact same way. We needed to see for ourselves and this really was the only way. It would have come down to this eventually anyway, and I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to get on with things now and stop worrying about our idiot captain."

"Cook-san is right – I no longer hold any doubt or worries for Captain-san." Robin agreed. "Other than his hesitation, which we can speak to him about when he wakes up."

"Me either." Nami admitted "Usopp?"

"No, none." Usopp admitted, "But, you shouldn't blame yourself either, Zoro."

The swordsman nodded his head, though the others knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Luffy up and about again. They would be the same if it had been them to injure him. They also knew that Zoro would have demanded to stay with Luffy if not for the shock of moment and the fact he knew Chopper would work better with no distractions.

Sanji took note of the depressing mood, tried to change the subject even if only slightly.

"Did anyone catch those wicked moves he pulled off?" he asked.

Suddenly and the room seemed to come alive with excited chatter of what Luffy had demonstrated. Even Zoro joined in the conversation and it went on for the majority of the night. It seemed that finally the crew were returning back to normal and when the little doctor entered the galley (having moved Luffy to the men's cabin) and told them that their captain would be fine, things livened up even more. There was even a joke or two passed around when the cook asked what they wanted for dinner and Usopp had replied Luffy kebabs. Needless to say, Zoro was none too pleased with that joke. Though knowing his Captain was going to be fine, as always, he cracked a reluctant smirk.

After dinner they all headed to bed, thoroughly exhausted from the day. Zoro watched the rise and fall of his captain's chest in the dark from his spot on the floor, and a soft, silent sigh escaped his lips. He still felt guilty for hurting the boy he had sworn to protect. He'd have to talk to him when he woke up. Luffy's reaction before his defeat was worrisome. If he did that in a real fight, he might just end up getting himself killed. With another sigh, Zoro rolled over and closed his eyes.

---

Luffy had slept through the morning, tucked up on the sofa with heavy blankets and one crew member at any time keeping an eye on him. By early afternoon, he had started to rouse, and by the time he had fully woken, the crew were all there and waiting. To his groggy delight, the crew seemed to be acting normal again, and a dopy grin crossed his face as Zoro yelled at him for not dodging. At first he had been a little surprised as he had expected anger, resentment or even awkwardness after the fight yesterday but if anything, it seemed to have drained all of the tension away and returned things back to normal. Chopper had given him some pretty heavy pain medication, as besides the puncture wounds, he also had several bad sprains and was covered in bruises. They made him pretty drowsy, and the crew had dissipated once again across the ship, seeing his lack of focus and need for rest. They could question him on his hesitation another time.

Zoro though, had stayed behind. He had a long talk with Luffy, in which the younger boy had constantly reassured the swordsman that it was in no way his fault that Luffy had posed as a shish kebob the day before. Though he knew his first mate was far from okay with it, he accepted his captain's forgiveness. He had tried to bring up Luffy's hesitation, but by that point the boy was already half asleep again. Zoro wondered later as he was training though, if perhaps Luffy had used it as an excuse to avoid talking about it. Luffy was a social creature by nature, always seeking company, but when it came to talking about his own issues, he shut up tight like a clam. Zoro knew the event would have to be breached, but for now he would let him rest.

Luffy had been forced to stay in bed for at _least _the rest of the day or until they arrived at Taizen which was predicted to be around the early afternoon. That wasn't much of a problem, since the painkillers knocked him out for a good few hours. The ship seemed to have finally been restored to its former peace and the crew were finally relaxed, but as always, it never really stayed that way for long.

Usopp was on watch duty, but his mind was wandering. He was thinking, as like the rest of the crew, back to the way Luffy had hesitated, ultimately causing his own defeat. He wondered what had caused his captain such a distraction. He wanted to talk to him about it, but the last time he had tried that it had ended up in a ship-wide free for all brawl.

He blinked, snapping out of his daydream and scanned the oceans. His eyes widened as he spotted a black blob on the horizon and Usopp lowered his goggles to get a better view. A very familiar and very unwelcome sight came into view, and he resisted the urge to scream like a girl and instead ran from the crow's nest to the deck below, calling all hands to deck. When they had all arrived, he shared the news and more than one face paled. After all, it wasn't exactly an appealing idea to face off against Captain Smoker in their current condition. Luffy had barely managed to escape from the marine in full health, let alone now.

The ship fell into pandemonium as they did everything they could to escape the marine ship giving chase, but they could never seem to shake them off. Luffy, who had been roused and readied for battle or escape – whichever they would end up doing – watched helplessly as the enemy ship slowly but surely gained ground on them. Their best bet was to dock at Taizen and run for it, but then Merry would be captured and Luffy didn't know if he could let that happen; he didn't know if he could stop it. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance in his current condition, but he really had no choice in the matter right now. He would decide what to do when they docked. The island was in sight now and they had a good chance of beating Smokers ship to it.

Within half an hour they had docked and the crew watched in bewilderment as worker rushed around their ship, inspecting it and towing it forward until a ramp was in line with the railing, allowing them to walk straight onto the island. The crew, reluctant to leave their ship exposed, but having little choice, scrambled off of the Going Marry and onto land. With Smoker and the marines now close to docking themselves, the crew made hasty arrangements to split up and meet back next day. They were all about to depart when a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Luffy?"

Luffy spun around, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw who was in front of him. Now maybe they would stand a chance. His body relaxed at the familiar sleepy eyes and childish freckled spattered over the smiling face. There were a million things that he wanted to say but only one word came out.

"Ace!"

**

* * *

**

Whoa Nelly! That chapter was an absolute bitch. I hope you guys enjoy it though. Once again, huge thank you to Plush for all her help with this. Her changes were absolutely fantastic and you have her to thank for this chapter. Also, thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoy the update!


End file.
